AVATAR: The First Bender Book 3: STONE
by Dusty Kenyon
Summary: War is raging between Pathigo and Kilmojo. Oma and Shu must now fight to be together as the world is threatened to be torn apart. Will the war on bending end? The Final strike has arrived and the Avatar universe will soon be changed forver! Please R
1. THE DORMANT STORM

_**

* * *

**_

Book 3: STONE

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_**THE DORMANT STORM**_

War has been declared.

Pathigo and Kilmojo, the two cities that have been feuding since their creation, have come to arms.

Pathigo, the place of modern times, where fashion and invention are welcomed and embraced in a lush culture.

Kilmojo, the first city established near the dawn of time eternal and the inventors of modern mechanics and battle tactics and king of all trade routes.

These two cities, different in aim have descended into a war which will terminate the opponent in a bloody massacre of humans and animals alike.

The spirits are turning their back on this affair, knowing that fate is queen of this battle.

The benders from around the world are beginning to congregate towards these cities as well as merchants and soldiers on reserve.

Benders are no longer seen as a prime threat to people now. They are beginning to come out of hiding when news from Ba Sing Se, the first all bender city, reached their ears.

It has been foretold by the great spirit of the stars that history and fate will be made on these grounds where the dormant storm hovers over.

Oma sat in her bedroom as the town criers gave their morning reports. It had been almost two weeks since the war had been declared and soldiers were flooding the streets of Pathigo, knowing that their enemy was waiting just beyond the mountain. The songbird sat perched on his cage as Oma got up and began to pace around her room. She had free reign of her mansion now, yet was not allowed to leave the house's confines. Large metal bars were locked into grates and door handles to barricade the mourning bride to be inside.

"Shu is out there, and I do not know his fate." Oma said sadly as a tear fell from her perfect eyes. "I do not know how his father or city are responding to this event and I pray to the spirits that he is safe." She turned and bent down in front of her small alter and lit some incense as she bowed low, her nose touching the floor. "Please, bless him." Oma said in a hushed voice as the songbird gave a few mournful tunes.

* * *

The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom as spring arrived. Thy were the only comfort that Shu had to look at as he paced the palace gardens. There were a troop of guards surrounding him, making sure that he did not leap over the wall and escape to his lover. He stopped for a moment to gaze at the tree and thought about the first time he had met Oma upon it. He was prodded in the back by a guard and Shu continued to walk along the path and back towards the gate that led to the outer courtyard of his palace.

It was a large palace with three towers that stretched towards the sky and large windows that opened out of the Great Hall where lunch was already set by the attentive servants of the palace. She entered the small door set into the wall of the courtyard and walked up the narrow stairs to the third level. He walked past the gleaming walls and tall windows that were covered in lush curtains. He pulled open the door to his room and shrugged to his bed.

He heard the guards place an iron rod over the door and take their positions. He sighed and turned to the window. He got up and walked over, opening the shutter to gaze out at the mountain. "My Oma." Shu said to himself. "Where are you?"

There was a commotion at the door and Shu shut the door in time to see his father rush in. He had a long blue robe around himself as he shut the door behind him. His face was pale and thin, a black beard growing from his pointed chin.

"I need to talk to you." His father said as he stood tall and upright before his son.

"What is it father?" Shu asked.

"It is about this war that you have brought upon us."

"I have not brought this upon us." Shu shouted as he stepped away from the window. "This was not my doing!"

"You were having an affair with the governor's daughter." The father said sternly as his eyes sunk into his head. "She is beneath you."

"You don't understand, I love her."

"Silence!" His father threw up his hand to stop his son's mouth. "This is your fault. You will pay along with all the other men that are to suffer death as well."

"What do you mean?" Shu asked.

"You are to report tomorrow morning to the army headquarters in the city. You will join their ranks and die with them. I will not have you sit by and watch them suffer the fate you brought upon them."

"Have we not lost enough to the war of the benders?" Shu asked. "Has that war not done enough damage to this world?"

"Do you mean to say that benders are all of a sudden of less importance to us?"

"You seem to be putting more effort into a war that has not even started yet."

"Benders are people too." Shu's father said in a voice that seemed to command spirits. "It is fair to say that these benders were meant to be. If fate has deemed this course of action for the world then who are we to go against it. While Kilmojo still stands for all things that have worked for many years for many people, it seems benders are meant to be part of this world as well."

"What do you mean exactly?" Shu asked as he tilted his head slightly.

"I mean that while Pathigo, the fools that deem themselves the masters of all things modern, makes alliances to fight these benders, Kilmojo will show its superiority and bow to this new edition to the world. Pathigo fights against benders and the old ways. Kilmojo fights for integration and the guides that founded this world."

"I haven't exactly heard about this before." Shu said as he tilted his head slightly.

"We were always behind the benders." Shu's father explained, fatigue clearly setting in. "While all the other cities and villages sent countless troops to hunt down these people we stood strong and resisted and persevered. Kilmojo will come out of this fight intact. Whether the same can be said for you is uncertain." His father turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him as he stormed from the room.

* * *

Shishou knocked slyly on Oma's bedroom door and entered, a bowl of peaches and cream and some tea upon the tray. "It will be a heavy day for you, my love." Shishou said as he set the tray down upon her table and whipped the napkins off and arranged them upon the counter.

'And why is that?" Oma asked flatly as she stared out the window towards the cherry blossom trees.

"Well, haven't you heard?" Shihsou asked her with a grin, his dark hair flopping on his head. "Kilmojo has foolishly declared that it is giving backing to the benders." Shishou broke into a cold laugh as his head reeled back and he collapsed upon her couch.

"I didn't know that was such a pleasure." Oma said dryly as she got up and approached Shihsou. "I thought the benders were no longer the problem."

"Well, they are now." Shishou laughed as he turned on the couch and reclined in front of the empty fireplace. "And I have even better news for you as well."

"Oh I can hardly wait." Oma said as she rolled a peach around the tray out of boredom.

"The prince of Kilmojo, Shu, has been ordered to serve in Kilmojo's army for the crime of inciting a war and having an affair with the governor's daughter!" Shishou broke into an even bigger fit of laughter and Oma's mouth dropped, as did the peach.

"Take it back!" Oma shouted as she rounded upon Shishou with a knife from the tray. Shishou shut up and tried to sink further back into the couch. "It cannot be true. Take it back!"

"I wish I could, _my love_." Shishou said with disdain in his breath. "But then again, why should you care? Your father has forbidden it anyway."

"I do not care what my father, you, or anyone else thinks. Take it back!" Oma pressed the knife into Shihsou's chest and the suitor found his breath beginning to fade. He made one swift motion and knocked the knife away. It clattered across the stone floor and slid under the wardrobe.

"You would do well to not anger me." Shihsou said as he stood up, no more threat to his life present. He grabbed Oma's face and forced her into a kiss. Oma struggled away and retreated to the hallway, her own room now a hostile lair.

She ran to the dining room and threw herself at the window. The iron grills that blocked it would not allow her to exit, but she imagined she could. She imagined she was flying away, a dove and Shu as her hawk. She imagined them flying past the cherry blossom trees and the mountains and free in the air.

She imagined a life that would never be. A dormant storm was on the horizon and love could never weather it.

Still, Oma and Shu dreamed.


	2. THE BADGERMOLE

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_**THE BADGERMOLE**_

Shu was forced to the army barracks, a large guard surrounding him. His hands were tied in front of him as he was pushed along. His father watched from the tall tower as his son was sentenced to war. He turned his head and buried it in his long cloak and continued on with his routine.

The army barracks was large. It had tall walls with wooden spokes at the top to keep anyone from launching an air assault. There were three large buildings with slits in the windows for the archers. Shu was forced into the large tent near the back corner. Inside was a large desk with a neat lamp upon it and tons of scrolls and a world map behind the stool.

"Well, if it isn't the traitorous prince." The commander said as he stood up. He was bulky and bald. He had large side burns that ended in sharp points. His hair was grey and his eyes looked weary. He gave a laugh and spit into a pot situated by his desk. "Come as an act of good will?"

"I think you already know the answer." Shu said as his head hung lower and his hands made a feeble gesture.

"I just wanted to hear it from you." The commander said as he got to his feet. "I am commander Moudeddo." He gave a snarl and held a hand out. Shu moved to take it but Moudeddo slapped it away.

"I don't do handshakes." He snarled and grabbed the scroll that one of the guards had been handing over. He took it and opened it with a flourish and leaned in close. "Ah, so you're at the front lines!" Moudeddo looked pleased as he turned to Shu and laughed.

"Well, I guess that's it." Shu groaned as he gave a look out the tent flap to the cherry blossom trees that could be made out on top of the mountain.

"You bet it is." Moudeddo said as he slapped Shu on the back and leaned in close to his ear. "That means that you get to be part of the first strike."

"What?!" Shu asked as he spun around and almost knocked the commander over.

"Well, war is war and the armies are all fired up for it, see.' The commander said as he spit into a bowl in the corner of the room. "And you my little prince are on the front lines. I hope the spirits are with you."

* * *

Oma sat in the window of her bedroom, the cherry blossom that Shu had given her lay in her delicate hands. She could just make out the mountain between the small cracks in the bars. She could also see the wall and shops that lined the bottom of the slope, fighting to stay level at most. The shouts of men as they trained drifted through the air as merchants crammed the streets with their unwanted wares.

Oma turned and fell back upon her bed, she didn't have much to do either way. Shishou was off with his thugs in some tavern in town, stirring up trouble no doubt. She got up and moved to a small shrine in her room and knelt before it. "Spirits, please watch over Shu. Make sure that he survives this war and that I may e with hi again soon." She bowed her head and a single tear slipped from her grieving eye.

* * *

The troops of Kilmojo bean their morning run strong. Shu was in the back of the pack, barely able to keep pace with them. A nother guard was set up behind him, Moudeddo himself making sure Shu did not waver from the path. They ran into town and followed the side roads to the west before taking the path out towards the hills.

"Pick up the pace boys. Won't be going this slow when there's a spear to your back." The drill instructor shouted as the group seemed to pick up the pace. Shu pulled over to the side and sat on a rock to catch his breath, sweat pouring down his face. Moudeddo moved to the side and stood beside him.

"You just keep moving." Moudeddo shouted to the recruits behind him. They gave a sharp nod and continued to jog, picking up pace to fall in with the other group. Moudeddo spit into the bushes and looked down upon Shu. "Everything you dreamed it would be?"

"And then some." Shu responded as he removed his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off. "I never wanted a war. I wanted love and peace and happiness. Hasn't this whole bender business done enough to this world?"

"Not enough if I say so." Moudeddo replied. Shu looked up to him.

"And why do you think that?" Shu asked.

"Well, much like your father, I assume that this was meant to be. Like the spirits wanted it to happen." Moudeddo took a seat next to Shu and wiped his face. "What I don't get is why it has been so small. Yeah sure the world we know has been turned upside down but you have to wonder, is that it? Is there just a large army with no coordination going around after this group of people that we will eventually have to live with or is this just the prelude to something even bigger?"

"I still don't get what you mean." Shu stammered.

"You sure are thick headed." Moudeddo said as he got up and took a few steps. "That kind of thinking isn't needed in any army. A soldier needs to be intelligent. He needs to understand why he's fighting, and the way I see it, we are just setting up for the world shattering event to come from these benders. Maybe it's time you became part of bender history as well." Moudeddo took off running, leaving Shu to think over these things.

"And what part could I have in this big war?" Shu asked himself as he looked to the ground, running a hand along the back of his neck. He looked skyward, towards the mountain with the two cherry trees on top, both intertwined. He felt the earth shake and he turned around to see a hole appear in the ground. A long nose poked out, sniffing the air before turning around and disappearing beneath the earth.

Shu sat up and looked around. Moudeddo was far enough away that it would be hard for him to hear. Shu walked over to the hole in the ground and climb down it. The tunnel opened up the farther he went down and he found it surprisingly easy to maneuver without light. He could feel the earth around him and beneath him. Shu linked, hoping to see if his eyes were really open. They were.

He ducked as a tail almost collided with his head. He heard a sort or growl mixed with a purr. He dodged to the side as a claw seemed to slash at him. He realized that there was a giant beast in front of him and he had walked right into its den.

Shu stood still, waiting to see what the next move would be, trying to feel it from the earth. Yet it remained still, as if it too was waiting for the next move. Shu took a step forward and he felt the earth slip from beneath him. He twisted around and he turned quickly. He made a jab at the creature but he felt a heavy rock fall from above. Shu dove out of the way as the rock hit the ground. The rock then lifted into the air and propelled itself at him. Shu put out a hand and diverted it, feeling the energy of the rock in the palm of his hand.

It was a badgermole. Shu gazed upon the creature as some light began to fill the den. The badgermole was moving the earth, waiting and listening to see what his opponent would do. "You can bend the earth." Shu said as he moved forward slowly. The badgermole lowered its head and moved forward, its legs moving in a small sweeping manner.

Earthbending was how I interacted with its world. Shu bowed low to the creature. The badgermole sniffed him over and then licked his head, ruffling the hair there. Shu laughed and patted it down. The creature then turned and began to bend the earth away, making a new tunnel for himself. Shu watched as the badgermole moved its limbs in ways that seemed to make a connection to the earth. Shu stopped and practiced this, making an indent in the wall of the tunnel. He then focused upon the ground and made a rock float into the air and shoot into the wall.

"I'm a bender!" Shu exclaimed as he realized this. He practiced some more, the badgermole watching him though it was blind. It would move its foot in a certain way at times to show him how to do a technique. Shu focused at a wall and pushed outwards. The badgermole quickly set up a shield around them as the hill collapsed, rocks shooting out.

"I think I may have over did it a little." Shu said as the badgermole grunted. "I got a little carried away." Shu lowered the shield himself and looked out through the dust at the destruction he had done. It was just a hill that had collapsed but it seemed that it was much harsher. Shu stepped out of the rubble, turning to see the badgermole disappear back into one of his many tunnels. Shu slipped his shirt back on and walked back to the path.

He heard some shouts as soldiers were running around frantically. "What's going on?" Shu asked at the commotion.

"We think Pathigo made an attack." A man said as he slipped the armor on and raced to join his comrades that were assembling at the barracks.

"They made the first strike already?" Shu asked as he too ran to reach the barracks.

"Yeah, didn't you see the landslide?" another soldier asked as he raced past.

"Landslide?" Shu asked as he realized what they were saying. His practice had been interpreted as an attack. "I think it was just a landslide." Shu said, trying to keep himself from battle.

"Not possible."

"And why not?" Shu asked.

"Because, Moudeddo was trapped beneath the rocks. He is dead."


	3. THE PASS

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

_**THE PASS**_

The army activity had all but died. To avoid the army movement to the north and east, the group had to work their ways southwards to avoid capture. "It's scary, isn't it?" Kizu asked as he stared at the tall hills.

"What do you mean?" Mizu asked as she stirred the soup with her waterbending.

"I mean, it has been two weeks and we haven't heard a word from Ba Sing Se since the night we left. Not even a passing army battalion." Kizu said as he sat down.

"I wouldn't talk about it too loud." Mizu said as she leaned close to him and gave a small nod to the silent figure that was Kan.

"Well, you know that he has to face it at some time or another." Kizu said as he held out his bowl. Mizu bent some soup into it and handed him a spoon.

"I don't think he's ready yet." Aer said as she crouched down to them, adding some more twigs to the fire beneath the pot of earth they had made.

"Not ready for what?" Kan said in a gruff yet soft voice. "Not ready to face the fact that my dream was destroyed? That the dream I dreamed of a better future for me, for us, has just gone up in flames? Not ready to face the facts that we are living out here with no mats, or clothes but those on our backs and no water and no essentials? That I can't even be a good leader?"

"Well, if you want to say that…" Kizu began before Aer blasted him with air.

"That isn't true." Mizu said as she tried to find the words. "I mean, yeah your dream is dead, I'm not going to lie, but you are a good leader. You lead us all the way around the world in one piece…for the most part. And, it isn't like anyone saw it coming or anything."

Aer sat silent as well and scratched the back of her head. Kan growled and let a line of steam emit from his nostrils. "Someone's fired up." Mizu said to the side as she returned to her work with a small head tilt.

"We'll head through the pass by tomorrow." Aer said finally as she was handed her soup as well. "We should all get a good night sleep."

"Ran-fo is ahead of all of us." Kizu said as he turned to see Ran-fo, curled in Mizu's parka against a rock.

"Well, he did have some rough moments with me on our journey." Mizu explained. "He deserves some sleep."

"You never have told us about that." Kizu said.

"Well, we had a lot going on at the time." Aer said as she tried to offer Mizu an excuse. "Mizu doesn't have to share anything she doesn't want to."

"It isn't anything terribly bad, Aer." Mizu said as she also took a bowl of soup.

"Well, if it's too personal…" Aer began.

"No, it isn't." Mizu said. "It was just a misunderstanding is all."

"What, the owl got took you for another girl or something?" Kizu said as she slurped his soup.

"No, I mean the issue with my parents." Mizu said. "There was apparently something foretold to the spirits by fate about someone being able to change the world. One of the spirits, Koh, found out I was one of them and told my parents I would change the world someday. They panicked and sent me to the North Pole."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Aer said as she placed an arm on Mizu's shoulders.

"Don't worry." Mizu said as she looked up from the fire. "I probably would have done the same thing. They must have done it to protect me."

"Yeah, I'm sure you can ask them that when you die." Kizu said slyly.

"I won't have to. They are alive." Mizu said with a smile across her face.

"That's great! Do you plan on finding them?" Aer asked as she bounced on her knees.

"Well, in truth I don't know where to start looking." Mizu said as she began to blush, Aer's attention starting to make her feel awkward. "But Wan Shi Tong knows where they are. If we are ever near there again, I would like to talk to him."

"I'm sure we could fit it in." Aer said.

"Yeah, right after we do what we were going to do." Kan said with a snarl. "We still have that war in Pathigo and Kilmojo o worry about. The reason we even left Ba Sing Se."

"Right." Kizu said. "And wars seem to be our only priority these days."

"Well, it will all be over soon. You'll see." Aer said as she tried to remain optimistic.

"Yeah, and then maybe we can find Jip again." Mizu said as a side to the comment. Aer lowered her eyes and got up.

"Get some rest guys, we'll need it." Aer walked away from the campfire, leaving her food uneaten by the side.

* * *

The next morning dawned as the group moved past a group of wagons, all heading north to pass back towards Pathigo and Kilmojo. Aer ducked behind a rock as Mizu and Kizu fell in behind her. "Well, should we turn around and try to follow them?" Kizu asked as Kan and Ran-fo slipped behind another rock, Ran-fo almost pale from being next to Kan.

"No, we can slip through the pass that is here." Aer said as she checked both sides of the terrain and leapt out from behind the rock. She ran past the cliffs and stopped just short of the tall rock path that was before them.

"We are going through that?" Mizu asked as she looked at the narrow path that stretched high into the sky.

"Yes. It should bypass the army all together. Their carts can't fit through here." Aer explained as she began to climb up to the peak of the rock path.

"And how long should this take?" Kizu asked as he followed her up.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it won't take long." Aer said with a smile back to him. All hope faded from her face as she saw the long rocky, perilous trek that stretched out ahead of them.

"Yeah, not too long." Kan said as he stepped up next to her and walked down the hill. Aer sighed and looked towards the sky.

"If only I had a way to sustain flight with airbending…" Aer thought out loud.

"Yeah, and I'm sure I can waterbend just by taking it from the air." Mizu said almost sarcastically. She gave a small smile and followed them down onto the small strip of land that connected the middle of the continent.

* * *

Night came as they settled onto a small section of the pass that wove between the rocky hills on either side. "You know there were three paths that we could have chosen." Kizu said as he stopped a leak in the wall with his finger. He then tried to settle into a comfortable sleep but found the arm now stuck above his head too uncomfortable.

"I'll do it." Mizu said as she walked over to him. She popped his finger out of the socket and did a move with her hand. The water stopped and a block of ice formed in the hole.

Aer was at the top of the path, where the rocks started to shift away and continue in their steep climb. She patted her mat down and sat looking up at the countless stars above. She reached into the collar of her shirt and drew out the crystal that hung on a chain around her neck. She held it up and watched it sparkle and glow in the night. She placed it in her hand and gave a faint smile as she ran her hand over it.

"Nice night?" Kan asked as he appeared out of nowhere. Aer's hand clenched the crystal, hiding it from view.

"Yes, I guess it is." Aer replied as she looked at him and then returned to the stars.

"I could guess as much from that smile across your face." Kan said as he stood over her. Aer's eyes fell as she heard Kan give a cough.

"Is there something you want to ask?" Aer asked silently.

"Did you love him?"

"What? Who?"

"You know who I mean." Kan said as his face grew angry.

"Well, Long-hin was really close to me. I was just remembering him and…" Aer said as she turned and looked up at Kan.

"Did you love him?" Kan asked through gritted teeth. The mask was in his hands but his face looked no different. The scar was horrible to look at but it took a while for the brain to register that it was foreign.

Aer looked down and then back up at him. "Yes, I guess I did."

Kan's face twisted and he turned his back to her. "I guess you also loved Prodito as well." Kan spat back at her. "He let you in on his whole plan."

"That's a lie!" Aer shouted at him. "I never loved Prodito."

"But he told you everything" Kan shouted at her. "You knew the whole time and you let him do it!"

"That isn't true Kan." Aer pleaded. "I tried tot ell you. Remember? Before the Red Witch showed up. And he trapped be in an apartment, there was nothing I could do. Kan…"

"Save it." Kan said as he put ahand up and some rocks formed a shield in front of him. Aer fell back and began to tear. "I don't want to hear it."

"At least I don't frighten people away!" Aer shout as Kan turned his back to her. He rounded on her and fire sparked in his hands. "At least I don't scare the living daylights out of Ran-fo every time I look at him."

"Listen." Kan said as his voice began to give way. "I never asked for this. I got this because of you! I went to save you! And what do I get for loving you? What do I get for saving your life? I get a scar, everyone's fear, and nothing from you. Maybe Long-hin should have saved you. Maybe he shouldn't be dead now. Would that make you happy Aer? Maybe I should be the one dead. Would that make you happy?" Kan glared down at her, his chest heaving as he tried to contain his temper.

"Long-hin saved you as well!" Aer shouted as she got to her feet, tears pouring down her face. "I never wanted you to get hurt. I was trying to protect Jip."

"And what a good job you did of that!" Kan shouted.

"What is that supposed mean? It wasn't my fault." Aer said as she pressed a hand to her chest, her breath begin to fade as they turned into sobs. "I wanted to save Jip, I did…"

"Yeah, well maybe you should have let her die there then rot in a prison cell somewhere on death row."

"Stop, please." Aer said as she shook her head.

"Oh, stop? Do you think I can make this stop?" Kan said as he pointed to his misshapen face. "Do you know how much I want this to stop."

"Kan, stop…"

"No! You can go and jump off a cliff for all I care. You and your stupid boyfriend!" Kan shouted. He grabbed the end of the chain that the crystal was on and jerked it out of Aer's hand. He gripped it in his hand and threw it with force out into the water, where it sank in a flash of light.

"No!" Aer shouted as she fell to her knees, doubled over crying. She grabbed Kan's legs and began pounding at them. "You monster! You monster!" she screamed over and over as her voice cracked. Kan pushed her away and turned.

"Leave me alone." Kan walked away, leaving Aer a mess on the stone.

* * *

The next morning was quiet. Kan was now moving in the front of the group and Aer at the rear. They were walking single file across a tin strip of earth. "Is everything okay?" Mizu asked as she turned towards Aer. Ran-fo also stopped to listen.

"Yes, everything is fine." Aer said as she tried to continue but couldn't pass.

"You don't seem well." Mizu said as she observed Aer's face.

"I told you I'm fine." Aer said softly.

BAM!

They staggered slightly as the rock began to shake. Something in the water was ramming at the pass.

BAM! The rock shook again and Kizu threw his arms out. Some rocks floated up and caught them as the rock disappeared beneath them. The water foamed and a large wave splashed upon the pass. Kan and Kizu hopped off onto one side while Aer created a small platform of air and flew them towards the opposite side.

A large fin slid through the middle of the pass and then dipped beneatht he surface.

"Everyone behind me." Mizu said as she made a platform of ice to the other side. They began to run across it towards Kan and Kizu.

A large serpent's head burst through the thin sheet of ice, throwing Aer, Mizu, and Ran-fo into the water. It gave a loud screech and went to attack the new prey. Mizu shot an ice pike at it, successfully hitting the beast. It recoiled and then made to attack them again. Aer grabbed Ran-fo and shot out of the water as the serpent missed. She splashed upon the rocks and climbed onto the pass.

Mizu formed a sheet of ice around her feet and began to drive the serpent back with large waves, crashing the serpent against the pass. It gave one last hiss as it fell beneath the waves and slithered away. Mizu then landed upon the other side, rejoining the group.

"What was that?" Kizu asked as he watched the winding shape disappear in the water.

"A sea serpent I would imagine." Mizu said as she caught her breath.

"I'm surprised it didn't kill us." Aer said out loud.

"Yeah, that would have been so bad." Kan said flatly as he turned and continued walking.

They finally reached land again. Kizu gave a happy laugh and fell onto the large earth. "Oh how I have missed you." Kizu said as he kissed the ground. There was a gate at the other end.

"I wonder who put this here." Aer said as she examined it. She shrugged and walked towards Mizu and Kizu, hoping to regroup after the trip. Ran-fo walked to the post and stopped.

He looked it over and then took out Kan's knife. He dug it into the wood and carved out the word. He bowed his head and went back to the group.

_"It says, Abandon Hope." Katara said as she translated the writing upon the post to the Serpent's Pass._


	4. THE SONGBIRD

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

_**THE SONGBIRD**_

The songbird was circling the sky, twittering in the breeze as the storm finally arrived. Oma watched it depart, tears on her face. The songbird had no trouble in finding the tent where Shu was living. It had a large guard set around it and the royal insignia across the tent flap. It slipped in through a hole in the top that let the smoke from the fire out. It perched upon the stand next to Shu's mat and held out its leg.

"She replied quickly." Shu said as he removed the message from the bird's leg. He opened it and found a new response to his own message.

_I hope that you will be safe in the coming battle. My love is with you._

_Oma._

Shu sighed and rolled the letter up. He shoved it into the front of his armor as the tent flap opened. The songbird flew to Shu's finger and the guards halted at the entrance. "You are requested to be at the front lines." One of the guards said.

"Just give me one moment." Shu said as he bowed and the guards exited the tent. Shu took out a new piece of paper and began to scribble his thoughts.

_In case I do not return from this battle, I want you to know that I love you. You have given me a new purpose in life._

_I love you, Oma._

_Shu._

Shu rolled it up and attached it to the bird's foot. He kissed the bird on the head and stroked it one last time. "Stay out of the fight." Shu said as he released the bird back into the air.

It exited through the hole and flew into the horizon. Shu grabbed his helmet and departed from the tent.

* * *

He stood at the top of the ridge as the army of Pathigo stood opposite of them. Some men were shaking while others began to make faces at the other side. The commanders of each army had met in the middle, and by the looks of things it was not going well.

"I don't think it's going very well." One of the men said next to Shu.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Well, they are yelling and…they just pulled out their swords on each other."

The commanders locked blades for a few seconds and then sheathed them again. The commanders then turned to their armies and squinted at them. Kilmojo's commander scanned the lines of men, pointing out two others and motioned for them to join him in the center of the field. Three men were already walking over from Pathigo's side.

The commander scanned the lines again and stopped. He pointed his long figner at Shu and motioned him forwards.

Shu took shaky steps as he clutched his spear tight. He made sure the bow was secure to his side and that his quiver was full of arrows. The commander grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a huddle with the other two men.

"To decide this battle, we will be doing something different." The commander began as he looked at the young men. One of them gulped and gripped his sword. " We will have one fight to decide the outcome between you three men and three of theirs. Whoever wins will win the battle and we will then discuss the rest of this war."

"So the war could be over by today." One of the men observed as he stroked his beard.

"Yes, Rouhi, it may very well be." The commander said as he looked around himself. Moudeddo hadn't left him in the best of positions.

"And if we lose?" Faita, the man holding his sword said as he lifted it to his shoulder.

"I know we won't. We are far more skilled then them." The commander gave one last pat on the back to the men and then left. Shu knew why he was there. He was the traitor prince. He had caused this war. He was going to pay for it.

* * *

The songbird flew through the tall flags that rose from Pathigo's troops. It flew over the top of the hill and slowly landed in Pathigo itself on the other side. It twittered into Oma's room, carrying Shu's note.

"He wrote back?" Oma asked in her soft voice as she walked into the room with her robe wrapped around her. The bird nodded and Oma ran to its leg. She daintily untied the ribbon and read the message.

"Oh, Shu." Oma said softly as her face tried to both frown and smile at the same time. She clutched the note to her chest and ran to her desk. She took out a piece of paper and grabbed an ink tray. She began to write down the words.

_My Shu, I know you will live. If you died I would not know how to go on. You have made my life of solitude end and a new light of life burst open in me. I love you and I cannot wait for the war to end. I dream of the day where I will once again be in your embrace and we-_

"And what is this?" Shishou said as he ripped the message from under her.

"Shishou…it is nothing." Oma said as she turned on her chair and made an attempt to get the letter back.

"A love letter to your boyfriend?" Shishou asked slyly as the thugs behind him chuckled. Shishou, tall and regal seemed out of place with men that looked too big for their clothes.

"No, it is none of your business." Oma shouted as she got up. One of the thugs grabbed her shoulders and held her still as Shishou paced the room, reading the note aloud. The thugs began to laugh as Oma blushed a violent red.

"Oh, how touching, but you don't seem to have finished it." Shishou said sarcastically as he laid the letter down on the table and took out a knife.

"Shishou, no!" Oma cried as she struggled against the men.

"No, you need to be taught a lesson." Shishou said coldly as the false smile upon his face vanished and he drove the dagger into the letter. The dagger quivered in the table and Shishou gave a hard pull on the letter. It ripped down the center, leaving the letter unreadable. "There, that should do." Shishou dropped the letter onto the floor.

Oma pulled away from the thugs and made for Shishou but he was too fast. He grabbed her arm and twisted it downwards, causing Oma to cry out in pain. The songbird gave an angry trill and flew at Shishou's head, getting caught by a burlap back in mid air.

"You can resist me all you want, but it won't do you any good." Shishou hissed. "We are set to be married and we will be. I will have my power and you can rot in a dungeon cell for all I care." Shishou threw her backwards. Oma tripped over the hem of her robe and fell to the cold stone floor. She wiped the hair out of her face and glared up at him.

"You monster." She hissed at him. Shishou laughed and spat on the ground, missing Oma's finger.

"You wish." Shishou whispered. He snapped his fingers and the thugs followed him out of the room. Oma lifted herself up into a sitting position. As they left one of the thugs opened the bag, letting the songbird out.

* * *

Shu stood ready at the line with Faita and Rouhi. There was no flag of whistle, all they had to do was attack. Shu closed his eyes and bowed his head and hoped for the best. But he could feel it. He could feel the earth strengthening him. He felt the urge to bend the earth in his fingers. He shook it of and looked ahead.

Moda, Progreso, and Guerra, the fighters of Pathigo, were charging towards them. Faita gave a cry lined with shame and ran forward. He dodged one of their attacks and sliced the ankle of Moda open. Moda stopped and then drove his dagger downwards. Rouhi blocked it with his shield and threw Moda off. Guerra tried to surprise Faita but it did not work. Faita ducked under his legs and made to slice his ankle. Guerra blocked it and drove his spear backwards into Faita's chest.

Falling to the ground, the first of Kilmojo's defenders was slain.

Shu had stayed in the one spot since the beginning of the battle. "Fight you coward!" his comrades shouted. "I could do this in my sleep!" "You wuss."

Shu turned to them to respond but quickly recoiled, narrowly missing the dagger of Progreso. "Please, I don't want to fight you." Shu tried to say as Progreso continued to attack. Shu looked over to Rouhi who was now trying to fend off both Moda and Guerra. Rouhi had managed to make a clean cut in Guerra's arm but it was no use.

He quickly fell to the enemy, leaving Shu the last one to be defeated.

Shu make a weak attack at Progreso but it failed. It only nicked his knuckles. Sweat began pouring down his face as the three soldiers surrounded Shu. He dodged every attack, trying hard to avoid a blow. Kilmojo's army was screaming, urging Shu to finally attack. Pathigo's army pushed forward, hoping to scare Shu into dropping his defenses.

In one swift stroke, Progreso threw the sword out of Shu's grasp.

Shu was defenseless and outnumbered.

He closed his eyes and stopped. He could feel the soldiers through the earth, as if he was seeing through it. He could see Progreso ready to make the final strike. Shu moved his arm and gave a thrust. A shield of earth rose in front of him. Progreso bounced off of it, caught off guard by the earth bending he was seeing. Shu flicked his hand, making the earth wall fly at Progresso, taking him out of the match.

Both armies were silent as Shu dodged Moda's dagger. Shu dug his hand into the earth and threw a large boulder at him. Moda fell to the ground. Shu clenched his hands and the earth swallowed Moda whole.

It was now down to Shu and Guerra. Shu gave a roar and thrust his arm out. A line of earth rose up from the battle ground and struck Guerra in the chest, giving him the fatal blow.

Guerra collapsed to the ground as Kilmojo's army gave a loud cheer.

"YOU CHEATED!" the commander of Pathigo shouted as the army flooded the field for revenge against their loss. "YOU HAD A BENDER!"

Kilmojo's army, spurred on by their victory, charged onto the battleground and soon the land around Shu was rent with war.

Shu began to summon large walls to protect his arm and himself and he shot a large line of boulders at the oncoming catapult.

Above the chaos was the songbird. It flitted around, staying out of the way as the war ignited below it.

Shu dipped low and heaved a massive boulder over his head. He aimed it for Pathigo's army. "Fall back! Fall back!" some shouted as they saw the massive rock floating in the air. Shu made to throw it but something caught his eye. It was the songbird.

Shu's eyes began to well and he sighed.

The rock began to crack and it fell out of the sky. Large boulders pelted the battlefield as men ran for their lives. Shu had lost control of the rock. It had fallen.

After the battle, both armies walked around and collected their dead, placing them on large carts to take back to their cities. Kilmojo dug through the rubble where Shu had been standing, pulling out some men that had survived.

* * *

The songbird saw it all and flew back to Oma with another message tied to his foot.

Oma ran to the bird gleefully. "Is he all right?" She saw the note attached to the foot. She took it off and read it. She gasped and dropped the letter on the floor. She clenched her hand to her mouth to try and contain the wail as she fell to the floor.

Only Shu's helmet had been recovered from the rubble.

_Prince Shu is dead._

* * *

_EDITED BY : t-town (I am looking for 1 more editor.)_


	5. THE NEW RECRUITS

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

_**THE NEW RECRUITS**_

The carts began to fill the streets as merchants unfolded their carts and began preaching into the crowds. "Blankets! Blankets for when the war takes your home from you."

"Food at cheap prices. Help out the war effort with a new peach."

"Bad Luck charms! Beat back bad luck with a little trinket of luck."

Many women were buzzing around them. "You are really buying blankets?" one woman asked another. "I highly doubt those barbaric people of Pathigo can get anywhere near us."

"Well, I want to be on the safe side. And it is spring, the weather is very unpredictable."

Kilmojo was not fond of these leeches, but the price of a turned face helped with the money needed to fund a war. Aer walked into the city, Ran-fo asleep on her back. Mizu and Kizu began to scope around the stalls. "Oh. This could be useful." Kizu said as he picked up an odd object that had a wheel and some cogs in it.

"Or completely useless." Mizu said as she took the tool out of his hand and placed it back on the cart.

"We don't have money anyway." Aer said as she reminded him of their condition.

"That was a dig." Kan said sternly as he walked past. Aer frowned and followed him. Kan gave a motion to Mizu.

"You know, I have a name." Mizu huffed as she walked up next to Kan, flipping her hair.

"Yeah I know." Kans said without turning to look at her. "Where did this spirit tell you to go anyway?"

"All he said was that history would be made in Pathigo and Kilmojo." Mizu responded. "I don't know where he wants us to go exactly."

"Well, do we go to Pathigo or stay in Kilmojo?" Kizu asked as he hurried to Kan's side as Aer walked behind them with Ran-fo.

"I suggest we at least stay in Kilmojo." Mizu said. She turned back and looked at Ran-fo, peacefully asleep on Aer's back. "We were chased out of Pathigo. We should stay here."

"As long as there isn't any trouble." Kizu said as he continued on. There was a loud shout behind them and Kizu turned to see a group of soldiers running towards them.

"I think we found trouble." Kan said as more soldiers tried to block them out by the other end of the street.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Kizu complained as Kan, Aer, and Mizu took defensive positions.

"It just comes with the territory." Mizu remarked as she gathered some water together and shot it out at the soldiers. The line of men dodged to the side quickly, avoiding the water whip.

Kan bent low and sent some stones flying at the men. Mizu bent the water from a nearby barrel around them, deflecting some of the troops. She thrust out her arms and the men were washed down the street.

In the midst of the fighting, Kizu had jumped onto the roof and tripped a soldier on its peak. He slipped down the other side behind the soldiers. He twisted and shot a large gust of wind at the soldiers, sending them onto their faces.

Kan moved upwards, causing the soldiers to be launched into the air by the rocks beneath them. Aer caught them in a bubble of air and shot them at the rest of the soldiers who were getting to their feet.

Mizu wrapped a long line of water around them and clenched her hands. It expanded over their bodies, leaving their heads above for air as they were frozen in a block of ice. Kizu walked over to it, and comically pushed it over. "That was easy." Kizu remarked as he rubbed his hands together in accomplishment. But as soon as he said this, more men than before flooded the street, sending the merchants packing and surrounding the benders in a large circle. Spears were lowered to enclose the gang.

"Yeah, real easy." Kan quipped as a spear poked at his chest.

* * *

They had chains around their hands as they were forced to kneel before the king of Kilmojo. "They are benders sir, entering the city from the east." One of the chiefs said sternly. The king raised his hand to his head at the words and slipped it over his eyes.

"And why need I concern myself with them?" the king asked as he waved the hand away from his face. "My son is dead and a war is going on. I cannot bother with these things anymore."

"We are not things!" Mizu shouted as she struggled against her chains. "We…"

"Calm down." Aer hissed under her breath. Mizu lowered back onto her knees as the guards began to close in around them.

"Well, your highness, they may in fact be useful." The chief said. "With troops going off to war and everything, we could use benders to advance ourselves in the war. It would also agree with our pro-bender stand point."

"Yes…this is true." The king said as he lowered his head and pondered this.

"I'm not fighting in any war." Aer spoke up from the group.

"What is that?"

"Well, you see, I am an Airbender. I actually was the first to begin airbending and I have a non violence policy."

" Then what about the time when you…" Kizu began before Aer nudged him in the rib.

"I won't fight in any war of yours."

"I will." Aer and the others looked down the line to where Kan was tethered. His ice mask was starting to slip and had his head held high for the king.

"And why would you?" the chief asked as this new thread appeared.

"I am Kan Benda. I am the first bender and I have watched my dreams turn to dust. I have fought for what I know and believe in and if this war was meant to be then I will join you. I will fight."

"I do believe we have found ourselves another captain, don't you?" the king asked as a small smile spread across his face.

"Well, yes but…sire." The chief said quickly as the king waved his hands and the guards began to remove the chains.

"No, you were right. These benders could be very useful." The king said as he touched the tips of his fingers together and peered over the new recruits. "Show them to the barracks. Fill them in on all the information that we have so far."

"Yes, your majesty." The chief said as he bowed low and exited with the benders.

Aer looked over at Kan as they were leaving. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Aer asked as they walked through the streets.

"Yes." He said coldly without looking at her. They arrived at the same barracks that Shu had previously stayed at. They were shown to their tents but Kan was tapped out. He was lead to another section of the camp while Aer, Ran-fo, Kizu, and Mizu were left to get settled into their new home.

"Well, it beats living in the wilderness." Mizu said as she sat on her hammock. "And we have a roof over our heads."

"Yeah, but the conditions are all wrong." Aer said as she helped Ran-fo into his hammock.

"Oh, come on." Kizu sighed. "It's a war just like everything else. How hard could it be for us?" Kizu asked. "I mean, think about it. You have Kan as a captain and he is _really_ powerful. You invented Air bending and Mizu invented Water bending. What on earth could go against us?" Kizu threw his arms behind his head and laughed as he shut his eyes. " The only thing that could take us down would be one of our own and what are the chances of that?"

"Not very likely since there are not many of us." Mizu said as she threw her pillow at Kizu.

"Yeah, but don't forget about Prodito." Aer reminded them. "We were all close to him and then he turned on us."

"Yeah, but he was a spy for the army." Mizu reminded her. "He was there to cause trouble primarily."

"Whatever happened to that guy?" Kizu asked as he rolled over in his hammock.

"I don't know." Aer said. "All I know is that he fell off the wall. Well, Kan threw him off the wall to be exact."

"So he is probably long gone." Kizu said as his eyes shifted to the floor. "I just wonder what happened to Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah, we never found out about what happened to it." Mizu said.

"We never saw or heard anything anyway. It was over before it began." Aer said as she sat down on her hammock. "I knew that city would be the end of us."

"But we aren't dead yet." Mizu said happily. She rocked in her hammock and then rolled over to take a nap.

'Yeah," Kizu said as he yawned as well. "not yet."


	6. BITTER TRAINING

_**Book 3 :STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

_**BITTER TRAINING**_

The troops looked pathetic. They were scrawny and some were over weight. Their helmets were askew and the armor was miss-matched, finishing the all around appearance of untidiness. Kan sighed as he rubbed his head and placed the helmet over his head. "And here we go." Kan said as he walked over to the platoon he was now in charge of.

The men straightened as Kan walked towards them, his hands held firm behind his back, trying to be as imposing as possible. "At ease men." Kan said firmly. There was no need to say it, the men were enough at ease. One man dropped to the ground under the weight of his spear. "Um…" Kan raised a brow to the man. "Stand on your feet soldier, this is war, not play time."

"Sorry, sir." The man said as he got to his feet. He was thin and lanky and reminded Kan a bit of Long-hin.

"I think the correct term is 'Sir, yes, sir.'" Another soldier said as he readjusted the strap around the two glass circles in front of his eyes.

"Thank you private." Kan said as he nodded his head and shifted the weight on his feet. It was slightly difficult to stand in front of these men. "Now, show me what you can do. Run the course!" Kan blew his whistle and the men were off to the long course that was at the rear of the barracks.

The attempt was good but pathetic. The men were tripping over themselves and each other as well. One man was so large that he could not crawl through the tunnel successfully. Kan face palmed himself and rolled his eyes. One soldier was so short that he couldn't reach the ledge he had to grab and plummeted into the mud below. "Okay, save yourselves me and you the embarrassment and just stop already." Kan said as he blew the whistle again.

One man let go of the rope in mid swing and sent himself and the rest falling into the mud at the end of the course, joining the small man already sitting there. Kan heaved a sigh and dropped his head. "Yeah, they defiantly look to be in good shape to me." Kizu remarked as he walked over after finishing his run with the elite group.

"Who asked you?" Kan said as he turned to Kizu. Kizu clenched his hands and some rocks flew up to form a chair for him.

"I'm just saying…" Kizu began before Kan did a quick punch and the rock stopped levitating and fell to the ground with Kizu. "You know, my brother didn't even pick on me this much."

"Then why don't you go home and get him?" Kan said sarcastically. The soldiers were walking back to him, covered in a healthy layer of earth.

"Yeah, well I got a war to fight here." Kizu said. There was a loud bang from somewhere over the hills as another battle began on the eastern mountains. Some men were running with large bags loaded down with medical supplies. "See." Kizu turned and left, running to his tent to grab his armor.

"Does this mean we get to join the fighting?" the large man asked as he rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, let's do it." The small guy said. "We can take 'em."

"You wouldn't even be able to fight a sea sponge with your agility." Kan shouted as he stormed off.

"I think he's upset." One man with large side burns said.

Kan entered the tent of the commander, Dueno. He was wearing Moudeddo's second best armor and preparing to leave for the battle. "So, how goes your training?" he asked as his attendants tied the breastplate on.

"Well, it might have been better if I had more competent men." Kan said as he removed his ice mask. He heard and ink bottle fall as one of the servants fell to the ground. He had forgotten how bad the scar looked. Even Dueno looked shaken.

"Do you really have to take that off?" Dueno asked as he rushed forward and placed the mask back on Kan's face.

"Well, it is my face." Kan said as he readjusted the mask. "I got this scar by fighting another general of the army, a much larger one." Kan had a sudden urge to strike the man, but thought against it as Zhong appeared in his memory again.

"And I'm sure it was a tough battle." The Dueno said. "But please, these men need someone like you who has seen and done it all. I'm just asking that you take some time with them. Many of them have strengths that is unique to them. Use them." Dueno grabbed the sword from the only servant left standing and exited the tent and climbed onto his ostrich horse.

"Wait, what is this battle for?" Kan asked before the commander departed.

"Pathigo has a battlement constructed near the eastern mountain base. We are going to take it and control the pass that it guards." Dueno said as he bowed his head and departed. Kan gave a salute and walked into the tent near by.

"Well, it looks like someone is about to have his big moment." Aer said as she finished tying her shoes up. She tucked the laces under her shin guard and got up off the hammock.

"Could you cut the chatter for a moment?" Kan said as he waved his hand. "Is Mizu around?"

"No, I haven't seen her." Aer said as she walked past him and out of the tent. Kan turned and ran after her.

"Do you know where she might be?" Kan asked as he caught up to her.

"No, but tell me why you need her anyway." Aer said without turning her head.

"I need someone I can trust to be behind my men when we storm the battlement." Kan explained. Aer stopped abruptly and looked downwards.

"And the offer didn't go to me?" Aer asked. Kan suddenly tensed up and a feeling of anger arose in him.

"How could I trust you after what you did?" Kan hissed. "You knew…"

"We've been through this! I'm sorry." Aer said as she turned to him. "You know, that scar is starting to look pretty good on you." Aer stormed off. Kan lifted the gloved hand which held the ugly decaying form of a hand beneath it. He clenched it. It still had some strength to it.

There was a jingle of metal and Kan looked to his left to see his men running towards him. They had looks of eager delight upon their faces. "So, are we going or not?" a guy with long arms and legs asked, clearly taller than most of the group.

"Yes, all platoons must go." Kan said as he shook his head.

"Are you ashamed of us?" the fat man asked as he placed the helmet on his head.

"Well, you aren't exactly what I thought of when I was told I was getting soldiers." Kan said as he looked the men over. "But, we could probably still pull it off. All we have to do is work to our strengths. And…together we could just win this battle."

This new optimism was a bit too much for Kan but it worked for them.

* * *

The battlement was sitting in between two hills, perfect for enclosing any enemies that attempted to charge down the pass. There was already a large battle being fought there as Kan and his troops arrived later. "What first boss?" one of the men asked, his hands twitching at the action.

"Fa Suto," Kan began as he looked to the man. "Go and see if you can't draw the battlements fire.

"I'm on it." Fa Suto took off in a flash, ducking and dodging behind rocks as arrows and spears and large metal poles besieged him.

"Nyil, take out that commander." Kan said as he and the others began to creep along the outside of the battlefield. Nyil nodded and drew his bow and arrow. "Wait for my signal though."

"Oh, sorry." Nyil said as he crouched low and waited as Kan and the others reached the top of the battlement.

"Kei and Bo, be ready when I give the signal." Kan said as the rest of the troops stood waiting. Kan looked down to Nyil and waved his hand.

Nyil shot with accuracy right at the commander, killing him. Before a second had even passed, Kei had ripped open the roof with his strength and Bo had flattened three people beneath his incredible bulk. Stretch, Kan, Pici, and the three other troops were inside in an instant and began fighting off the soldiers inside. Nyil continued to shoot arrows into the battlement, knocking out most of the enemy.

Pici dove under the table, avoiding an axe as Kei grabbed the man by the throat and chucked him out the window. "Close the doors!" one man shouted as he pulled a lever, releasing two large doors that slid across the center, dividing the weapons from the invaders. Stretch grabbed the doors, holding them open as Pici dove under his legs and began to lay the bombs around the interior.

Kan bent the water out of a barrel near by and began attacking the men with his bending. Some tried to run but they were quickly taken out as Kan unleashed his fire whips. "Hurry up Pici!" Kan shouted. Bo plowed through a wall, grabbing the wood to use as a plank. He leaned it up to the hole in the ceiling. Pici dove out as the line of blasting jelly was lit.

They climbed up the plank and dove for safety as the battlement went up in flames.

There was a resounding shout of praise from the army of Kilmojo as Pathigo's men attempted to retreat. "Well done men." Kan said as he rubbed the sweat off his face. "Well done."


	7. THE ENCHANTED HOGMONKEY

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 7:**_

_**THE ENCHANTED HOG-MONKEY**_

Jip held her rabba-roo close as her mother comforted her. "It is only a little storm, honey." She said in her soothing voice. "No need to be afraid."

"But…there's loud noises and…" Jip said as she trembled, a young girl of four years old.

"Fine, would a story help you get some sleep?" her mother asked. "We have a big day tomorrow. We are moving into your cousin, Aer's home."

"I know…and I'm scared…" Jip stuttered.

"Oh, I thought you liked Aer." Her mother said as she poked Jip's nose. Jip's mouth curled into a smile and the mother reached over and took out a box. She pulled out a scroll and cleared her throat.

* * *

**The Woman and the Rabba-roo**

_Once upon a time, in a place far, far from here, there was an elderly woman who had grown old with age and now had a hunched back. She was always in a bad mood. All her children had grown up and left the house, making it dark and empty. She had a walking stick and all the children of the village mocked her. She tended her garden every day, because it was the only thing that kept her from feeling lonely. One day, she saw that her vegetables were disappearing. 'What could that be? I hope not one of those mean children in town' she said. _

_She stayed up all night, far past her bed time, to catch the theif. She heard a 'thump' and a 'hop' and a great whimper. She took her lantern and went to the garden; there she saw a large rabba-roo. It was eating her vegetables. 'Go away!' the old lady shouted. 'I have a cane and I will use it!' The rabba-roo did nothing. It sat there with those big eyes and whined at her. For you see, the rabba-roo had also had children and they had also left the home. The rabba-roo hippity hopped to the woman, and the woman looked at her and saw many things. One of them was that the rabba-roo was lonely too. The woman's heart broke. She said: 'All right, you may stay.' _

_The rabba-roo was so happy that it leapt in the air and did a little dance. The rabba-roo and the woman grew happy again, and soon rumors about it reached their children's ears. They came home with their partners and their children. And the house was full of joy. The woman realized that she had such loving and caring people in her life and, that, no matter how long we are separated, erverything will come to a good end and life will continue._

* * *

Jip sat awake. She was a girl of six years old now. She was sleeping in her bed, listening to the storm outside her window and the sound of shouts coming from the room beside her. She heaved a sigh and sat up. She lit the candle next to her bed and leaned over the side.

She pulled up the box, decorated with fairy tale characters and painted purple and pink and gold. She snapped the hatch and unrolled another story.

* * *

**The Tale of Twenty Cabbages**

_There once was a cabbage merchant that went from town to town, offering his cabbages and advice to all that would listen. He knew how to perform tricks and amazed large crowds with his great mind. One day, he was called before the king. _

_The king was having a great feast for the people of his city and wanted the best cabbage to be served. The merchant was happy to oblige and hurried over with twenty cabbages. They were all big and the ripest he had ever grown. While on the way, he spotted an old beggar woman. She had to feed her children but had no money to pay for supplies. _

_The merchant gave two of the cabbages to her and went on his way with a grin. As he walked, he came into an area that was very suspicious and spooky. He was jumped by four men, each of whom wanted to see him perform. He did some magic tricks for them but they were not amused. Before they did away with him, he offered to give each of them one of his great cabbages._

_The robbers had heard of the man's cabbages and agreed to the offer. The cabbage merchant escaped with is life and now only had twelve cabbages left. On the road to the castle, the merchant saw that the road was flooded. He attempted to cross but was pushed down stream, losing some of his cabbages and leaving him wet. _

_He continued on to the castle now with nine cabbage still in his grip. As he went he met a fierce Lion Turtle._

_The Lion Turtle, a wise being, demanded that the merchant solve a riddle to pass to the castle on the other side. If he answered wrong however, he would lose all his cabbages. The merchant agreed, thinking that his luck would continue._

_'What rises with the sun but falls with the moon? What beast is vicious and firry yet gentle and tame? What is the beast that watches from the sky? '_

_The merchant had no answer to this riddle and gave all of his cabbages to the beast, which vanished in a puff of smoke. The cabbage merchant entered the festival with no cabbages to give. The king was offended and ordered the merchant to be beheaded. But before he could be done away with, an old woman spoke up from the crowd._

_It was the same lady that he had given cabbages to earlier. She said that he had given some to her and that he did not deserve to be killed. _

_The robbers also spoke up from the crowd, saying that he also gave them cabbages and that he knew quite a few tricks for entertainment._

_A fisher and his wife then spoke up and said how some of the cabbages had ran into their boat when the river overflowed._

_The king was glad to see that the merchant had a good heart but the cabbages were still gone. Then, from the sky flew down a large green dragon. It appealed for the merchant as well._

_'I have watched the merchant through his travels and he is a noble, selfless, and kind person. Cabbages or not, he deserves his life.'_

_The king agreed and let the merchant live._

_The moral: Be kind to everyone, they may just save your life one day._

* * *

"What do you have there?" one of the children asked as she peered over Jip's shoulder.

"It's a story." Jip said as she snapped the scroll shut. She was a girl of seven years old. She turned her shoulder to the girl and tried to act like she was mature.

"What's it about?" she asked.

"Well, it's the Enchanted Hog-Monkey." Jip said as she clutched it close to her chest. "It's my favorite."

"You spend an awful lot of time reading those things." The girl said as she tried to unroll the story.

"Well, I love them." Jip explained in her young voice, her hair long and dark. "They make life magical and wonderful. I love them."

"Yeah, but they are just stories." The girl said.

"They are not **just** stories!" Jip shouted. "They are more than that."

* * *

**The Island of Gold**

_A man and his family lived on an island, in the middle of the ocean. The man was a fisherman and his wife tended their garden. One day, the man caught a large fish in his net. 'If you let me go, I will give you anything.' The fish said. The man did not realize that he had just caught the Ocean Spirit._

_He kept the fish and dug a large hole in the backyard. He filled the hole with water and placed the large fish in it. 'Let me return to the sea and I will give you what you want.' The man was greedy and decided to make a deal with the Ocean Spirit._

_'Give me what I want and I will let you go if I am satisfied.' The man said. The Ocean Spirit agreed and began to grant the man's wish._

_'I wish to have a large castle to live in.'_

_The Ocean Spirit obeyed and a large palace appeared in place of the small hut he had lived in. It had servants and chefs and lots of room for his family to play. But the man was not satisfied. He again returned to the fish and said, 'I am unhappy. Give me an island of gold.'_

_The Ocean Spirit obeyed and everything on the island turned into gold. The water was gold and the food was edible gold and his family wore golden clothes. But the man was not satisfied. He again returned to the fish and said, 'I am unhappy. Make for me a wife more beautiful than my own.'_

_The Ocean Spirit obeyed and replaced his wife with a woman far more beautiful. But the new woman was vain and only interested herself in the golden castle and island. And the island was so bright that everyone could see if for miles around. But the man was not satisfied. The man again returned to the fish but before he could wish the fish stopped him._

_'You have asked for many things, mortal. You will have one more wish and then I will take my vengeance.' The Ocean Spirit said sternly. The man stopped to think. He did not want to incur the spirit's wrath and plotted how to escape it. He smiled and said to the fish, 'I wish to have the largest, fastest ship in the world.'_

_The Ocean Spirit agreed and the largest, fastest ship appeared in the golden dock. The man quickly got onboard the ship, forgetting his family and set sail. He tried to sail as far from the fish as possible, but the man was ignorant. He did not understand that the fish was really the Ocean Spirit._

_The Ocean Spirit caused the seas to become stormy and shook the ship around. He then sent a large wave and smashed the ship upon the very golden island the man had wished for. The fish then sunk the island, sparing the family the man had left behind. It then swam out to sea and was never seen again._

* * *

Jip was now a girl of eight years old. She was sitting in her room. The shouting had stopped in the house as her father had left. Her mother did not seem troubled but that must have been from the shock. There was a knock at the door as Aer entered. "Are you okay?' She asked as she walked in.

"Yeah." Jip softly replied. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Aer asked as she sat down on the bed next to her.

"This isn't what usually happens in the stories." Jip said as she held the Enchanted Hog-Monkey in her hands.

"Jip, those are just stories." Aer said as she grabbed Jip's shoulders.

"No they are not!" Jip shouted as tears welled in her young, innocent eyes. "This is supposed to be life. This is just a twist in the story that's all."

"You can't base life around a fairy tale." Aer explained.

"Yes I can. Life is like these stories and pictures." Jip said resolutely. She turned her back to Aer and grabbed the box of scrolls. She held it close and shook her head. "I know it is."

* * *

**The Lemur King**

_There once was a clan of lemurs that lived in the southern islands. They had a great society, which was led by their king. One day, the king proclaimed that he was going to leave the colony and spread his rule throughout the land. The lemurs did not want to see their king leave but they wished him luck anyway._

_The new king was an oaf. He made terrible decisions, such as not preparing for winter and not being able to make any sort of useful decree. The people sent for their old king to return. He did and the lemurs were happy again._

_The king then heard about some lemurs in another region that needed his help. The lemur king once again left his throne to help. The lemurs were not happy to see him leave but wished him luck anyway. _

_The new king was timid. He locked himself up in his bedchambers and refused to leave. He was skittish and was always shaking with fright. The lemurs did not want someone so weak leading them so they pleaded for their old king to return. The lemur king returned to his throne and the lemurs were happy._

_The lemur king once again decided to leave. He wanted to see the world around him. The lemurs were not happy to see him go but they wished him luck anyway._

_The new king was a tyrant. He executed subjects and passed harsh laws that oppressed them. They over threw their new king and asked the old king to return._

_But the old king did not return and the lemurs were left with no one to lead them. They decided that they must lead themselves and so they did. It took them a while but eventually they all forgot about their old king and began to thrive once more._

* * *

Jip was now eleven years old. She had already met Bakiko and Ran-fo and they were now resting upon the floor of her bedroom. She sat up in bed and looked around. She got up and began to pack her things in a sack. "Where are you going?" Bakiko asked as he awoke to the sounds of Jip packing.

"I'm leaving. I'm going with Aer." Jip said.

"Aer? Where is the girl going?" Bakiko asked as he threw the covers off of himself.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know that she's leaving and I have to go with her." Jip said as she slung the pack over her shoulder.

"Then where are you going to put that?" Bakiko asked as he gestured to the box of stories that was on her bedside table.

"I'll have to leave it here." Jip said absent mindedly as she realized that she would have to leave them behind.

"Well, we're going with you." Bakiko said as he rolled up his mat and woke up Ran-fo. Ran-fo was up like a light and merely reached over to grab his already packed sack.

"Okay then." Jip said as she walked over to the box and opened it for the last time. Knowing that this may be the final time she pulled out her favorite fairy tale for the last time.

* * *

**The Enchanted Hog-Monkey**

_Once upon a time, there was an Enchanted Hog-Monkey that was so happy and good that he could make rainbows and sunshine. He could put a smile upon any one's face and all around him there was joy and fun. The entire world was good so long as the Enchanted Hog-Monkey was happy. And every day, the Hog-Monkey would play with his friends in the forest and they would run across the entire world._

_One day the Enchanted Hog-Monkey had so much fun in the woods that he wandered off and got lost in the large woods. He made a game of it, pretending that the trees were his new friends, but it was not the same. Time began to pass and the Enchanted Hog-Monkey grew scared of his situation. _

_The skies turned grey and the world began to become gloomy. The flowers withered and the animals began to become evil and horrible. The Enchanted Hog-Monkey began to cry and the skies dropped rain onto the world. Lightning began to shake the air and the world became even more gloomy. _

_As the Enchanted Hog-Monkey tried to return to his friends he fell into an evil trap. He was stuck in this hole, listening to the evils of the world above him. Days passed and the Hog-Monkey sat in his hole, saying to himself 'I know it's today'. For he was waiting for his friends to come and rescue him. _

_One day, as the Enchanted Hog-Monkey dreamed of an escape from his trap, he felt something on his head. He looked up and saw his friends around the top of the hole. They were still happy and joyous as the gloom of the world did not affect them. 'Do not weep, friend. We have come to save you.' His friends told him. They lowered a rope to him and the Hog-Monkey climbed out of the hole and into the embrace of his friends._

_As the Enchanted Hog-Monkey's mood brightened so too did the world. The skies cleared and sunshine shone down upon the happy world. His friends had all been affected by the Hog-Monkey so much that no matter what happened, they could never be as sad as he was. And they played once more and the world was glad forever more. And the Enchanted Hog-Monkey was the happiest of all, for your friends are always good and kind and trustworthy and they will always be there for you, no matter what._

_And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

"LIGHTS OUT!" the foreman shouted as the lights of the prison instantly extinguished. But the screams did not. The cell was cold and small and the bars let in the pale moonlight from the tall windows on the ceiling. Two guards passed with one inmate, who was kicking and screaming blood curdling screams. A body fell to the floor outside her cell from the chute that emptied out of the execution chamber, the head came later.

People could be heard shouting to the spirits to let them live. Most of these prayers went without answer. A woman and her children were led past towards their new cell, whip marks clearly upon their backs. The mother tried to comfort her son but the tears pouring from her eyes were not helping.

One guard slammed on the bars of her cell, jingling them and causing her to jump out of her skin. "You're next." He said as he flashed a grin of his rotting teeth. He chuckled and clunked the bars again and left.

Jip sat in the corner of her cell, knees tucked up against her. "I know it's today." She said softly, the Enchanted Hog-Monkey waiting for her friends to save her from this hell.


	8. THE ASSASSINS

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 8:**_

_**THE ASSASSINS**_

Kan and his troops were celebrated as heroes. The pass was theirs and Pathigo troops were beginning to lose base in the east. There were some skirmishes to the west as Pathigo tried to grip Kilmojo in its grasp but the invasion was slow moving. Kan pulled back the tent flap and sat down next to Mizu and Ran-fo on the floor.

"So, how are the front lines?" Kizu asked as he handed him a bowl and Aer reluctantly poured him some soup.

"Pretty good, but you should see it for yourself." Kan said as he made a spoon of earth and began to eat.

"Yeah, it would be nice to flex some of these bending muscles again." Kizu said as he tried to flew, not getting much of a spectacle as he pleased.

"Well, war isn't a game." Aer said as she wagged her finger at Kizu. "It is a vile human trait and I want no part in it. I made that clear when I first got here."

"Yeah, we all know that little miss peace." Kan said coldly as he removed his mask. Mizu gave a small chuckle.

"He is right you know." Mizu responded as she looked at Aer. "It isn't like this is going to end without blood shed of some sort."

"Then why don't you go out there?" Aer said sternly as she waved her hand, causing a blast of wind to force the tent flap open. "The king's son has already died, maybe you will be next."

"Actually. She would really be much later then that." Kan said with a snide comment.

"I thought you said the front lines were good." Kizu said as his hands fell a bit lower.

"Yeah, me and my troops aren't dead yet." Kan said coldly as he slurped down his soup. "Didn't you hear that General Hoki's entire patrol, including himself, were wiped out yesterday?"

"I never heard any of this." Mizu said as the laughter died from her face. "What happened?" Aer turned her back to the discussion as Kan began to detail what happened.

"They were trying to take a hill just north of Pathigo but they were spotted. Pathigo doubled behind them and took them out in one swift attack."

"That's awful." Kizu said softly as his head sunk.

"See!" Aer shouted as she turned back to the group. "War is a horrible thing and I never want to live to see another one." Aer stormed past the circle and whipped out of the tent, causing a large wind current to descend upon the camp.

"I guess I agree with her." Kizu said as he began to toy with his spoon. "If it wasn't for the war, I would be home right now."

"Then why don't you go?" Kan responded sharply. "All you ever seem to care about is that mortal family of yours."

"Why do you call them mortal? It isn't like you are a god." Kan's face grew in rage at Kizu's comment. He raised his spoon but couldn't find words to say and merely let a stone fly through the air. It smashed into the flagpole outside and Kan returned to his meal in anger. "Besides, don't you ever miss your parents?"

Kan stopped pounding his bowl, hoping to bore a hole through the bottom of it. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes sunk back into his head. He mashed the spoon into the bowl and tossed it across the floor.

"I'm going to see my troops. I've lost my appetite." Kan said with a hint of rising anger. He got to his feet and walked out, forgetting the mask on the floor.

* * *

Mizu and Kizu roamed the streets of Kilmojo, taking in the culture of the town. "To think, this is the oldest city in the world." Mizu said to herself as she took a bite of her apple and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Yeah, I could never tell." Kizu said as he stopped at one of the illegal vendors on the street. "What is that?"

"This?" the merchant asked enticingly as he showed Kizu a large hat with a large, spinning circle on the top. "This is a bad spirit deflector. Keeps all the evil spirits away from you as long as the wheel keeps spinning."

"Kizu, we don't even have money." Mizu said as she grabbed Kizu by the arm and dragged him off. Mizu shook her head and sighed. "Honestly, can you act older for just a moment."

"Hey, I'm 15." Kizu said as he struggled from her grip.

"Yeah, just a couple months ago." Mizu said as she shoved past a figure in a dark cloak. "Kizu, you have to start growing up. This is a war."

"And who says I'm not grown up? I've done some pretty mature things."

"Yes, but you also seem to get caught up in stupid things like these merchants and your parents."

"Just because your parents abandoned you on an iceberg doesn't mean my parents are the same. Besides, I have Tirji back at home."

"Your brother?" Mizu said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Who knows what's been going on since I left. I bet the whole family is just waiting to see me again." Kizu said as he straightened up and began to walk with a little hop in his step. "I bet they'll throw a huge welcome party for the returning hero."

"Hero?" Mizu laughed as she spat some of her apple out. Kizu shot her a look and blasted her with some water. Mizu twisted her hand and the water slipped off easily. "Hero of what?"

"Well, the farm isn't that far from here. When I win this war, I'll be the hero of the region. Yes, Kizu the hero."

Kizu felt himself launched forward as he slammed into the wall. He felt something else strike the wall beside him and ropes begin to tighten on his back. He struggled to turn around but felt something grab him by the leg.

Mizu had seen the clamps catch Kizu in the shoulder and side and launch him into the building. She turned quickly, summoning the water that she had previously thrown aside. A figure in a black cloak was standing in the middle of the street with what looked to be a large set of crossbows. Another dark figure flew off the roof of the house, shooting a net at Kizu. Mizu sliced through the net but was too late to stop the second one.

Mizu shot an ice shard at the assassin, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. There were two more assassins on the roofs, running along the tops of the houses. One of them had a pair of chins with hooks at the end, the other a bow and arrow. Mizu sliced through the roof, causing the assassins to fall.

One assassin almost reached Kizu, raising his axe to strike. Mizu caught his ankle in her water whip and pulled. The assassin fell, just grasping Kizu's leg before he was flown backwards into another assassin. Mizu turned and formed an ice shield just as the hooks almost caught her neck. She froze the chins together and hurled the man into a wall.

Mizu ran to Kizu, slicing through the net with her water blade. Kizu fell to the ground as the clamps released themselves. "Mizu, what…" Kizu began as Mizu spun around, forming a moving wall of water around them. Mizu grabbed him under the arm and heaved him to his feet.

"No time. Some men are after us." Mizu explained to him. She gathered the water into one long flow and shot it into the street, washing the assassins to the ground. "Hurry!" Mizu took off with Kizu, rushing past the slippery assassins. A hook caught Kizu's foot and held tight.

Kizu gave a punch and twist and a large rock hit the man in his jaw. The man let go and Mizu continued to sprint back to the barracks with Kizu. They rounded a corner too fast and ran headlong into one of the assassins. Kizu gave a thrust and they flew backwards on a current of air. "Thanks." Mizu said as she gathered herself off the ground and grabbed Kizu's hand. "This way!" They took off running again and turned the corner.

They were almost back to the barracks when... Kizu slammed to the ground as the person toppled along with him.

"What are you two doing?" Aer asked as she gathered herself together and picked up the supplies she had bought.

"There are some men after us." Mizu explained.

'Well, this is a war. There will always be men after you." Aer said with disdain as she brushed hair out of her face.

"No. Not those guys." Kizu explained. "Assassins."

"Why are there…" Aer began to ask. Before she could finish they were quickly surrounded by five cloaked figures.

One spoke in a high pitched, raspy voice. "Give us the boy and we'll leave you alone."

"The boy?" Mizu asked as she rounded upon Kizu. "Now, please, enlighten us as to what you did?"

"Well, this was a couple of months ago." Kizu said timidly. "These assassins showed up at my house and…they've been chasing me for a while."

'And you couldn't give us this valuable piece of information before?!" Mizu shouted at him as the assassins released their weapons. Aer threw an air shield around them, deflecting their attacks. She bent down and blasted a large wave outwards. They could see the barracks just up the street beyond the turn. She concentrated, twisted her arms and released.

A long train of air shot outwards towards the barracks. It flew through the gate, past a group of men and hit the bell that was positioned in the center. "Assassins outside the barracks! Assassins outside the barracks!" the bell tolled as the men were alerted. There was a large rush in the barracks as all of the men grabbed their arms and ran outside the gate, taking little instruction from their captains.

Kan walked out of the bathhouse, listening to the call. "Aer." Kan said as he recognized the metallic voice that was running out across the camp. He whipped off his cloth and ran out into the street, not bothering to put armor over his garments.

The assassins gave a shriek and attacked the benders. Mizu ducked and weaved as Kizu was hit again with one of the hooks. Aer grabbed the chain as it began to pull and bent the man off into the other street. A few soldiers found the group battling as they rounded the run. They began to shout back at their captains and more soldiers began to file through the turn.

The first wave went down as the arrows and chins flew. A group of four soldiers stopped, grounded themselves, and began to launch heavy boulders at the assassins. One went down and the axe wielder fell too.

"Duck!" Aer shouted as she grabbed Mizu and Kizu and forced them to the side as arrows began to return fire. A large boulder flew towards them. Kizu grabbed it in mid air and shot it away into the city.

"That was close." Mizu commented. There a chink of metal on metal and she leaned backwards just in time to avoid the sword aimed for her. The assassin then rounded upon Aer. As he raised the sword to strike, he felt his arm grow hot. He turned, meeting Kan face to face. Kan shot the man away, setting him on fire in the process. He turned, dodged an arrow and shot a beam of air at him. The assassin flew off the roof and backwards into the army ranks.

* * *

The fight dwindled down and the bodies were collected. Many citizens had turned up to see what the commotion had been. One assassin was left alive, though badly burned. "Take him away." Kan shouted as the soldiers grabbed the man and led him towards the dungeon.

"We were paid for the boy." The assassin cried as he struggled against the grip. "We were paid for him."

"And anyone that gets paid to do away with a 15 year old boy is pretty pathetic." Kan retorted as he shook his head.

"Oh, we did more than that." The assassin cackled as he stopped resisting. "You should see what we did to his home." The assassin broke into a laugh as he was carted away.

Aer and Mizu turned to see the look on Kizu's face.

He was shocked and amazed. Kizu's eyes grew bigger as his happiness faded in one sentence. "What did they do?"


	9. THE BALL

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 9:**_

_**THE BALL**_

The troops trudged back to the barracks, some wounded and carrying others on stretchers. "I was lucky Kei was around when that catapult fell." One of the men said as he was shuffled along on his stretcher. "He lifted that thing off me like it was a feather."

"Yeah, and I'm glad that Fa Suto was fast enough to grab the rope." Another soldier commented. "That whole line of us would have fallen off the cliff side."

"Makes you wonder what Pathigo is going to do next." A captain said as he rode up next to his troops on his ostrich-horse. "And now that Dueno has added some benders to our ranks, I'm sure we can handle anything."

Dueno was in fact talking with the benders themselves. "Men, I am glad to see that all this talk of barbarians was wrong." Dueno had his hands firmly behind his back and stood erect before the platoon. "We ask that you hone your skills, specify which alliance you belong to, and help on the front lines of this war. This war is not just about Pathigo and Kilmojo, it is about making a place where benders can finally be accepted. Dismissed." Dueno gave the benders a small salute and they returned the gesture. Dueno turned on his heel and stopped next to Kan, who was listening outside the tent.

"So, will this satisfy you?" Dueno asked. "You finally got the benders you always wanted."

"Yeah. I do feel better around benders." Kan answered truthfully as a shadow of a smile flashed onto his face.

"Good. Then I will leave them under your charge." Dueno said with a nod as he thought his plans through. "I will assign a new captain to your patrol." Dueno gave a wave to his aid and began to walk back to his tent.

"Wait, what?" Kan asked as he shot out his hand. A tuft of wind slowed Dueno to a stop as Kan walked quickly over to him. "You are taking me out of my patrol?"

"Well, yes." Dueno explained. "You are a bender and these men could use your expertise to advance themselves. Your old patrol has risen above standards under your hand and I thank you for it. Now it is time for them to get a new captain and move on."

"But they are _my_ patrol!" Kan shouted. "You can't…"

"Fine." Dueno said with a sigh. "But under one condition."

"Name it."

"You will be given some benders to join the patrol and you are to go under a special operation."

"And what kind of operation is this?" Kan asked as he shifted his weight around.

"Operation Wedding Crashers."

* * *

"Remind me again why I am on trench duty?" Kizu asked the captain as he shook his wrists. They were beginning to ache from the large amount of earthbending that he had to do.

"Because, you were the cause behind that assassin attack." The captain said as he slung the shovel over his shoulder.

"You know, if you have it it would be nice if you could use it." Kizu explained as he gave a thrust and some more earth flew backwards.

"Yeah, I really don't feel like it. It's getting late too. It'll be night soon." The captain replied as he began to saunter away. "Make sure it is six feet deep as well." The captain gave a side wave and departed back towards the barracks. Kizu heaved a sigh and mumbled to himself.

"Six feet. Just deep enough for my grave." Kizu remarked to himself. He gave a thrust and the earth flew backwards at his command. But then it gave a tremble and placed itself back right.

"Hey, what gives?" Kizu shouted. He gave a harder push but the earth merely shifted itself back. Kizu wiped the sweat off his face. "Okay, what's the deal?"

Kizu dug his hands into the soft earth and poked around. He touched something that was not quite so dead. He took in a sharp breath and flung the earth aside, catching the man's hands in a case of earth before he could respond.

Kizu took a step back as realization spread across his face.

Shu was alive.

As Kizu stopped to look the disheveled man over, he noticed that Shu seemed to be in perfect condition other wise. "Aren't you the king's son?" Kizu asked. "And, why aren't you dead?"

"Yes, I am Prince Shu of Kilmojo." Shu responded through deep breaths. He closed his eyes and concentrated, eventually breaking the case around his hands. He gripped his wrists at their release and stared up at Kizu. "And who are you?"

"My name is Kizu." Kizu thrust out his hand. Shu tilted his head to the side.

"I remember you now." Shu said dizzily. "You've grown a bit taller and your shoulders have broadened. You were that delivery boy for Oma."

"Yeah, I was." Kizu blushed.

"How's the job?" Kizu turned away and whistled as he tried to avoid the question.

"Well…you know. Anyway, about you being dead…"

"A ploy to get myself out of the army." Shu replied as he put his arms on his knees. "I'm sure you don't know what it's like."

"Oh, believe me, I do." Kizu replied as he sat down next to Shu. "I'm a bender."

"Me too." Shu said as he straightened up. "Well, an Earthbender if you will."

"A what?" Kizu asked as he leaned towards Shu to hear better. "What is it with people and making new bending?"

"We don't really create it." Shu explained. "We simply draw off the energy of the element by learning how to control it through motions. You just don't have the refined version of it. You can bend anything, water, wood plants, fire, air, but in taking a specific bending art like the animals around us, you come to have a greater connection to them."

"Yeah…okay." Kizu said as he shifted his eyes. There was a loud whistle to the west and both of the men turned to see a large firework rising into the sky.

It burst open in a display of color as more fireworks lit up the sky. "What's going on there?" Shu asked as he got to his feet.

"A celebration in Pathigo." Kizu explained. "Some ball tonight before the big wedding of Oma."

"What!" Shu rounded upon Kizu. "What is happening?"

"Well, Oma is engaged to this Shishou guy to make a war alliance and the governor needs the extra troops now more than ever so they are getting married."

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Shu grabbed his head and turned to the celebration on the other side. "What are you thinking about?"

"I have to see Oma again." Shu said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I can't let her marry that scum bag."

"Well, good luck. You are covered in dirt, are the prince of the enemy, and you need an invitation to get in. Good luck with that plan." Kizu chuckled and got to his feet. Shu turned to him and grabbed Kizu by the shoulders.

"Help me sneak back into the palace. I have some robes I could use and I could get washed up there." Shu explained. "I'll wear a mask and put on an accent."

"Okay then. But why are you dragging me into this?" Kizu asked. "I'm just the boy that found you."

"That's exactly why I need you. No one can know I'm alive." Shu hissed. A lantern appeared as a night patrol began to walk past the trench. He stopped at the curve to stare at the fireworks. "Please."

"Okay, but even after you've cleaned up, how will you get into the party. It's a war. Security isn't exactly going to be light around the governor."

"I'll think of something." Shu said as he ducked behind a rock to avoid being spotted. Kizu dug his hands into his pockets as he pondered a solution. Then he felt it.

"I think I solved your problem there." Kizu said as he grinned and whipped his left hand out. He held the brooch Oma had given him months ago in the palm of his hand, sparkling in the light of the fireworks.

* * *

The guards were as strict as Kizu had predicted. There were guards at every entrance and a team of archers at each window. The garden was lit up with candles and dancing as a band played out a swift melody. Guests were all asked to give their invitations at the front gate. A tall man wearing a long blue robe and a hawk mask walked boldly past a large group of aristocrats and headed through the gate. Two spears locked down, keeping the gentleman from passing.

"Invitation please." The guard asked as he held his sword at ready. The man reached into the inside pocket of his robe.

"I am an honored guest of the mistress Oma." The man said as he pulled out Oma's brooch and showed it to the gentlemen. The guards looked at each other and nodded. Their spears rose into the air, points gleaming in the light. Shu took a few steps backwards and nodded his head. "Good evening." Shu said politely as he walked through the guards and down the candlelit path to the garden.

Shu weaved his way through the party members that were socializing by the long table laid out with snacks and finger foods. The center of the garden, upon the very stone courtyard that Shu had been beaten by Shishou's thugs, was the center of the ball. Couples were spinning around fast as the waltz began to pick up. There were some loners who tried to keep to the beat yet seemed out of place.

Sitting upon a chair on the top of the Garden stairs was the governor, decked out in a navy blue coat with a long black robe slung over is shoulders. His hair was tied in a topknot and he had shin guards tied around his legs. To his right sat Shishou, wearing a dark purple robe with some armor over the shoulders and breast. He had a cape wrapped around his back. To the left was Oma.

Her long black hair was tied up in some intricate design of fashion and she was wearing a light pink frock. She also wore the mask of a dove over her face, shielding her beauty from the jealous on lookers. The governor turned to his daughter and chuckled. "Why so sad, dear? This ball is in your honor. You should be happy."

"How can I be happy when you are going to force me to marry that monster tomorrow?" Oma said sternly as her soft voice grew strong. "How can I be happy knowing that my freedom is about to be caged?"

"Stop it now, you silly girl." The governor hissed as he leaned in close to his daughter. Shishou saw this and gave a snide smile as he tapped his foot along to the tune. "You have a duty to your city. I will not have any of this foolish prattle. Shu is dead! He was the enemy."

"He was only the enemy when your arrogance made him one." Oma said as she got up and walked down the steps, away from her father and husband-to-be. She walked to a tree sitting in the corner of the yard. She stopped to think about her life, how it was almost over.

She felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned around and slapped the hand away. Then she felt strong arms grab her around the chest and hold her close. Her face softened and a look of utter astonishment passed over her face. Her breath stopped and she struggled to make words.

"Don't say anything." Shu whispered into her ear. A smile grew on her face and she gave a small laugh. "Just dance." Shu turned Oma around and led her into a slow waltz. The music changed tempo and the lights seemed to dim in the garden. Shishou stood up and looked around for his fiancée, wanting to have this slow dance with her.

It wasn't hard for him to pick out the slow dancing couple, dancing in the center of the courtyard. "Now, who is this?" the governor asked himself as he straightened up in his chair, trying to make out who the masked dancer was.

Shishou was down the stairs in a heartbeat. He grabbed one of his thugs that was passing by with his date. Shishou spun him around and drew him close. "Bring me that man." Shishou said as he pointed Shu out.

"The one with your fiancée?" the thug asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes!" Shishou spat. "Go on." The thug shrugged his shoulders and moved stealthily through the crowd. By the time he reached Oma and Shu, they were gone. The thug looked around, spotting them a couple feet away talking to each other. Shu was holding Oma close as they whispered to each other, a smile visible on Oma's face for the first time.

The thug rolled up his sleeves and made a run for the man. There was a loud cry and a sound of breaking glass. The thug turned to see a water whip smack him in the head. He spun backwards, tripping over the guests.

Kan straightened and flipped an attacker off his back. He spun, bringing a wall of earth along with him. It blocked the man's hand and then shot him back in to the wall. Pandemonium ensued as guests ran for their lives. The archers in the windows now aimed for the mysterious man that had interrupted the party. Kan grabbed them in an air bubble and gathered them in his hands. He set a flame with his bare hands and shot them into the crowd. It was only when the nets were deployed that Shu sunk into the tunnel of earth and departed, his work done. Kan shot himself along with a patch of earth and flew out the other end.

"So, how did it go?" Pici asked as he unloaded his arms of gold and silver.

"I think we did just fine." Kan said as he gave them the thumbs up. He clasped his hands together and bowed to the benders that had helped make tunnels for the others.

"Everything went well on our end as well." One of the benders responded. "But Bo was a bit bigger than we had anticipated. He gestured behind him to where Bo was, half stuck in the earth. Kan gave a thrust and then a sharp pound and the earth released him.

"Way to leave me hanging." Bo replied as he spat some dirt out of his mouth.

"Well, we didn't want to crush you." One of the benders responded.

"I was in and out like lightning. Your distraction really helped." Fa Suto bragged as he held up the key he had swiped from a busy archer.

"Well, you are the fastest." Kan said as he patted him on the back. He looked to Nyil. "And you set up the rope, yes?"

Nyil nodded and gave a bow to his captain. "Good. Then everything is set for tomorrow." Kan said as he broke into a smile. "Operation wedding crash is a go."

* * *

Oma sat in her room, the dove mask clenched in her hands. The guards were running rampant through the grounds, trying to spot if anything was suspicious. They found no sign of Kan's plan anywhere. "Don't worry, daughter." The governor said as he paced around Oma's room. "Your wedding will still go on." Shishou was tapping the table with his fingers as he sulked in the chair. "Shishou, if you don't mind. I would like it if your thugs could guard the door tonight."

"It would be no trouble what so ever." Shishou said flatly without any indication that the governor was there.

"Thank you. Oma," the governor walked to hid daughter and held her by the shoulder.

"Yes, father." Oma said absent mindedly.

The governor scanned his mind, trying to find the words to say but found himself without words. "I love you." The governor managed to say. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and departed from the room, two guards flanking him. Shishou tapped the table furiously and then stood up. He stopped and wiped his face.

"You and me will be wed tomorrow." Shishou said coldly as he shook his shoulders. "And after we are, you will no longer be needed. So don't think that you can speak out against me. Don't assume that you have a say in anything. I only need you to gain office." Shishou laughed as Oma's face fell. She hung her head and Shishou stormed from the room. The door slammed shut and Oma returned to her cherry blossom tree.

The metal bars around the doorway melted away before her eyes and Oma took a few frightened steps backwards. She walked forward, onto her balcony which was now overrun with foliage. The fountain still bubbled and fell into the pool below. Oma ran her hands along the balcony and smiled. And then she saw him.

A tall man with a hawk mask on was standing beneath the balcony, looking up at her. She laughed and waved down to him. "Welcome back." Shu said as he glanced up at her.

"Welcome home." Oma sighed down to him. Shu pushed his hands down, causing a pillar of earth to rise beneath him. He stepped down onto the balcony and they kissed for the first time in months. They let go and Shu once again descended. Oma blew a kiss good bye. The songbird sang the happiest tune it could muster as it returned to its cage in Oma's room. Shu snuck back out and back to secret back to the tunnel he had created and entered it. He paused for a moment and turned to face his friend.

"Thank you." Shu said as he bowed his head to Kizu.

"Don't mention it." Kizu said as he too bowed his head and sealed up the tunnel.


	10. THE WEDDING

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 10:**_

_**THE WEDDING**_

The sun rose up over the mountains that surrounded the two cities. Kilmojo was washed in light, dew still shining on the trenches. Pathigo lay in shadow, slowly coming into the light of day. Oma walked out onto her balcony and yawned. The songbird flitted out the window and flew up onto the cherry blossom tree. Oma smiled as she saw her lover, sitting there as if nothing had changed.

There was a knock on the door. Her maids entered swiftly, dressed in bright red dresses. "It is time for the preparations." Her maid said to her as a red scarf was wrapped around her neck.

"Yes, I suppose." Oma said as she looked out at Shu. Everything would work out right, she knew it.

She was taken to the large tub in the bathhouse, filled to the top with warm water and infused with pumelo. Candles were lit around the tub as Oma stepped in and began to wash. On the other side of the city, Shishou was placing his long red robes on. He tied the sash around his hip with a red silk ball attached at the bottom. He fixed the red cap upon his head and smiled at himself in the mirror.

"Time to take your seat." Shishou said to himself. He chuckled and walked out of his chambers, passing his ancestors tablets as he went.

Oma was sitting before her vanity, phoenix candles burning before her. She had her head bent as her hair was tied up in an intricate design. The red shoes were placed over her feet and a pink undergarment was thrown over her.

* * *

"We all know the plan?" Kan asked his men as they assembled in the courtyard of the barracks. Pici was rubbing his eyes as Stretch gave his long arms a well deserved stretch.

"Yes, we've been through this." Nyil said impatiently. "We wait until the benders hear the signal and then we go in and try not to make much of a sound.

"Well, I'm just making sure." Kan said. "When they reach the shrine there will still be some servants guarding the house, especially after last night. There is little room for error here."

"Then why don't I come along too?" Kizu said as he slipped the helmet onto his head and trotted over to the line up.

"You're only a boy, Kizu." Kan remarked.

"So. You've been off doing all the fighting. I want to have a go. I'm tired of sitting around here."

"Well, you had your fight with the assassins." Kan stated. "And you ran from that one pretty quick."

"I can fight. You might need some help out there." Kizu argued. "You know that I have more experience than the benders in your platoon. I can be really helpful in a tight spot."

Kan thought it through and then sighed. "Okay, but you are only helping if we need it."

"Yep." Kizu said with a smile across his face.

"Good. Then we all know the plan. Head for the tunnels." The soldiers gave a salute and marched off. Some of the early birds stood outside their tents as they watched the men go off to the biggest mission of the war. Even Dueno gave them a salute as they passed.

* * *

Oma was now kneeling before the tablets of her ancestors. "Please, if you are up there, help me find happiness. Let me escape this." Oma lit the candles and sighed. She got up and turned, slipping into the red dress and robe her maids were holding for her.

* * *

Shu opened the hole in the mountain behind a bush, hoping to not be seen. He stepped out in his best green robes and sealed the hole up. The songbird landed on his shoulder and gave a chirp. "Yeah I know it's dangerous." Shu said as he counted his blessings. "But I can't let it happen. I love her too much to let it happen." He placed the servant's hat upon his head and wrapped an old blanket around him. He hunched over and began to hobble along the street. Only a few children stopped to look at him.

* * *

The red veil was pulled down over Oma's face. It was embroidered with red beads that formed hearts, birds, flowers, and conveniently hid the tears from her eyes.

The wedding procession reached Oma's house. The large red canopy waited outside her door for her. The maids stood behind her, brooms held in their hands. Her palanquin was waiting with a soft cushion and red curtains surrounding her. As Oma descended the steps, maids dressed in red tossing rice at her feet and the maids behind sweeping them away with their brooms. Oma stepped into her cage and sat upon the cushion. She closed her eyes and exhaled, allowing the men to buckle her feet to the bottom, making sure she would not escape.

The palanquin lifted into the air and the procession began through the streets of the city, with the most care taken not to pass any shady areas.

* * *

Shu slipped in through the side door of the wedding house and walked back into the hallway. He removed the blanket and hid his green robe in a cupboard. "Excuse me, I seem to have misplaced my keys." Shu said timidly as he held out his hand to the superior. The superior servant looked Shu over. He could see the hat clearly upon his head and reluctantly handed over the keys.

"You can borrow them if you desire, but I need them back promptly." The superior said as he shoved the keys into Shu's outstretched hand.

"Thank you." Shu bowed to the man and walked away. He headed for the side window of the wedding house and unlocked the window. He laid the clasp to the side, making it appear that the screen was still shut. He then turned to the back of the wedding house. He heaved the rice bags into a corner and laid his blanket over them. He shoved a few unwanted items over them. This would buy him some time when he was making his escape. The servants would be too busy looking for the ceremonial rice to notice a man sprinting through the house.

* * *

Pici lifted the top off his tunnel and looked around. He felt Fa Suto nudge up next to him. "There's one by the table." Pici whispered.

"I got him." Fa Suto replied. He turned to the bender and nodded. The bender nodded in reply and made another tunnel to the west.

"Now we wait for Kan's signal." Pici replied as he saw another man walk down into the cellar.

Kan appeared near the front gate. He sealed the street beneath him and shuffled along the wall. He peered around, spotting the archers were not there. They must be at the wedding. Kan turned and nodded for Kizu. Kizu leapt out of the earth and crept to Kan's side. "What do you need?"

"Go to the wedding house and send us word when the procession is about to depart back here.

"That's it?" Kizu said as his shoulders slumped.

"Yes. We'll handle the mansion, you be a look out. The procession is going to have a lot of people in it, namely guards and military." Kan said as he explained everything to Kizu. "I want to know how fast we have to be outta here. I don't want us around when they return."

"Okay." Kizu sighed. He opened a hole in the earth and dove in. He bent his way along the tunnel, trying his best to figure out where the wedding house was. "What did Shu say? Try and feel with the earth?" Kizu said to himself. He closed his eyes and felt. He could feel a great mass of people arriving at a large house set in the south of the city. Kizu opened his eyes and began to earthbend towards it.

* * *

Shu had slipped back into his green robes for the ceremony and had a large hood over his head. He watched as Shishou entered the hall, his thugs spreading out to cover the chapel. The window escape was now out of the question. He looked up to see archers take their places, precariously perched in the upper rafters.

He wouldn't be able to blast his way out of here. Shu weighed his options, beginning to feel like he should have turned and run a long time ago. But faith kept him rooted to the spot. And it was faith that made his bow as the bride was escorted down the aisle by her father.

The guards laid their arms in an arch as Oma and her father passed through. Through the thin red veil, Shu could see a single tear fall from her cheek. She reached the alter, where her father handed her over to Shishou. "Are we ready, my love?" Shishou asked enticingly. Oma took his elbow and stepped forward. "There we go." Shishou sighed as they knelt before the alter, tablets to the Earth set behind it. A priest walked out, decked in a white suit and wearing a long red vest.

Kizu reached the wedding house and shimmied over to the wall. He looked up to see the archers prepared for any attack. He sighed and turned to the screen that thinly veiled the wedding scene within.

* * *

Kan had made it to the balcony. He gave a thrust and a plume of flame shot into the air, followed by a small explosion of sound. The two guards in the cellar turned to see what was going on when Fa Suto had leapt out of the hole and done away with them. Pici slipped the key into the hole and began taking the food supplies out. He handed them to the bender who then shot them along the tunnel on a sheet of earth.

Kei had ripped open the bars on the dining hall and him, Stretch, and Bo had already entered the house. One of the benders calmly sealed the bars back together and leapt onto the roof with airbending. He ran a hand over the path of roof at it caught on fire. He lowered his rope to the soldiers below. Stretch attached the basket to the rope and began piling on as much gold and silver as he could find.

Meanwhile, Kan had entered Oma's room. There was nothing much in there and he kicked down the door. He grabbed the guard's spear as it aimed for him and shot him away. Bo flattened him down the hall and added him to the other guards they had taken out. "Get those maps down to the tunnel." Kan instructed as Kei and Pici returned with bundles of army plans in their hands. The headed towards the window, where Nyil had set up a zipline to bring the sack straight into one of the tunnels they had prepared.

"What do we do now?" Bo asked as they checked around the house for more items. Stretch had already finished gathering all the gold and silver and the bender was now on his way back to Kilmojo with the goods and food supplies.

"Now, we start the deconstruction." Kan said with a smile on his face. He walked over to the nearest tapestry and conjured fire into his hand. He laughed and set the place ablaze.

* * *

The incense had been burned, respects had been paid, and the wedding was nearing its close. The priest was saying a prayer over the cup of wine as he handed it to Shishou. Shishou took it gladly, a broad smile across his face as he took a sip.

"And now, to join these two lives, his wife will also drink of the cup." The priest announced as he took the goblet from Shishou and offered it to Oma.

She sat there, stone quiet. Shihsou reached over and lifted the red veil from Oma's head. Her eyes were closed and her head hanging low. She opened them slowly and reached for the goblet with shaking hands.

She lifted the cup to her lips and-

A rock smashed the goblet into pieces, sending the wine all over the ground. Shihsou turned to see the attackers and felt himself fly backwards as a column of earth appeared beneath him. Shihsou hit the wall and slid off, falling into a heap on the ground.

Shu stood in the center of the house, his arm outstretched from his attack.

"Shu!" Oma shouted as her face lit up and a smile stretched across her face. She gathered her dress and ran to him. The audience was too shocked at seeing the dead prince of Kilmojo that they could hardly move. One of the women fainted on the spot.

Shu and Oma embraced. "What do you think you are doing?" the governor asked as he rose to his feet in rage. The guards were now surrounding them, archer's arrows tilted to them.

"I love your daughter." Shu said bravely as he held her close. "I don't care where I come from or where she does. I want to be with her and you can't stop us."

"I can't?" the governor asked as the spears rose to an attack position.

"No. Because you can't touch a bender." Shu spun around, an earth shield protecting him and Oma. Then, with a rumble, they blasted outwards, shooting the guards into the windows and pouring out onto the street.

Kizu poked his head inside to see the chaos ensuing. Shu had Oma by the hand and was now running down the aisle. Some guards attempted to block their route but Shu gave a flick of his hand, the ground shifting beneath them and knocking them to the ground. They raced past and knocked down the door.

"This way!" Shu shouted as he led Oma out of the wedding house and towards the cherry blossom tree. The songbird was flying above the houses, showing Shu where more troops were arriving from. One man, jumping out of no where grabbed at Oma's dress.

"No!" Oma shouted as she was ripped from Shu's grasp. But before Shu could do anything, Oma had twisted her arms and turned her body, forcing the man to sink into the ground. Shu stood in awe as his lover gathered her dress again and continued to run.

"How did you?" Shu asked as she overtook him.

"I'm a fast learner." Oma said as he stopped. She held out her hand for him and Shu gladly took it. They sprinted through the streets, gaining speed as they reached the mountain.

Kan could hear the shouts from the house. "I think the wedding's over." Fa Suto commented as they could see the army running through the streets.

"Everyone, back to the tunnels!" Kan shouted as he set one more table on fire and sprinted to the tunnel in the cellar.

They leapt in, running pel mel to Kilmojo. The benders sealed up the tunnels again and departed, leaving the mansion to burn.

Shu and Oma ran up over a small hill, reaching the mountain and their cherry blossom tree. "What do we do now?" Oma asked as Shu continued to climb. "I cannot return to your city. They will kill me."

Shu stopped and thought about this for a moment. He looked around, spotting a crevice in the mountain. "Here." Shu said as he stopped and opened the crevice wider. "You're an earthbender now, right?"

"Well, not really." Oma said as she walked over to where he was.

"We can create passages in the mountain and hide in them. We can have the badgermoles help us as well." Shu explained as he opened up the cave and ran inside, bending out two more passages in the earth.

"Okay, but how are we going to know where we are?" Oma asked as she stumbled inside.

Shu thought about this for a moment. It took him a few moments before he realized the crystals from above. "That's it! We can use the crystals to show us the way." Shu bent some of the crystals onto the left path and continued onwards, helping Oma create new passages that twisted throughout the mountain.

And the Cave of Two Lovers was made.

They met in the center of the tunnels, embracing at last as the Badgermoles took over the task of shifting them. "Are you sure they know?" Oma asked as she held Shu tighter.

"I'm sure." Shu said as he looked on of the badgermoles in the eyes and bowed. The badgermole nodded and continued earthbending.

"So, we're finally together." Oma said as she sighed.

"Yes. At last." Shu whispered as he drew her in and kissed her, dropping his torch into the dirt. And as they embraced, the crystals above shone light upon their happy reunion.

* * *

Kan and his army trudged back into camp, a healthy coating of dirt on their skin. "So, how did it go?" Aer asked as Kan slumped into the tent.

"Well." Kan responded. "I think it went really well."


	11. THE JILTED GROOM

_**

* * *

**_

Book 3: STONE

_**CHAPTER 11:**_

_**THE JILTED GROOM**_

Shishou sat fuming as his thugs ran around trying to save the precious belongings. His apartment was on fire, Bo and Nyil having taken care of it personally. "We were able to save some of the clothes, Shihsou." One of the thugs said as he carried a chest far enough out of reach. "I don't think there is much hope to save anything else."

The small buckets of water were useless to put out the fire, it would keep burning without stop. Shishou clenched his fists and turned his back to the sight.

The governor was pacing around the inside of his house. He had a hand clasped to his mouth and was sweating profusely. Tapestries had been burned, the gold and silver was gone, and part of his house was in shambles. "How…" the governor began as he felt himself sink to his knees on the steps of the garden." First my Oma and now…" The governor quickly placed the handkerchief over his mouth to stifle the cry. His red robe was tattered from the splintered wood and he undid his top knot with care.

"My Oma." The governor sunk into his depression quickly and loudly. He composed himself when he heard something enter at the top of the stairs. He turned to see Shishou almost gliding down towards him. "What are we going to do?"

"We will find them." Shihsou said coldly, his fists still clenched tight. "We will find them and I will see to it that your daughter pays for her defiance."

"Now, you can't mean it was my daughter's fault." The governor pleaded as he flung his hands out.

"She didn't resist him!" Shihsou shouted. "She did not stop and scream for help! She has been in love with him for some time now and you've known it. I would not be surprised if she had a hand in the plot to both steal her and destroy our homes. She deserves to pay as much as the Prince does."

The governor broke into another fit of sobs and covered his face to hide his disgrace. "I know. But what can I do? I don't have the man power and the military is off in this war…"

"Give it to me."

"Pardon?" the governor asked as he spun around to Shishou.

"Give me your office and your power and I will lead a fatal strike against them and Kilmojo. They are as much responsible for their Prince's actions as not. Let me take your power and I promise you will see your daughter again."

The governor stalled for a moment, thinking it over. He counted the advantages and cons and then turned back to Shihsou.

With a shaking hand, he handed over his top knot to Shishou. "It is yours."

Shishou took the top knot and tied his hair up as if he had done it all his life. "Very good. Now, pledge your troops to me and we will see victory."

* * *

"What did you do?" Aer shouted as she hurried after Kan.

"Make sure all the weapons are stable." Kan instructed as he passed by Dueno. "Make sure the cavalry knows their marks and assemble all the benders for me."

"Answer me, what did you do?" Aer shoved past a group of soldiers with a blast of air and grabbed Kan by the shoulder.

"We dealt a blow to Pathigo, that's what." Kan said as he brushed the hand off of him. "They got the message. We won't take this war sitting back here. That's why we are going to catch them off guard again."

"What do you mean?" Aer asked as she tried to look Kan in the face.

"We are going to set up a line of men to the north. When Pathigo tries to attack, they'll be destroyed and this war will be ours."

"Kan, you can't keep this cycle of violence going." Aer stated as her shoulders fell. "There is only so much that…"

"Stop. Kizu is coming with us and so is Mizu. You can join if you want to." Kan said under his breath. "Or you can stay here and watch after Ran-fo."

Aer turned her head away from Kan's gaze and walked defiantly back to the tent. Kan gave a small humph and walked towards the benders that had assembled.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where we were told to meet?" Mizu asked as the barren landscape sunk into her mind.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Kizu explained as he lifted his helmet above his eyes and looked around. There was no sign of any army anywhere. "Assemble at the south, that's what I heard."

"Are you sure they didn't mean the south end of the barracks?" Mizu asked as she looked sideways at him. Kizu's eyebrows contorted as he tried to focus on his memory. Mizu leaned backwards and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe they did." Kizu said absent mindedly. He felt Mizu grab his shoulder and begin to pull him backwards.

"Come on." Mizu said with annoyance in her voice. "Maybe we should check those ears of yours."

Kizu felt it. He dug his feet into the ground and turned. "They're coming."

"What?"

"I can feel them, they're coming!" Kizu shouted as he rushed to the other side of the plateau.

"Who is coming?" Mizu asked as she trudged to the Kizu's side. Her mouth fell as she saw the vast army of Pahtigo winding its way through the rocks to the south.

The army was waiting on the wrong side of Kilmojo. "Kizu we have to tell them." Mizu shouted as she pulled him backwards and tried to run for it.

"But by the time we reach them, they'll be in Kilmojo." Kizu explained as he turned around to see the komodo rhinos climbing up after Pathigo's army.

"But we can't take them alone!" Mizu shouted. Some men were drawn to the shout, spotting the two people on the rocks. Kizu looked around, just in time to dodge the boulder aimed for him. He shot a fracture along towards the catapults, breaking one in two.

"We have to get out of here." Kizu shouted as the soldiers began to race towards them. Kizu bent low and summoned a high wall of earth to surround them. He gave a thrust and the top of the wall collapsed, landing upon the first army wave.

"How did you learn this?" Mizu asked as she frantically looked around for some water.

"A friend taught me." Kizu explained. He moved his legs apart and did a sharp jab and turn. Large spikes of earth covered the stone wall, keeping the soldiers at bay. He did another jab with his hand and the spike shot out of the wall, spearing some members of the opposing army.

"I'll go and get Aer." Mizu shouted as she jumped over the tall rocks behind them. "You hold them off until she can sound bend a message to the army."

Mizu was gone in a flash, leaving Kizu to fend against the entire army of Pathigo.

He ducked as the first sword swung for his head. Kizu gave a punch, driving the man backwards on a wave of earth. He found himself surrounded by a group of big men, built differently from how the Pathigo men were. They were tall and had a yellowish skin color yet still seemed dark. They had purple tattoos around their arms in the shape of arrows, bones, and phoenixes. They were wearing red leather with strips of brown dangling down from their purple armor.

They made to capture Kizu, barely missing his waist. Kizu rolled to the side and flicked his fingers outward. The earth split open and a shower of rocks shot out into the air. Kizu blocked the attack from behind and shoved the man away. He felt something graze his back and collapsed to the ground before the spear would penetrate him.

* * *

Mizu raced into the barracks, screaming Aer's name at the top of her lungs. "What? What is it?" Aer asked as she rushed out of the tent. Mizu stopped to catch her breath.

"You need to send a message to the army. Pathigo is invading to the south. They're on the wrong side." Mizu managed to stutter. Aer turned to the north, focusing on the army. She brought her hand in and released, a stream of air whipping through the side. It hurtled over the mountain and collided with the helmet of Dueno.

"Pathigo is invading to the south!" Aer's metallic voice echoed inside of Dueno's helmet. Dueno's eyes widened and he turned around on his ostrich horse.

"We got the wrong coordinates!" Duneo shouted to the army. "Pathigo is attacking to the south. All forces fall back!" There was a rush of clanging metal as the army gathered its things and sprinted back to Kilmojo. Kan reared his ostrich horse and departed at a gallop.

* * *

Kizu was beginning to lose strength. The army kept coming and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt his legs give out first from all the dodging he had done. He grabbed onto the shaft of the spear he had taken and slid to the ground. From here he valiantly warded off all attacks. But it was not enough. The army was pushing onwards, a majority falling back into ranks and heading onwards to Kilmojo.

As Kizu lay there, trying to set up walls to block the army, he saw someone walk up onto the rock he lay upon. It was a man decked out in purple armor, a cape wrapped around his shoulders and a large helmet over his face. The man lifted the viser, laughing at Kizu.

"It's over, bender." Shishou cackled as he drew his sword out and held it at point. "Tell me where Shu is and I will spare you."

"I don't know where they went." Kizu explained as he struggled for breath. Shishou gave a smirk and raised his sword to strike.

He stumbled backwards, his head incased in a block of ice. Mizu leapt downwards, a sack of water tied around her shoulder. He grabbed one of the men around the waist and lifted him up and over. He slammed into the rocks and fell unconscious. Aer landed nimbly next to Mizu and grabbed the shaft Kizu was clinging to. She gave it a quick twirl and followed through in a fast swipe.

Half the army was blown backwards by the force of Aer's blow.

"Hmm." Aer said as she looked down at the shaft. "Maybe a staff would work…"

"Aer!" Kizu shouted as he saw an archer take aim. He moved his hand and the earth rose to shield the arrow's attack.

Mizu was around the wall in a heartbeat, taking out the men that tried to stop her. There was a loud sound as the army of Kilmojo finally reached the fight and began to overtake Pathigo. The catapults were launched and arrows flew as the war erupted around the three benders. Kan could be seen leading his troops into battle, a fierce look upon his face.

Shishou got to his feet and shook the ice off of his helmet. He stumbled around for a few moments and then retreated.

"I think they can handle this." Aer said as she grabbed one of Kizu's arms and lifted it over her head. Mizu did the same on the other side. "We need to get back to safety."

"But what about the army?" Kizu asked as he looked around.

"Later." Mizu said as she helped Kizu up the rocks.

As Kizu looked back upon the battle that had begun he noticed something. It wasn't so much that Kan was a great fighter, it was that his opponents were too scared of his scar to fight back.


	12. PATHIGO'S ARMY

_**

* * *

**_

Book 3: STONE

_**CHAPTER 12:**_

_**PATHIGO'S ARMY**_

"Men, we need to know how we lost that battle." Dueno said as he walked up and down the line of soldiers. "They were supposed to be heading north, that's where the main bud of their army was. So, why did they all of a sudden move south?"

"I don't know, sir." One of the benders said as he gave a sharp salute to Dueno.

"That's what I'm saying." Dueno said as he gave a quick turn to the bender. "No one knew. It was by complete chance that Kizu happened to be there anyway. Something must have happened in Pathigo for this change. We lost a lot of good men out there and we can't stand to have a giant blow to our ranks. We need to know everything that they're doing, everything they know."

"And how will we do that, sir?" Kan asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I want to plant a spy in Pathigo. Try and get into their army and find out as much information as they can."

"And who will you choose?" Kan asked Dueno, looking down his nose at him.

"I want a bender primarily to do it. But not just any bender, I want to have someone that the enemy hasn't seen yet."

"And who will that be?" Kan asked. Dueno chuckled as held up a wig and some fake sideburns.

* * *

The hospital was on the south side of the barracks, a large white stone house with many beds in it. The women were tending to the sick, patching them up and sending them back to the front lines.

"That should be better." One of the nurses said as she helped Kizu off his bed and steadied him. "Only a case of fatigue and a few scrapes. You're lucky you weren't killed in that fight."

"Thank you." Kizu said as he bowed to the nurse and walked on his way, picking up his uniform and helmet on the way out. He exited the house, walking down the steps and out into the sun. As he passed into the canopy leading back into the barracks he stopped.

Ran-fo was sitting there, a solemn look on his face. "Hey, what's up Ran-fo?" Kizu asked as he shifted his helmet to the other arm. Ran-fo said nothing as usual. He tilted his head up and looked Kizu and looked him in the eyes.

Kizu could see that something was wrong just by that one look. "Ran-fo is everything all right?" Kizu asked as he stooped down, sitting on the balls of his feet. "What's up?"

"Kizu." Dueno shouted as he walked up to Kizu, two guards flanking him. He opened his arms wide and pulled Kizu into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better, why?" Kizu asked as he sensed the deception hidden under the warm welcome. Kizu looked down to see Ran-fo looking off into space, the same solemn look upon his face.

"I just wanted to know if you were ready to go back into the field." Dueno said as he began twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh…yeah." Kizu said as he nodded his head. "I'm ready when you need me."

"Good, because we need you now." Dueno said as the smile faded from his face. "You're going on a special mission."

"A mission? To where exactly?" Kizu said as he looked down to Ran-fo. Ran-fo had departed, no trace of him left.

"Into Pathigo." Dueno said sternly. Kizu paused for a moment, doubting that he had just heard those words.

"Excuse me?" Kizu asked as his eyes popped out of their sockets.

"You are going to infiltrate the army of Pathigo and send us back messages on what they are doing." Dueno said as he handed a scroll to Kizu. Kizu took it hesitantly and his mouth hung open.

"But, they know me. They just fought me. They…" Kizu tried to explain. Dueno raised a hand, stopping Kizu's babbling mouth.

"We have ways to disguise you." Dueno said as he held up a wig and fake sideburns.

"But that won't do." Kizu said as he felt himself begin to sweat. "The moment I take a bath they'll know I'm a fake. You can't hide this."

"True." Dueno said as he tossed the fake hair aside. "Then there is always the second option." Dueno parted, revealing Aer standing behind him. Kizu could see that she had been crying. She stepped forward and moved her hands in circular motions. She inhaled and then exhaled as she passed her hands down Kizu.

Kizu, who had already felt the feeling before, felt as if he was being squeezed through a tight tube, all air escaping from his lungs as the Pigment bending took hold. It passed and Kizu took in his first deep breaths as Aer stepped back, her work complete.

Breathing seemed heavier to Kizu as he looked in the mirror that had been provided for him. He was tall and muscular with a bald head and a large purple tattoo on his arm. Dueno handed to him the Pathigo armor they had stolen during the battle.

"So, are we ready now?" Dueno asked as Kizu took the armor.

* * *

"And why is it that you want to join our ranks?" the officer asked as he looked Kizu over.

"I come from governor Shishou's tribe. I want to fight in this war as well." Kizu replied in a deep, foreboding voice.

"Fair enough." The officer said as he wrote down Kizu's name on a sheet of parchment. "You are assigned to patrol 26 and are in tent #12. Be up for training in the morning."

"I doubt I'll need it." Kizu said as he turned and exited the tent. He walked to the tent with his sack and began to unload into his new bunk. There was a loud bang and Kizu turned. He saluted immediately as he noticed Shishou entering the tent, his purple armor shining in the sun.

"So, you are from my tribe." Shishou said as he paced around Kizu, trying to spot any flaws on him. He was trying to see if it was real.

"Yes, governor Shishou." Kizu replied sternly, trying his best not to show any weakness.

"Odd how you didn't join us sooner." Shihsou said with a hiss.

"I was busy with something." Kizu said quickly. Shishou raised an eyebrow in question.

"And what would that be?" Shishou asked slyly.

"A…personal issue with a man…from another tribe."

"And what was this…issue?"

"He looked at me funny when we crossed paths in the woods. I had to teach him and his tribe a lesson." Shishou stepped backwards at this.

"Oh, the Galla tribe. Yeah, I can see that." Shishou said as he surmised what it was Kizu had done. "I must say, you should be commended for destroying that tribe. They could never stand against us. Well, forgive me. But I must have my suspicions now. Welcome to Pathigo."

Shishou bowed to Kizu and departed. Kizu bowed in response and collapsed onto his bunk, relieved that Shishou's tribe was in fact as evil as they say. Kizu rolled over and looked at the weapons lining the tent.

"Yeah, I hope they know what they're doing." Kizu said as he sighed and turned over on his bunk, trying to take a peaceful nap.

_

* * *

_

Azula was sitting on the floor, her head bent downwards and crazy mutterings rapidly exhaling under her breath. "Azula, I need to know." Zuko said calmly as he sat cross legged on the ground across from her. Two Imperial Guards stood at the door, waiting for the first sign of a strike to take Azula out.

_"Why should I tell you? You were her favorite. She loved you. She never loved me." Azula said as her eye twitched. "No, she did love me. No! I won't believe it!" Azula rolled onto the ground as her mentality snapped again. Tears began to pour from her eyes. "I'm perfect. I don't need anyone." Zuko got up and knelt next to his sister. He paused for a moment and then pulled her into a hug. _

_Azula gave a cry as she melted into a puddle. She had never been hugged before. "Azula, let me help you. Let me know where mother is and we can help you together. Dad can't hurt you anymore."_

_"No, I won't!" Azula shouted as she snapped back to her old self. "You can rot for all I care, Firelord!" Azula tried to bite him but she slipped out of Zuko's arms and rolled around on the floor some more. _

_"Azula…" Zuko began in an almost whisper. He looked her in the eyes, trying to understand the fractured psyche of his broken sister. Azula lowered her head and eventually got herself into a sitting position._

_"She was banished to somewhere in the northern Earth Kingdom. I don't know where. All I know is that she is alone without any contact whatsoever." Azula answered in a clam voice. "I wanted to know where she was going. I didn't want her to leave really."_

_"It's okay." Zuko said as he pulled her into a hug again. Azula seemed to fade in the embrace. "Thank you. I will help you. I promise."_

_Zuko pulled himself away and walked out of her cell, the guard leaving with him. Azula, for the first time, had a genuine smile on her face. She looked to her right and glared down at the stuffed animal smiling there. "What are you looking at?" Azula screeched as she kicked it down, knocking herself over in the process._

_

* * *

_

"Here is the vial back." Katara said as she slipped the vial that once held spirit water over her head and handed it to Pakku.

_"Thank you. I see it came in handy." Pakku said as he noticed the water was missing._

_"Yes, it was very helpful." Katara said as she bowed to Pakku. Pakku gave a small smile and placed it on a table in the igloo._

_"I'm glad to see that such an ancient relic has come in such important use." Pakku said as he looked it over._

_"Ancient?" Sokka asked as he rested his feet up on the table. "Please, like the Water Tribe would really give something that old to us." Sokka slammed his fist down on the table, causing a vase to shatter. Sokka gave a weak smile and Katara mended the vase with a simple gesture._

_"What do you mean ancient relic?" Katara asked as she looked Pakku over._

_"This vial is from before the Water Tribe was even formed. It belonged to An ancient spirit who passed it on to the first Waterbender. It had been lost for centuries until one of our own found it. With the currents it had drifted all the way down to the South Pole. The waterbender gave it back to the Northern Tribe as a gift of our culture."_

_"So, that thing is really old?" Sokka clarified as he slipped his legs off the table and leaned over in his chair._

_"Yes. One of the few ancient relics the bender has found for us. She knew of this secret place where all these interesting things eventually ended up. Was a great help to the tribe. Very resourceful I remember her as." Pakku examined. "Such a pity that she was captured in the Southern raids."_

_"Really? Who was it?" Katara asked as her eyebrows raised._

_"The waterbender, Hamma." Pakku stated as he looked at Katara and Sokka._

_Sokka's mouth dropped open and Katara's eyes grew bigger. "Impossible." _


	13. THE SURVIVOR

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 13:**_

_**THE SURVIVOR**_

"Welcome to the patrol." Kizu captain said as he gave him a salute.

"Pleasure to be serving under you." Kizu said as he gave a salute in response. The captain nodded and began to walk down the line.

"Men, today we are going to strike back against Kilmojo. They've had it too good for too long. It's time they see what power we hold. It's time to see what damage Pathigo can do. Today, we are going to bypass their defenses completely and attack the eastern pass into their city."

Kizu's eyes lit up when he heard this. He thought of how to report it but before he could, all the men had picked up arms and were marching off into formation. Kizu sighed and fell in line.

* * *

Mizu spent a lot of time with Ran-fo after Kizu had left. There wasn't much to do though. Ran-fo spent most of his time sitting in his hammock or roaming around the campsite. "So, what do you want to do?" Mizu asked as Ran-fo stared back at her. "Yeah, nothing like usual." Mizu heaved a sigh and got up. "I'm going to take a walk. You're welcome to join me if you want."

Ran-fo perked up at these words and hopped off his hammock. He grabbed her hand and looked eagerly up at her. "Okay. A walk it is." Mizu said as she was led by Ran-fo out of the tent. They turned south towards the back of the barracks, passing the line of men going out for their morning run. Swords swung at their hips, ready for any fight that may happen.

Surprisingly, Ran-fo led her straight to the hospital. "I don't know anyone in here." Mizu remarked as Ran-fo turned to her and begged her onwards. "I'd rather not go in there."

She retreated for a moment and then, with much reluctance, allowed Ran-fo to pull her inside. It was packed as usual, men sitting on cots with various ointments poured onto their wounds for healing. As Mizu walked down the aisles, she could see that the few nurses the army had weren't that adequate. She paused to see a nurse place a slab of seal meat over one soldier's open cut.

"You should wrap it with sea prunes first." Mizu said as she walked over.

"I beg your pardon." The nurse said as she stood up.

"The natural sticky skin of the sea prune's pod help pull some of the toxins out of the wound. Put the seal meat on after for the juices to mix and start healing it." Mizu explained as she took the seal meat off.

"And how would you know this?" the nurse said as she folded her arms and bit down on her lips.

"I used to live by myself in the North Pole." Mizu explained. "I learned all sorts of ways to keep myself alive." Dueno, who had been visiting a captain, turned around at this.

"You know medicine?" Dueno asked.

"Yes. At least enough to heal cut and gashes." Mizu said as she saluted her leader.

"Well, I think we've found our newest nurse." Dueno said as he smiled and held a hand out for Mizu.

"What?" Mizu said as her eyebrows raised. She looked around but Ran-fo was gone. "I can't be a nurse. I…"

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Dueno said as he chuckled and left.

"No, but, commander!" Mizu tried to stop him but it was too late. Dueno was already out the door. Mizu pounded her fist onto the table, knocking over the basin of water.

The soldier gave a sharp gasp as the water hit the open gash on his leg. "Oh, I'm sorry." Mizu said as she reached for the bowl. "Here, let me…"

Before Mizu had finished, her hands had placed themselves over the man's wound. The water began to glow and move over the gash. Mizu stopped, looking at what her hands were doing. Then, she drew them back, revealing the fresh new skin that had healed.

"What in the world?" the nurse said as the entire tent went silent.

"I can…heal." Mizu said as she held her hands up, trying to figure out how water bending could do that.

* * *

Kan was sitting out on the ridge, watching the wilderness below him. "Hey, Kan, look what Stretch made." Nyil yelled to Kan from below. Kan looked over, seeing Stretch erecting a bar across the two poles they had set up.

"Think of it as a nice, 'You're about to enter Kilmojo' thing." Kei shouted as he let go of his post.

"Well, it looks good." Kan said as he leaned up off his knees.

"We haven't got much fighting since that invasion the other day." Bo said as he rubbed his incredible bulk and walked up to where Kan was sitting.

"Yeah, things have been awfully quiet." Pici said as he gave a sharp knock on the post.

Kan nodded and looked back to the horizon. He stood up, fixing the helmet on his head. "Is that a convoy?" Kan asked as he saw the carts come up over the hill.

"Yeah, it looks like one." Kei said as he looked out as well, the rest of his patrol craning to see.

"I wonder what they're doing." Nyil said silently as he leaned in close to Kan.

"I don't think they're dangerous." Kan replied as he looked the carts over. It was then that something caught his eye.

There was a flag hanging from the side of the cart, a word printed clearly on it.

"Ba Sing Se." Kan said under his breath as he read it. He suddenly became torn between shooting the carts out himself or letting it pass into the city.

There was a loud boom as the convoy exploded in a flash of fire. "What was…" Fa Suto began. Purple armor was visible on the ridge just before where the convoy had been destroyed. Kan raced down the ridge, running full speed to reach the blazing carts.

He shot a few rocks into the flanks of Pathigo, knocking most to the ground. There was one that didn't. Kan could recognize Kizu's disguise from the few feet away. The rest of his men went into the battle screaming, attacking any purple they could find as the chaos erupted around them.

Nyil got some shots on the catapult as it launched another flaming rock. It smashed into the rear of the convoy, sending some of the people inside the carts into the air. Bo, Stretch, and Kei were attacking some of the men that were pouring down the pass into the valley.

Kizu, under the cover of losing his balance, knocked some troops into an avalanche of stones as he pretended to gather himself.

Kan shot water whips at the top of the ridge, drenching the troops and sending them sliding down the rocks. It wasn't long before the rest of Kilmojo's army showed up in full battle cry. Kan spun around, watching the reinforcements draw near.

He felt a sharp pain in his face and turned, chopping the sword in half with a wave and blowing the man backwards on a current of air. Kan gripped his face. The sword had only shattered his ice mask. He was unharmed.

He turned and resumed fighting, a new rage born in his unhidden face. And as he set two komodo rhinos back with a blast of fire, he noticed it. His men were frozen, looks of terror on their faces as they saw Kan's scar for the first time. Kan shut his eyes tight and gave a loud scream. He blasted one of the men away, dying in a blaze of fire.

* * *

Mizu was bent over the shape of a man. He had a nasty scar across the bottom of his leg. Mizu took the bowl of water as she had done before and poured it over the scar. She pressed her hands down, feeling the water work its stuff on it. She pulled away, watching the scar vanish before her eyes. "Thank you." The man said as he felt his foot regain some feeling into it as well.

"You're welcome." Mizu said as she bowed her head and got up. She turned to see more men filing in, injured laying between them in stretchers. "What happened?" Mizu asked one of the captains.

"A convoy from the east was attacked." The captain replied. "Some of our men were injured but it was Kan's patrol that made the first strike. I would try and help them first."

As Mizu hurried to help, she stopped. There was a brief moment of recognition as she spied the body of Baas being carried past. He looked like he had been completely destroyed, lying there limp and motionless. Mizu hurried past, looking in some of the private stalls for the men. She rushed past five of the stalls before stopping. She turned, her mouth dropping open as she walked hesitantly towards the bed.

Hitori was lying in a coma, her face torn up by the attack on her convoy. "Hitori." Mizu whispered sliently. She had only seen Hitori for a few moments but she knew her well enough. She walked quickly to the bed side and knelt down by the bed side. She grabbed some water from the basin and moved it over Hitori's head.

Nothing happened. Mizu bowed her head and sighed as she ran a hand through Hitori's frizzy hair. There was a shuffle and Kan entered the stall.

"What happened?" Mizu asked as she got up.

"Pathigo attacked a convoy. Hitori is the only one in any living condition that was in it." Kan turned his head away from her, somber in his motions. Mizu's mouth dropped as she saw them depart.

"Why were they all fleeing this way?" Mizu asked Kan. He shook his head, his hand still held firmly over his face.

"Only she would know that." Kan said as he motioned to Hitori lying on the bed.

"But, they were all from Ba Sing Se." Mizu surmised as she returned her attention to Hitori. She paused, a thought entering her mind. "Kan, has something happened in Ba Sing Se?"

Kan remained silent. He shifted his hand away, revealing the scar underneath. "I don't know." Kan sat down on the end of the bed, his head hung low. Mizu walked up next to him. She noticed Ran-fo slip into the hospital, walking among the dying and dead.

"You know, I'm a healer." Mizu told him. Kan looked up at her. "I could probably heal that scar."

"You could?" Kan asked through disbelief. Mizu thought she saw the first genuine smile cross his face. He gave a laugh and clapped his hands together. "Could you really?"

"Why not?" Mizu said as she summoned some water into her hands. "I've healed enough scars and wounds today." Mizu placed the water gently over the scar and pressed lightly.

She could feel it, energy passing between the water and the scar. It was healing. She focused more and the water began to glow a brighter blue, swirling across Kan's face. It seeped into his dying skin and gave it life. It awoke the sleeping parasite upon his face and prodded it to move. Mizu gave a last effort and pulled away, some water still working upon his face.

Kan clutched his face, feeling something different take over. He got up and moved to the mirror on the other wall. He felt the last of the water stop its magic and he gave a breath of relief. "Finally, I'm not isolated." Kan said under his breath. "I'm not alone anymore." Kan wiped the water from his face and closed his eyes.

He opened them and gave a large smile as he looked at his reflection.

The scar remained, as disfigured and ugly as ever as Kan's hope fell for the last time.


	14. THE BOUNTY HUNTERS

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 14:**_

_**THE BOUNTY HUNTERS**_

The mountain had been searched all along the base. Some men had found a tunnel into the mountain itself but did not dare travel any further. Kizu was sitting at one of the tables with his patrol, eating lunch. "Did you see the look on the guy's face when I jumped out of the bush?" one of his comrades said with a cup held lazily in his hand.

"Yeah. Didn't even know what killed him." One of the men said as he laughed and drank his fill. "Kilmojo doesn't have the guts that we do."

"Yeah. Big bunch of floozies." The comrade said as he took a swig of his drink and then wolfed down his noodles.

"How much have they lost now? Maybe a good mile of land." The soldier said as he tried to map out how much of Kilmojo they had shaved off. The northern mountains were theirs in a blood bath and their patrol was set to station themselves near the northeast corner of the valley next to Kilmojo.

"Who cares? Pathigo is still winning this thing." The soldier said. He picked up his helmet and walked out. "I'm going to go see what pretty women want some of this. You coming, Ram?"

"Yeah. Leave some for me." Kizu joked as he finished his drink and then joined his comrades on a walk about Pathigo. They walked and spoke to each other about issues non related to war.

As they passed the governor's mansion, Kizu stopped. He could see that the mansion was being rebuilt with new iron supports around it. "What's going n here?" Kizu asked.

"There?" one of the men said. "That's just a little renovation. See, when the governor's daughter, Oma, was stolen, some Kilmojo spies broke in and tore it apart with their bending."

"Yeah. And I heard that after they catch his daughter, she's going to be locked up in some torture chamber they're building in the basement." The man laughed and elbowed Kizu in the ribs. "Wouldn't want to be with that thing when she comes back. Been making love to some Kilmojo scum."

They laughed and walked away, a sinking feeling settling in Kizu's stomach.

* * *

"Aer, do you want to go get something to eat?" Mizu asked as she walked into the tent with Ran-fo behind her. Aer spun around, a knife held in her hands. "What are you doing?" Mizu asked as she took a safety step backwards.

"I'm trying to modify this staff." Aer said as she showed the staff she had on the table in front of her. She had been carving out slots in the top and bottom, also boring small holes into the wood itself.

"Why?" Mizu asked as she walked over.

"Well, it was during that surge of Pathigo soldiers. Remember, when they attacked to the south. Well, when I had that pole in my hands, it felt…like I had more control of my airbending." Aer explained. "If I could just modify it a bit, it could be exactly what I need to sustain flight for longer periods of time."

"You do that." Mizu said as she patted Aer's shoulder and walked away. "I'll be sure to bring you back something."

"Thank you." Aer shouted over her shoulder as she returned to her work. Mizu brushed the hair out of her face as she paced around the camp, meandering to the mess hall.

"What's going on?" Mizu asked Dueno as she picked up two loaves of bread from the basket.

"Nothing. The men were just getting ready to set out to the front lines." Dueno said as he shifted his tray over and gave a quick look to the soldiers gathered around their captain. "We may not be back at the barracks for a while. We're all leaving with them." Dueno grabbed a bowl of soup from the table and moved to sit at his private table. Mizu moved with him.

"What?" You mean all the troops?" Mizu asked as she sat down with him.

"Yes." Dueno said as he broke his loaf of bread and dipped it in his soup. "You see, Shishou's tribe has joined with Pathigo's now and we need all the man power we can get out there."

"But, does this mean Kan will be leaving us for good?" Mizu asked as she gave a thoughtful look at him.

"It won't be any different from when Kan has been on leave before." Dueno remarked. "This time though, no one will be in the barracks. Of course you will still have to tend the sick and any injured will be sent back here. I myself will be setting up my new headquarters with the men."

"Oh, I wish you luck in your campaign then." Mizu said as she held out a hand to Dueno. He politely shook it and went back to eating while Mizu got up and walked out of the tent, bringing along Aer's lunch.

* * *

"And why are you here?" Shishou asked the people, sitting near their cart as they entered Pathigo's camp. Kizu had a small squirm in his stomach as he looked at the bounty hunters. "Who are you anyways?"

"They are the Hung Xi Bounty Hunters, sir." One of the men said as he un rolled the piece of parchment the bounty hunters had given them.

"That answers who you are, but not your objective." Shishou said as he scowled at them and snapped his fingers. Spears rose at them. The bounty hunters had their own weapons out in an instant, ready for a fight.

"We are here on an expedition of our own." The one in blue plating said with a muffled voice. "We are gathering any and all benders or those that help them to bring in…for a price of course."

"You capture benders?" Shishou said as he rubbed his ear. "Interesting, because it just so happens that we have a bit of a bender issue here."

Kizu felt a hole open up in his chest as he thought exactly what Shishou was saying. "You see, Kilmojo, as old as it is, has foolishly decided to let the heathens into their army. In fact, they support this new idea of immersion with them!"

"I see." The Bounty Hunter said as he straightened and gave a small salute.

"I trust you know what to do?" Shishou said with a smirk upon his face. He tipped his head and then turned on his heel. The bounty hunters gathered around their cart and began pick out what they would use in their assault. Kizu was forced back into formation as his drill instructor ordered them to march out towards the front lines to relieve the third platoon.

* * *

Dueno arrived t the front lines, large walls of sandbags set up to help cover the archers. Some of the men were sitting around playing a bit of what looked to be poker. They rushed to their feet, standing at attention as their commander passed them. "At ease, men." Dueno said as he dismounted his ostrich horse. He took off his gloves and handed them to his aide.

"We haven't met any opposition yet." One of the captains said as he bowed to Dueno. "We expect that they are switching out platoons on their front lines. At least, that's what a little _songbird_ told us." Dueno winked, indicating that he did indeed understand Kizu's hand in this.

"Good. Then have your men flank the sides of their camp." Dueno said. "Kan, ready your troops! You are going straight into the fire." Kan's eyes popped out when he heard this.

"What?" Kan responded as he scrambled to gather his patrol together. They assembled quickly and began to line up as some other patrols spread out in a fan. They could see from far away that there was a large motion on Pathigo's front lines.

"Looks like our song bird was correct." Dueno said as he snapped his spyglass shut and gave the command.

Kan and his men were over the bluff and creeping towards the other army when it happened.

The air was ripped open by the blast as the explosives went off. Kan and his men flew through the air, twitching and sputtering as they hit the ground hard. Kan was first to his feet as he gave a heave and a rock shield flew from the ground, swinging around to block the other barrage of catapults.

"What is it?" Kei asked as he grabbed Bo and Pici and held them behind him. Kan peered out from a crack in the rocks that floated in front of them. He could make out the colored plating.

"It's bounty hunters." Kan replied as he turned to the benders of the group. "I suggest that you guys take some cover."

The benders responded and dug into the earth, some bending the water over them to hide their escapes. The rest of the troops fell in after them as Kan lowered the stone wall and ran full force to the front lines.

Kizu could see Kan running head long into the fray, letting all of the new reinforcements take their shots at him as the bounty hunters prepared to enter the field. Kizu had to think fast. How could he save Kan while at the same time not making it look obvious whose side he was on?

One of the bounty hunters aimed at Kan, a bomb tied to the tip of the arrow. Before the bounty hunter could release, Kizu tripped into him, knocking the bow to the side and letting the bomb fly into the cart full of explosives.

The Pathigo camp lit up in a blaze of fire and color. The front lines began to draw back when the ground fell away from them. The benders were tunneling from below, sending troops falling into the sinkholes that sprouted in their lines. Kan leapt over the protective wall and began beating down upon the bounty hunters.

He grabbed one by the head and sent him twitching through the air into one of the tents stationed behind him. He heard the heavy axe break through the air and turned in time to duck.

It stopped in mid air and the soldier fell backwards at the impact of Aer's strike. She examined her staff with a puzzled look on her face. "I expected him to go more into the air and not so much stumble backwards. I should fix that."

Two men ran at her from opposite sides, their swords brandished above their heads. "Watch out!" Kizu shouted without a second thought. Aer merely bent some air into the small holes set into the staff, making the glider handles pop out and smash the two men in their faces.

"Those work." Aer observed as she snapped them back in and ducked. She spun the staff over her head, causing the men to be blasted back on a spiral of air. "Just a few more kinks to work out." Aer said to herself as she walked calmly into the fray, making some small adjustments to the bottom tips of the glider.

The flanks of Kilmojo closed in, leaving the only option for Pathigo to retreat. As the enemy fled into the hills of Pathigo, Kizu was hustled back into his patrol. They were the first to leave the battle, already setting up defenses for the other troops to retreat. The bounty hunters hustled past, shooting some explosives and arrows into the oncoming swarm of Kilmojo.

But it was over. Kizu had already given himself away. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

"Thanks for the backup." Kan said silently as he brushed past Aer, who was sitting on a rock, clutching her staff tightly.

"I know." Aer said absentmindedly, gazing off into the dying light.

"You don't have to be so smart about it." Kan said as he stopped and whipped his head towards her.

"I wasn't." Aer said without acknowledging Kan's presence. "I know it was them." Aer blinked hard as the sun disappeared behind the hills around the cities locked in war. "I know they know where Jip is."

"Still on that fruitless thought are you?" Kan said as he tossed a limp hand in the air and turned away.

"I know she's alive." Aer told herself. "And I will find them and I will save her." Aer closed her eyes and bowed her head. She stood up and took off down her rock and bounded down and back to Kilmojo, the sky growing dark on both the day and their lives.


	15. RED REVENGE

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 15:**_

_**RED REVENGE**_

Mizu and Aer walked along the streets of Kilmojo, their arms laden with supplies bought from the store. "So, what were you thinking of making for diner?" Mizu asked Aer as they passed through the gate into the quiet barracks. They headed towards the kitchen, which was vacant, the cooks having left to go to the front lines.

"I don't know." Aer said as she placed the basket down on the counter and lit the lamp on the ceiling above her as night began to fall. "I was thinking of doing a potato stew, yes even adding in some meat, with a side of bread with nuts in it."

"I'm sure the patients would like it." Mizu said as she began unloading her food into the baskets around Aer's cooking station. She then began to walk around the dining hall, turning on lights and closing the blinds as Aer began to chop up the potatoes and bake the bread. There was a creak as the door opened and Ran-fo entered, rubbing his eyes as he stumbled half asleep to the counter and sat down.

"Hey, Ran-fo." Aer said as she looked over her shoulder to the guest. "There are some pastries in the basket if you would like one." Aer started the fire and slid the pan of bread over it. She then began to prepare the broth and pour in some meat and carrots with the potatoes. Ran-fo reached his hand in and took the tart, tossing it into his mouth.

"I'm going to go and check on the patients." Mizu said as she ducked out of the dining hall and heading back towards the hospital. She entered the building silently, trying not to cause too much noise. The nurses were tending to the few men that were lying in there. Mizu walked quietly into the private stall where Hitori lay in her coma. Mizu took water from the basin on the table and began to run it along her forehead, rubbing it into her temples. She thought she saw a flicker of life but it was nothing more than a fantasy. She slumped into a chair, holding her head in her hands as she tried to think of what to do.

* * *

Kan and his patrol were patrolling the perimeter of the camp. "I'm tired." Stretch said as he yawned and stretched his arms out.

"Yeah, me too." Nyil said as he set his bow and arrow down and sat next to Stretch on the rock.

"We still have to patrol." Kan reminded them as he prodded them to their feet.

"Oh come on." Kei responded as he tried to keep his eyes open. "What could happen on a night like this?"

"A lot." Kan said as he looked over the trench in front of them. "I'm just saying don't let your guard down."

Kan walked away, a small flame flickering to life in his palm as he continued his march. "Listen to mister omen." Pici said with a laugh, elbowing Bo in the side.

"Yeah. You'd think it was life or death." Bo joked back. Stretch blurted out a laugh and rocked backwards on the rock, slipping backwards off of it onto the damp grass.

As they continued to laugh a faint red fog began to pour over the hill and sweep across the camp. "What's this?" Nyil asked as he stopped laughing, examining the weird phenomenon.

"Probably just some freak thing of nature. Bo suggested.

"Or a spirit is causing some commotion." Kei said, shrugging the truth off. He turned to walk back to camp but he felt something brush against his neck. He turned, noticing the red fog beginning to grow more bright.

"Should we maybe…" Stretch began before there was a loud bang and a bright pink light filled the night. The soldiers rushed to the trench, lying flat on their stomachs as they edged closer to the edge.

The light was coming out of a large warehouse down in the valley, just outside of Pathigo and clearly visible from their mountainous position. "I say we go and investigate." Pici said as he slipped over the trench. Fa Suto was the fastest, cutting Pici off before he had taken another step.

"No. I say we go get Kan first." Fa Suto said as he tried to pull Pici backwards.

"Why?" Bo said as he too walked over the trench. "This could be our chance to show Kan that we are just as good as any bender."

"He might even take us more seriously." Nyil said as he joined the gang, making sure his bow was tight across his shoulder. Fa Suto gave a timid look and then sighed deeply.

* * *

They walked quietly through the fog as they approached the warehouse. Kei gave the sign to be quiet as they approached the large wooden door. Kei pulled it open easily and Stretch poked his head around the corner. There was a large room with large wooden beams across the roof. The place was filled with red fog and there was a weird rattling noise.

"So…who wants to go first?" Stretch asked as he turned back to the group. Bo was pushed with some effort to the front. Bo gulped and walked into the warehouse with his sword held ahead of him. The entire patrol entered and began to look around for the weird rattling noise.

The door slammed shut with a loud bang. The men turned and were quickly subdued by the soldiers that seemed to come out of no where. They had a large red circle on their foreheads with a weird symbol set into it. The soldiers went down and were quickly tied up.

As Pici, Nyil, and Fa Suto tried to untie themselves they noticed the men stop and look up. There, perched in the rafters, looking like a large red bat, was a woman with pale white skin and a large red hat. She gave a cackle and swooped down upon the men. She had a large smile across her face as she surveyed the men over once. "Where are they?" The Red Witch asked as she turned back to her soldiers. "These are not the benders I was after! Where are they!?" The Red Witch turned and screamed this at the patrol, which was now dreading ever having set foot in the warehouse.

The Red Witch spun in the air and alighted once again on the rafters above. "Fine then. I will dispose of you first." The Witch turned and swiped her hands through the air. The pipes along the wall sprung to life, emitting a stream of pink sparks into the room. The red fog began to mix with it, turning into a thin pink vapor that hung in the air. The soldiers began to gasp as they felt the air being sucked out of their lungs by the noxious gas.

* * *

Aer was sitting in the tent, curled up in a blanket on her hammock. She was swaying slightly as she began to think of the bounty hunters, to wonder about Jip. She looked down at the floor, noticing the soft red glow that seemed to be coming from outside. She got up and grabbed her staff. She threw open the tent and gazed over the wall of the barracks and into the dense trees and hills, where she could make out a bright red light glowing in the distance.

"I wonder what that is." Aer said to herself as she took some steps out and thought about going to get Mizu. She snapped open her glider and hesitated. "Maybe it's best if I check the flying capabilities at a different time." Aer said as she bent them back in and took a flying jump over the wall.

* * *

"Where did they go now?" Kan asked loudly as he began to back track, trying to find his missing men. He noticed the red fog on the ground, rolling in from the hills. "What did they get themselves into now?" Kan asked out loud as he began to follow the mist, his hands ready for a fight.

Kan stumbled down and towards the giant warehouse that seemed almost deserted. Kan crept up slowly, trying to hide his breath on the wind. He opened the door and walked in. It looked normal for the most part. There was nothing on the ground and the air was fine. He let his guard down and began to search around. "Pici! Nyil! Bo! Kei! Stretch! Where are you?" Kan shouted as he began to search behind crates.

The doors slammed shut with an echoing boom. Kan spun around, instantly having to dodge the sword aimed for him. He blasted his back with a large rock but soon found more soldiers coming at him. He took two by the shoulders and spun them around, blasting them aside with airbending.

He ducked and tossed another soldier away on a column of earth and set a fire shield around himself. He noticed the familiar red circle on their foreheads as they tumbled backwards. "The Red Witch." Kan said silently as he put his hands down.

"You called?" the Witch said as she appeared behind him and grabbed his by the back of his armor, lifting him into the air. She conjured red energy into her hand and shot Kan backwards, slamming into a wall and falling into the room where the rest of his men lay on the floor.

"What did you do to them?" Kan asked as he got up and shook his head, his helmet slipping off his head as the ice mask shattered. The Red Witch flew backwards a bit and stabilized herself. A wicked grin spread across her face as she snapped her fingers. The pipe above Kan sprung to life, sending a shower of pink sparks into Kan's face.

Kan began to gasp as the noxious gas began to drag the air out of his lungs. Kan stumbled across the room, slipping over something on the floor. He hit the ground hard, seeing a flash of red before the world went black.

The Red Witch flew down, her guards kneeling before her. "Good. That takes care of one of the benders. Now for…" The Red Witch began.

"Me?" Aer asked as she stood in the door way, her staff held behind her. The Witch's head turned on her neck, looking at the new intruder.

"How many guests are we going to have?" the Witch observed as she rolled her head and spun her body around and glared down at the intruder. "The little air head again."

"Little wicked witch of the west." Aer retorted. She spun her staff in front of her, getting ready for a fight. Her eyes glazed over her attackers, pausing at the bodies of Kan and his soldiers. Her heart stopped, seeming to drop dead in her chest. "Kan?" Aer began, forgetting the danger. "Is he…"

"Oh yes. He is dead." The Red Witch said as a fierce grin crossed her face. "And you will be joining him shortly." Aer felt herself dragged backwards as the red ropes caught her, wrapping themselves around her. She hit the ground hard, grunting to keep some breath in her body. Her staff clattered away a few feet away. She struggled against the bonds as the Red Witch bent down and tossed Aer across the room and into the large army waiting for her.

Aer curled her body up and released, a sphere of air breaking through the magical bonds and setting her free. She hovered in the air and held a hand out for her staff as she fell down towards the swords held to impale her. Her staff whizzed trough the air in a current of air and was grasped firmly by Aer as she spun around.

The soldiers were thrown back by the air strike. Aer straightened herself and turned t the Witch. "This is between us." Aer shouted as she spun again and sent an air blade spinning towards her. The Witch leapt in the air, disappearing in a shower of red light, which sped towards Aer and knocked her aside.

Aer regained her footing, scanning the room for the Red Witch. Aer bent low and turned, her staff connecting with the Witch's claws. Aer bent back on her knees, sending the Witch rolling backwards. Aer dodged a sword and sent the soldier flying into three others. She jumped over one man, knocking him the ground with her staff. She stood her ground and raised her hands to her mouth, sending out a large, high pitched whining noise.

The soldiers grabbed their ears and tumbled to the ground at the piercing sound. The Witch summoned a lasso and grabbed Aer, pulling her towards her. Aer was caught, her hands held tightly to her staff as she was drawn in close to the Witch. "No more tricks up your sleeve." The Red Witch laughed.

"No. Just one." Aer said flatly. One of the wings of her glider opened, smacking the Witch square in the face. The Witch fell backwards as Aer was released. Aer caught the Witch by the neck and threw her to the ground, pinned there by the wing of the glider.

The Red Witch was breathing heavily up at Aer, holding the glider to her throat like a scythe. Aer gave a shout as the Red Witch lifted her hand up and drove it downwards.

The Red Witch vanished in a puff of Red sparkles, fleeing the fight. Aer snapped the wing of her glider back in as she saw the men begin to get up from the ground, the Witch's power over them broken at last. She could hear some foot steps as the army of Kilmojo spilled into the warehouse, securing the perimeter and rounding up the soldiers in bonds.

Aer fell to the ground, exhausted. She looked over into the broken wall where Kan and his men sat dead. Her head fell as she felt Dueno race to her side and hold her in his arms as Aer collapsed.

* * *

Mizu was still looking at Hitori, trying to imagine a way to bring her back to her senses. "There has to be a way." Mizu said as she ran a hand through her hair. "I invented this thing for spirit's sake, I can _make_ the way."

Mizu stood up and rubbed her hands together as she prepared to try again. There was a sudden racing of feet as Mizu peered out of the stall to see Fa Suto and Stretch being carried into the hospital, looking quite dead. "What happened?" Mizu asked as she saw Pici, Kei, and Nyil also dragged in.

"There was some attack made on them by a spirit." Dueno responded as he walked in supporting Aer. A troop of men had to push Bo into the infirmary and two men hustled in with Kan between them on a stretcher. Mizu took in a sharp breath at the sight of Kan's un-healable scar as he was laid down by candlelight in a private stall.

"You can save him, right?" Mizu turned to see who had asked. Aer was standing at the entrance of the stall, her arms held tight against her shoulders as tears poured out of her eyes

"I thought you and him were in a fight." Mizu said as she checked to see if Kan had a pulse. There was none.

"I know but…I just can't…" Aer began but had to stop as she sunk onto the bed. Mizu gave her a look over and turned back to checking on Kan.

"I can't say if water will do anything for him." Mizu explained as she got up and shook her head. "I'll go check on the others though."

Mizu walked out of the stall, stopping at the exit to look back at her lost friend. Aer was staring at Kan, her heart breaking. Aer placed her hands tentatively over Kan's mouth. She removed them and Mizu thought she saw a breath of pink escape his mouth.

Kan's chest heaved and his body shook. Aer broke down in sobs and fell onto his chest, clinging onto the hope that Kan might still live. Mizu turned away, walking away from this one last tender moment between the two ex-lovers.


	16. HOMECOMING

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 16:**_

_**HOMECOMING**_

Kizu was awoken up by a rude pillow to the face. "Hey, what's wrong with you?!" Mizu shouted as he woke up and rubbed the droll off his chin. His eyes widened when he realized that his hands had just passed through the air disguise around him. He quickly made some wild arm gestures to make it seem impossible to see what he had done.

"Calm down." One of his bunk mates said as he adjusted the strong on his pants. "It was just a joke. No need to go all crazy on us." Kizu got up and rushed to a mirror. He still looked like a large and imposing man of Pathigo's army. One thing was certain, his sanity would never be the same after this.

He got on his armor and headed out to breakfast on the front lines, Kilmojo's camp just visible in the distance. They sat down at their table as usual, Kizu scooping some of the raw meat down his throat. There was some commotion happening in the yard and some men could be heard shouting.

"What's going on?" Kizu asked his mates as he turned to the entrance to the tent. A soldier ran in, brandishing his sword.

"Monsters!" the man shouted. "Big…things. Come quickly!" Kizu dropped his plate and ran along with his mates to the yard, here large beasts stood screeching and fighting against their restraints.

They had pink noses with feelers on the tips. They had large claws and no eyes. They were large and imposing, almost like a very big dog. The shirshous stood in a large group with Shishou sitting atop on in his purple armor.

"Good morning men." Shishou said as he climbed down off his mount and took off his helmet. "Meet your new friends." Shishou gave a sweeping gesture with his arm at the beasts. Their tongues were snapping in the air, sending one men to the ground as paralysis set in instantly. "They are expert trackers, able to sniff something a continent away. And their tongues have a sack full of poison that instantly paralyzes anything it hits. Men, say hello to our new weapons."

"Weapons?" Kizu asked as he titled his head, scanning the monstrous things. He noticed one however that was not resisting its leash. It was slightly smaller than all the others, clearly a younger one. It was calm and collected, staring directly at Kizu.

"Yes, you see…they can help us spot anything that Kilmojo attempts to surprise us with. In case they change direction we have these beauties to help. Besides, their tongues are weapons enough for knocking out some of their numbers." Shishou explained as he gave a smug smirk, walking slowly towards Kizu.

His thugs began to close in as well. "And how will they be able to sense them?" Another one of the men asked.

"That is a good question." Shishou answered, his eyes still fixed on Kizu. "They need a sample of someone that has been in Kilmojo first. Identify one and there are sure to be others around them."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get close enough to any guys from Kilmojo?" another man spoke up. "At that point these things are useless anyways."

"That is not completely true. You see…I already knew that our villages have merged." Shihsou explained with surprising cunning. "I know that anyone that joined later must be a fraud. And one that happens to, I don't know, conveniently trip into an archer to protect on of Kilmojo's filthy benders would certainly fit that design." Sishou's face grew livid as he swiped at Kizu, passing clean through the layer of air disguise. The air faded away, revealing small helpless Kizu with his Kilmojo armor still underneath.

Shishou's lips curled into an evil smile as the men quickly backed away from Kizu as shock grew through the crowd. "And what is it that we have here?" Shishou snatched the crest off of Kizu's chest and held it up to the one shirshou that was calm.

It seemed to smell it; but it was not a conscious effort. It nodded it head, bending low to the ground. Kizu felt the swords drawn around him as Kizu threw up his hands, ready to bend his way out of it.

"Now, why don't we send this whelps body back to the enemy as a small…gift." Shishou said with a loud laugh. Kizu snatched a knife out of his pocket and aimed it at Kizu.

Before Kizu's arms could raise themselves in defense, Shishou fell. He hit the ground hard as the paralysis set in. The shirshou stormed through the camp, tearing at anyone against Kizu. It roared around as trainers tried to restrain the animal. Kizu turned and gave a small burst of earthbending, breaking the pegs that kept the ropes tied. Chaos broke out as the shirshous ran across the camp, some men running back into the mess hall and taking shelter under the tables.

Kizu tried to find a place to run to but found the shirhsou at his side. It bent its head low, as if inviting Kizu to get on. Kizu threw a leg over the beast's neck and slid down onto its back. The shirshou reared itself up and then took off at a run, sprinting out of the camp and into the country side next to Pathigo. Kizu watched as the world sped past him, seeming to pass in a flash of bright light.

* * *

The shirshou stopped for breath and Kizu climbed off of it. "Thank you." Kizu sat as he patted the shirshou. "Strange how you seemed to know me." Kizu said as the creature gave a few sniffs over his clothing. "Almost as if…"

_He walked towards the reeds that were being jostled about. He pushed his way through them and snuck up on the creature. It was a small, bewildered creature that looked like a cross between a dog, a mole, and an anteater. It was odd that the beast had no actual eyes. "Aren't you a weird little fella?" Kizu bent down to the creature and it lashed out with its tongue. _

"…that was you." Kizu pieced together as his memory seemed to flood back to him. "You were that small pup that bit me the day of the Comet." The shirshou bowed its head and nuzzled Kizu in response. "Well, I can't go back to Pathigo and…Kilmojo is who knows where." Kizu began to walk through the woods, sitting down on a low stump as he thought of what to do next. He did not have anywhere to go. The shirshou was walking around him, sniffing the ground with its large snout.

The beast straightened and turned its head sharply to the south. "What is it?" Kizu asked lazily as he got up and walked up next to the shirshou. He could faintly see a small village through the thick trees. Kizu noticed it at a glance. "It's Gang Hi." Kizu said absent mindedly as he took some steps forward, sliding down the bank and into the river flowing between the trees. "I'm almost home." Kizu lowered his head, trying to think of what to do. The shirshou padded over, lowering itself for Kizu to mount. Kizu looked the creature over and then leapt on its back. He grabbed the reigns and gave them a flick. The shirshou sped off, racing towards the village of Gang Hi.

The village looked the same as when Kizu had left it months prior. There were people moving silently through the town, baskets held under some arms full of food. Kizu moved smoothly through the crowds astride his mount. The shirshou seemed to be picking along the streets, turning down a cobblestone pathway. Ivy was growing down from the wooden beams above as Kizu…

…_saw a shadow pass behind him and looked up. A figure with a large black trench coat was running on the beams above his head. He saw dual blades flash in the semi-light and the figure leapt at him with a screech._

Kizu pushed the image out of his head as the shirshou, head still bent to the ground, was now turning the corner and soon they were there. A house set into the side of the pathway as all the houses were. Kizu dismounted and took a breath. "This is where you want me to go?" Kizu asked the shirshou as he gave a gesture at the door.

Kizu took a deep breath and opened the door. Sergid was sitting at his table, his head in his arms bent onto the table top. Kizu walked over, his army boots clanking on the wooden floor. Sergid lifted his head wearily, his light hair dropping over his eyes.

"You!" Sergid screamed as he fell backwards onto the floor and made a crawling effort as he moved across the floor. "You…stay away from me."

"Sergid, I'm just here to…" Kizu began. Sergid used the cabinet to lift himself up, grabbing the cross bow out from behind it.

"Stay away!" Sergid shouted as he gritted his teeth in an effort to keep the cross bow steady. "You…you messed up this entire village. You ruined my life!" Kizu could see by the half empty bottles strewn across the table that Sergid had become a heavy alcoholic.

"I did nothing. The assassins were after me, it's true. But there are others benders in Gang Hi." Kizu tried to explain.

"We know that now!" Sergid shouted. "We know all about them and yet they still live here in peace. It isn't fair! The assassins came into our house and took us away! The assassins closed the shops and cleared the streets. It was you they wanted. Just you! They killed my parents and almost killed me!"

Kizu stopped and took some steps back as Sergid's finger danced nervously on the trigger. "Sergid, I didn't want this to…" Kizu began. Sergid gave a shout and let the arrow fly. Sergid stumbled backwards as Kizu bent low and made a large wall of earth rise up through the floor boards and block the shot. Kizu shot the wall at Sergid and disappeared, jumping back on his shirshou. They raced through the streets and back into the woods on the outskirts of town.

Kizu's head was bent down low as the branches brushed past his head and the shirshou twisted through the twilit woods. And as they rushed by…

…_the trees bent into odd shapes, batting his pursuers off course and giving him a clear path to where he was headed. He sprinted through this lane, hearing and seeing these large beasts scouring the area from the terrified boy._

The trees began to thin and Kizu found himself gliding through tall reeds and wheat stalks. He tried to let the images run through his head but it was not passing. The images stuck to him like a heavy stone.

* * *

_Kizu lived here with his family for many decades. They owned a small farm and a plot of land near the western coast of the continent. This morning he was tending the fields as the sun rose higher into the changing sky._

Kizu dismounted the shirshou and took his first shaky steps towards his house. It was nothing but a pile of burnt wood. He placed a hand gently down upon what used to be the front steps of his house. He fell to his knees, words unable to do justice to the pain he felt well up inside of him. He lowered his head and placed hand over it to hide the tears.

The shirshou padded over, lowering it head and giving a gentle nudge against Kizu's shoulder. Kizu turned and scanned the destruction of the fields. The animals were gone and almost all the fields were gone, large patches of ash around the land. "What did they do?" Kizu asked shakily as he tried to get to his feet. "Where did they go?"

The shirshou was already clawing at the wreckage, ripping apart the burnt wood. Kizu turned, watching calmly as the shirshou dug its nose into the wreckage. It stopped after a while and turned to Kizu, awaiting some form of command. "No. You can keep going if you want. There's nothing left." Kizu said as he brushed it off. But it did mean something.

His home was gone, and his family with it. Kizu got up and began to trudge through the remnants of the wheat fields. There was nothing left. He could never even remember when he had once tended them. He looked off to the chorale where their live stock used to live. He trudged over there as well. Tirji used to spend a lot of time here.

Tirji's hoe was still lying in the dirt, as if carelessly tossed away when the army showed up. Kizu bent down and took the hoe in his hands, looking it over. Triji's one tool.

Kizu straightened up. He turned to the shirshou that was now lying on the ground as night began to fall. "You can smell someone a continent away?" Kizu asked the creature, expecting a reply. The shirshou sat up, its head ready for a new scent. Kizu walked forward and held the hoe tightly in his grip. He bent forward, allowing the shirshou to smell the hoe as Shishou had done with the crest.

The shirshou sniffed it in reply. It began to walk in a circle, its head bent down, following the new scent. It stopped, its ears perked and ready. Kizu rushed over and mounted the shirshou. Kizu gave one final look back at his destroyed home and then gave the reigns a flick. The shirshou reared and sped off down the road and towards town, following Triji's scent and bringing Kizu back to his true home.


	17. THE TWO LOVERS

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 17:**_

_**THE TWO LOVERS**_

The guards had doubled their search, scouring every inch of the mountain's base. None of the men could discover where the lovers were hiding but they knew it must be near there. None dared enter the dark caves that seemed to have opened up in the very center of the mountain. None dared enter Oma and Shu's sweet seclusion. "I find it odd how no one has tried to go farther into these tunnels." Shu mused aloud as he felt Oma nuzzle into his shoulder.

"I don't." Oma said as she wrapped an arm around Shu's chest, drawing herself closer to her lover. "Pathigo doesn't have the bravest men. Only the most fashionable."

Shu chuckled at this and gave Oma's arm a squeeze. "You know, we have to leave at some point." Shu told her. Oma's face fell.

"I guess so." Oma said as she let go of Shu, sitting back up on her knees. "But where will we go?"

"I don't know." Shu said as he scratched his head and bent a table in the center of their chamber. "I mean we could go out into the hills, disappear for a few days. Then we could easily slip out."

"Yes, but what about this war? Can we really abandon our people?" Oma asked him as she got up and adjusted her robe around herself.

"For us? Yes, I could do anything for you." Shu said as he turned to her and took her close. He kissed her, sealing his love for her. "Just think. We can finally get married and I'll never leave your side again."

"I know." Oma whispered back and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Everything was dark and he seemed to be spinning. His chest felt like there was a large lump of coal sitting in it. He tried to twist himself into a better position, but he could feel it. He could feel the energy beating hard against his heart. "I think he's coming to." He heard someone say.

Kan's eyes batted open. Kan looked around the stall, noticing that he was lying in a hospital bed with Mizu and Aer around him. Aer rushed forward and grabbed him around the neck.

"Thank the spirits you are alive." Aer said as her eyes started to well up. Kan tried to push her off, the ball of energy in his chest beginning to burn. He sat up and clutched at his bare chest, trying to suppress it.

"Is something wrong?" Aer asked Kan as she looked at him worryingly.

"It's probably a side affect of the poison." Mizu explained as she took some water and ran it down Kan's chest. The water glowed softly as it seeped into Kan's chest, tapping the energy caught inside. Kan blanked out for a moment as the energy raced.

* * *

"_Make sure that you get _all_ of the flags." Aang said as he watched the Fire Nation soldiers carry away their machines and decorum, leaving the Earth Kingdom town free once more. Aang gave Momo a small pat as he saw Mai and Suki standing alone near a house, handing over supplies to the women of the town._

_He turned and walked over to Appa, who was being attacked by the small children of the town. "Hey boy." Aang said as he gave his bison a rub. Appa groaned with thanks and then shook his fur out in the summer sun. "I wonder how Katara and Sokka are doing down in the Southern Water Tribe." Aang mused aloud._

"_Hey, twinkle toes!" Toph shouted from far away. "I know you're the Avatar and all and the war's finally over, but we still have work to do." Toph repaired the fountain in the center of the town as she scolded Aang back to work._

"_I know, but there is still one person I have to see." Aang said as he thought hard about his journey._

* * *

"_Are you sure that you want to do this?" The guard asked as he gave Katara a look over. Sooka had his sword drawn in the moonlight as Katara took a deep breath._

"_Yes. I need to speak to her." Katara said firmly. The man gave a frightened look and slipped the key into the iron door of the cell, completely closed off from any outside contact. He slid it open, letting the moonlight shine down into the dark cell._

_The guard felt his body seize up. He felt the blood flowing wildly through his body, forcing him into awkward positions. Then he felt it release. Katara had her hands in front of her, concentration taking hold as she launched Hama onto the floor in front of her, sending her out of her cell._

"_Hello, Hama." Katara said as she held the old woman there with blood bending._

"_Haha, I see that I did teach you something." Hama laughed as her wrinkles contracted on her face, making her look older than usual._

"_The war's over Hama, and you didn't help with it." Katara reasoned. "Now, tell me, where did you find it?" _

"_Find what?" Hama asked as she lifted her had up._

"_Pakku told us everything." Sokka told her. "You used to be an explorer for the tribe."_

"_So, where did you find this stash of stuff?" Katara asked her. "How is it that you, someone who used to do so much good for the Tribe, invented something so evil?"_

"_You forget. It is a principle of waterbending to be resourceful. To find and use water." Hama explained with a twisted smile upon her face. "I can't tell you the things I found in those caves. The ancient relics that our people have been trying to find for centuries. The secrets I learned from the scrolls."_

"_I just want to know where these caves are." Katara said hastily. "I need to know why all those things ended up there." Hama laughed._

"_You get angered over a simple cave? Over something that I did in my younger years?" Hama asked. The laugh faded from her face. "Why is it really so important to you?"_

"_Because I need to know if there is something in there that is ancient." Katara said as she loosened her grip on Hama's body. "I need to know how my culture began. I need to know if there is something else too."_

_Sokka stepped forward and pulled something out of the sack on his back. "Hama, we need to know where you found this." Sokka pulled out the vial that had once held the spirit water, but there was something else. Another vial was there as well, a small shattered vial with what looked like a sea shell stopper. And tied tightly around it was a scarf. The symbols of which were of the Air Nomads._

* * *

Kan snapped back to the real world as his eye fluttered open. "Good, he's coming to." Mizu observed. Aer was gone. "I think I should stay with you until I'm sure you can go back into the field." Mizu sat down on a stool next to Kan's bed table.

"Where did Aer go?" Kan asked wearily as he felt the energy beginning to congeal again.

"She went to make some lunch for you guys." Mizu explained. "She also wanted to check up on Ran-fo."

"What's up with him?" Kan asked as he tried to sit up.

"We don't know." Mizu said. "He's quiet, well he's always quiet, but this time he's starting to slip away."

"What do you mean by that?" Kan asked as some strength poured itself into him.

"Well, he just kind of sits in his hammock all day. He won't even eat what we bring to him." Mizu explained. "But, it isn't like Ran-fo is drastically different." Mizu got up and walked away. "I'll be back. I just have to…"

"Yeah, I know." Kan finished for her. Mizu gave a timid nod and then walked over to Hitori's stall, hoping to bring her out of it.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Shu asked Oma as he made sure that the tunnel was secure. Oma nodded, gathering up the robes and extra food they had.

"Yes." Oma said as she walked towards the tunnel. She heard some faint explosions and heard the Badgermoles screeching. "What is that?"

"I don't know." Shu said as he took a few steps towards the entrance to the chamber. There was a sudden blast and Shu fell backwards onto the ground. Oma reacted quickly, throwing a large wall of earth in front of the passage. It was blasted aside, this time sending Oma to the ground. Pathigo's army swarmed into the chamber, surrounding the two lovers. They were held at spear point.

One of the soldiers grabbed Oma and forced her to her feet, taking her forcibly by the arms. "Don't touch her!" Shu shouted as he sent a large rock at the man. He fell backwards against the wall, sliding down it unconscious. Shu dodged a spear and Oma took the man out with a fissure of earth.

It was no use. Shu was tackled to the ground, his arms tied behind his back. Oma was grabbed as well, wrapped tightly in chains. "Shu!" Oma shouted as she struggled against the bonds. There was another sound as Pathigo began to drag the two lovers away.

The southern wall exploded as the army of Kilmojo poured into the chamber. Swords clashed as the opposing armies fought, Oma and Shu tossed aside in the fray. "How are we going to escape?" Oma whispered to Shu as she struggled against the chains.

"I'm not sure." Shu said as he fell onto the ground. "If I could just get my…"

"You know, this may be it." Oma said as her head fell. "We've been found and…who knows what they may do to us? Who knows what Shishou will do?"

"Don't talk like that." Shu said as he turned his head to her, avoiding the foot of a Kilmojo soldier fighting two Pathigo men. "We'll meet again. I promise."

There was a fast motion as Oma and Shu were dragged apart. "No wait…" Oma begged as she struggled against the men. There were large shouts in the fray as the armies made to retreat, some dead strewn across the cavern floor.

"Oma, we will meet again." Shu shouted across to her. "We will meet at the Cherry Blossom tree! I promise."

They both had one last look at each other before they were both dragged off, back to their cities and away from one another.

* * *

The songbird was soaring outside of the cave as Pathigo exited, Oma held tightly between them. Oma tried to break free but it was useless. She let herself be dragged back into camp, her robes starting to fray. She was tossed on the ground, lying defenseless in front of Shishou.

"Hello, my love." Shishou hissed in his regal purple armor. He bent down low to her and grabbed her under the arm, pulling her to her shaky feet. "How was your little escapade?"

"It was better than spending one second here." Oma retorted. "Besides, I will never marry you. You'll never see your office." Shishou gave a harsh laugh as he released Oma, causing her to stumble around for footing. "What's so funny?"

"I don't need you anymore." Shishou told her. "You see, your father graciously handed over the title to me. I am now the governor of Pathigo." Oma became horrified when she heard this. Her eyes fell downwards as she found out her ace in the hole was no longer useful.

"Then, where is my father?" Oma asked as Shishou's thugs surrounded her.

"The old buffoon?" Shishou asked as he made a mockery of her. "Well, he was no longer needed. A lame duck just sitting behind his desk."

"Where is he?" Oma asked stronger than before, determined to know the truth.

"He's dead." Shishou told her plainly. "And you might soon join him." Shishou ran a hand across Oma's check. She turned away and spit on him. She rounded to leave but Shishou caught her by the elbow and thrust her backwards into the arms of his waiting thugs.

"Take her to the prison under the mansion!" Shishou shouted to them. "And make sure the cell is sealed off from the rest of the house. Don't let her escape!" The thugs gave a sharp salute and, with a screaming Oma held between them, they marched back into Pathigo. The songbird gave a high pitched trill and dive bombed the thugs.

It began to peck away at the thug's eyes. Cawing and scratching it tried to take down the thug as his arms flailed in the air, trying to strike down the attacker. There was a flying whizz and a flash of light in the dying sun. The songbird fell, a small knife embedded in its breast. Shishou gave a horrid smile as he strutted over and took back his knife and cleaned it on his cape.

* * *

Kan was up and out of bed, walking stiffly as he tried to examine his men. "Kan!" Mizu shouted as she saw Kan walk out of his stall. "I suggest you go back inside and lay down again. Make sure that you are well enough to be up."

"I'm fine, Mizu." Kan assured her as he tried to push her away. He noticed something different with the hospital beds. "What's up?"

"Kan, it's nothing. Just go back and lay down." Mizu pleaded as she tried to shove Kan back inside. Kan pushed past her and walked towards the commons area.

All the beds were empty. The last few people were checking themselves out and Dueno's aide stood at the doorway with an official looking document. Kan walked steadily towards him, stumbling a bit. "Oh, Captain Kan." The aide said as he gave him a salute. "Are you feeling well now?" The aide had an almost unbelieving look upon his face.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kan said. "What's that about?" Kan asked as he gestured to the document.

"Oh, this?" the aide said as he lifted the document up. "All soldiers are supposed to report back to the front lines if they are able to walk. We are going to make our final push in a few days and we want all men to be ready. We also have some more good news. The Prince Shu has been recovered by our scout party. He will stand trial for going AWOL."

"And that's good?" Kan asked quizzically.

"Well, yes." The aide said as if it was the simplest thing ever explained. "You see, we can use that mountain now for our own purposes. We are going to go over the mountain and straight into Pathigo. The tunnels can offer us some good cover as well."

"Oh, so where do you want me and my troops?" Kan asked as he looked over the aide. The aide looked puzzled and then his eyes opened wide. He looked away and then looked Kan straight in the eyes.

"You don't know?" the aide asked.

"Know what? My men are not here so they must be on the front lines." Kan explained.

"Kan…they died." The aide explained. "Aer tried helping them too but, they were gone. The gas already killed them."

Kan's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped open. He stumbled backwards and fell down onto a bed. He grabbed his head as he felt Mizu rush over to him. "We will expect you on the front lines anyway with the benders." The aide said as he bowed and turned on his heel.

"Kan…are you…" Mizu began, not knowing what to tell him.

"I survived." Kan said through the tears that poured out of his eyes. "I lived and they died. Why?" Rage began to build now in Kan as he got to his feet. "Why does fate do this!?" Kan over turned a bed, his scar completely exposed and no longer foreign. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING I LOVE, EVERYTHING I DREAM OF DIE?!" Fire began to spread on the curtains hiding the beds. The walls began to crack and chunks of the roof began to cave in. "I WANT A CITY AND THEY STEAL IT FROM ME! AER TURNS ON ME! I FINALLY GET A GROUP OF PEOPLE WHO AREN'T BENDERS TO ACCEPT ME BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, THEY CAN'T LIVE BECAUSE THAT WOULD MAKE ME HAPPY!" Kan knocked a whole row of beds over, the air beginning to roar as Kan's anger built, the entire room buzzing with energy. Mizu grabbed him, pulling him into a hug but was shoved aside as Kan turned and rushed out of the hospital, Zhong's final trick finally going to work.

Mizu sunk onto a bed and doused the fire. Besides Hitori, the hospital was empty for the first and last time.


	18. THE ARMS FACTORY

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 18:**_

_**THE ARMS FACTORY**_

The shirshou's head was touching the ground, walking in a circle to get a good scent. Kizu was sitting on a nearby log, waiting for the chase to continue. "How much longer is this going to take?' Kizu asked as he tapped his foot. The shirshou looked up, trying to stare down Kizu down with its non-existent eyes. There was a rattle through the trees and Kizu leapt up. He walked cautiously to the edge of the brush and peered out.

Two large, covered wagons were rocking down the road nearby. The shirshou seemed to perk up at this, taking in deep breaths as it smelled Tirji's scent. "What? Do you think Tirji is in one of those wagons?"

The shirshou shook its head and bent low for Kizu to mount. Kizu swung his leg over it and they raced off, going the opposite direction of where the wagons were going. Kizu saw the trees fade away and soon they were running along a large patch of ashes. Kizu bent low over the beast and took a handful of the ash in his hands. He watched it blow away in the wind, blowing towards the south.

"What happened here?" Kizu asked as he looked down at the destruction. He looked up, seeing a large wooden building rise in front of them. "Maybe I'll find some answers here." Kizu bent low, holding tight to the shirshou's neck as they approached the fortress.

There was a loud ringing sound and Kizu saw the catapults rise on the outer wall. "Oh great." Kizu muttered under his breath. The shirshou dodged the incoming boulders, sprinting full on to the fortress. There was more ringing and the large wooden doors opened with a booming creak. A large swarm of men exited, archers in front with their arrows poised. Kizu sat up and moved his arms quickly.

The archers were blasted upwards and the men behind them lowered their spears. Kizu jumped off the shirshou and bent low. A fissure of earth cracked along the ground, splitting underneath the guards. They were shoved aside and the dust began to cloud the air. Kizu clung back onto the shirshou and they entered the fortress without any more opposition. The bells were still ringing of an intruder, but they could not be seen.

"Okay, I'll be inside. I want you to find someplace to hide." Kizu explained to his mount. He gave it a pat on the nose and a short whistle. The shirshou turned, hiding inside some large crates in a warehouse. It was only at this point that Kizu realized that he was still wearing his Kilmojo armor. "Oh great." Kizu said as he looked around and tried to find some new clothes. There was a scuffling of feet and Kizu turned around and stood at attention, for whatever reason.

"Oh, you sure are early." The overseer said as he stopped short in front of Kizu. He gave a short bow. "Welcome to our arms factory. We just sent along another shipment of arrows and some new models of spears for you."

"Oh…" Kizu said as he tried to act like he already knew this. "Yes, that's good. I was just here to see how those…I wanted to check…"

"The new catapults. Yes, they are just inside." The overseer said as he bowed again and waved Kizu into the facility. Kizu followed.

"New catapults?" Kizu asked inside his head. "Why does Kilmojo need new catapults?"

"I'm sure that you will be very happy with our work." The overseer said as he pushed through the lobby and opened the small doors into the factory. There were large machines, as primitive as they were, that had smoke pouring out of them. The workers were all clutching small pipes attached to a central burner, magma flowing inside of it. They were welding together poles onto a massive catapult.

"As you know, we are the leading supplier of the war effort in the world. Completely up to date on all new technologies and methods, we can produce weapons faster than anyone." The over seer said as he led Kizu onto the catwalks above the factory. "Our ever expanding catalogue of weapons includes your mundane spears, bows and arrows, daggers, swords, and catapults. But we are improving. We have ideas of large tubes that can launch large rocks at high speeds and…our personal favorite."

"And what is that?" Kizu asked as he followed the overseer further. The overseer gave a sly look back at Kizu and led him on. He pulled out a large ring of keys and locked them into the door set into the back wall of the factory. It opened with a boom and Kizu was led into an almost pitch black room.

* * *

Aer helped prop the curtains back up. "Wow, these are really…" Aer began.

"Singed? Yeah, we have Kan to thank for that." Mizu said as she held the shattered remains of a bowl in her hands. She shook her head and placed them in the large bin. "This war is almost over anyway. I just want this last strike to be successful."

"Yeah, but where will we go after this?" Aer asked her. Mizu stopped. She turned to Aer and they heard some foot steps. Ran-fo walked into the hospital, leaving his hammock at last.

"Well, someone's up." Mizu observed as she tried to put a smile on her face. Ran-fo said nothing as usual and sat down in a corner.

"I don't think he's any better." Aer said. "We are the only ones left here anyway." Aer grabbed the twisted bed posts and placed them in a pile with the other ones. "The nurses are gone to the front lines as well and no one is left in camp for anything."

"Yes, but like I said, the war is almost over." Mizu said as she placed more shattered bowls into the bin. "We can go anywhere after this. The bending crisis will be solved and life can resume. I can go track down my parents or the spirit that knows where they are and…"

"Well, I'm so glad you have something to do" Aer said sharply as she threw another post into the pile and grabbed a singed curtain. "Me? I can only go back to the life I left. No mother. No Long-hin. And now Kan has even pushed me away."

"I thought that you guys were doing better." Mizu sated with a peeved look on her face. "You crying over his near death and everything."

"I just don't want to lose him." Aer defended herself. "Me and him were close and…"

"You still sound like you loved Long-hin more than him." Mizu said. "Didn't Prodito say the same thing?" Aer dropped the curtain to the ground and walked out of the hospital, leaving Mizu to clean by herself.

* * *

Kizu stumbled around a bit in the darkness. The door swung shut with another loud boom. "I'm sure that you'll love it." The overseer chuckled. He lit a candle and raised it to a pipe in the wall.

A spark flew through the room, lighting the lamps on the walls and illuminating the large room. It was circular with something being built in the center. It was made of strong metal with large spike strutting out of the bottom and around the sides. It was tall and rectangular with slits in the sides for archers and the top had some of the cannons the overseer had talked about.

It was a large siege tower. Kizu took a few steps backwards when he saw the tall, monstrous machine of doom. "What is it?" Kizu asked.

"It is a doom tower." The overseer said with a nasty grin across his face. "Capable of moving at fast rates across any terrain; spelling death and destruction for anyone in its way. Due to your high prestige and noble history, we are offering Kilmojo the first bid on them when we complete them."

"Wait, what?" Kizu asked stunned. He could tell that it sounded fishy.

"Well, if you refuse then Pathigo is the next up. They have already put a bid down for it under payment of the alliance made. But we were holding them for Kilmojo." The overseer stated as he gave Kizu a suspicious look. "Are you sure that you are on official business from Kilmojo?"

Kizu thought hard, trying to hide the sweat forming on his brow. "Of course I am. It's just…this…wonder of war is just so impressive that I forgot for a moment. That's all."

"Oh, well it does happen to me at times as well." The overseer said with a nod. There was another loud boom as a guard entered with a man following behind him.

"Sir, the official from Kilmojo is here to see the new arms." The guard said as a fat man with a goatee appeared behind him.

"That's impossible." The overseer said. "The man from Kilmojo is already here." The fat man looked Kizu over, not realizing who he is.

"Well, I do have the official document to prove that I am here on business." The fat man said as he held out a scroll to the overseer. He walked forward and took it. He read it over carefully and then re rolled it.

"But, if you are here on business than who…" the overseer began. He turned to see Kizu trying to creep out of the open door. "Imposter!" the overseer shouted.

Kizu bolted out the door and flung it shut, bending the bricks near by to block the door. The men began to pound angrily on the door as the guards came rushing towards him. Kizu shot some bricks at them and leapt over the railing, landing on the factory floor below. He ducked under one of the workers' arms.

He bent the earth underneath him and sent the man into three others, pinned under a large boulder. A couple of workers turned on him, blowing the hot magma at him. Kizu dove sideways through the air, driving his hand into the earth. A slab of earth shot at the men, cutting clean through the hoses. Hot magma bean to flood the floor of the factory, sending many men running for their lives. Kizu ran around the tall funnel in the center of the floor, dodging a hammer aimed for his head.

Kizu blasted himself upwards to the rim of the funnel, flailing his arms to keep himself from entering the molten lava boiling inside the pot. He made a flying leap onto one of the wall machines, grabbing a pipe to pull himself up. He felt something grab his ankle, pulling him downwards. He turned to see the man with the hammers trying to pull himself up. Kizu gave a kick, sending the man toppling down into the hot lava beneath him. Kizu jumped from the machine onto the catwalk.

He began to run for the door. He was almost across when he saw the overseer appear at the end of the catwalk. He now had a sword and began to hack away at the ropes holding the boards up. "Stop! I really am from Kilmojo!" Kizu shouted to him as he gripped the ropes tightly.

"You destroyed our factory!" the overseer shouted as he snapped another rope. Only two more ropes before the catwalk would fall. Kizu saw another rope cut. He stretched out a hand and then drove it backwards. The stones on the wall threw the overseer onto the catwalk. He tried to get to his feet but Kizu grabbed the sword and tossed it into the rising lava. He leapt over the overseer. He felt himself hit the boards as the overseer struggled to his feet.

Kizu gave another kick and spun onto his front. Two large stones shot out, knocking the overseer over the side of the catwalk and into the magma. Kizu rushed back to the other side just as the last rope split. He caught his breath and rushed outside. He sprinted through the lobby, not paying attention to anything.

A loud explosion knocked Kizu aside. He fell over the desk, spilling papers all over the floor. Kizu stumbled to his feet, a piece of paper held tightly in his hands. He looked it over.

_General Zhong is dead. This prison, having housed many of his high profile prisoners were kept here as you know. We are going to be shipping them somewhere else for higher security. The prisoners will be transferred by the end of the month to a new location in the South Pole. Please make sure the proper precautions are taken with some of the higher risk men, namely the brother of one known bender at large. Tirji. _

Kizu took in this information as he heard another explosion and raced to his feet. He caught another paper in his hand and gasped. He had a small grin on his face before another explosion kept him running. He ran outside, blending in with the large swarm of people running for their lives. He felt something rush up next to him. He jumped onto the shirshou's back as they sprinted off into the distance.

The beast took a flying leap over a line of guards and disappeared into the wilderness.

* * *

Aer was sitting in the tent, alone in the silence. There was a sound of footsteps as Mizu entered the tent. Aer acknowledged her presence and then returned to her solitude. "What? Not talking to me?" Mizu asked. She turned away and slumped onto her hammock, swaying with her weight.

There was a padding sound outside. Aer turned towards the tent flap as she heard it grow closer. "What is that?" Aer asked as she jumped out of her hammock, alighting softly on the ground due to airbending.

"Oh, decide to talk now?" Mizu inquired. There was a snarl from outside, causing both girls to take in a sharp breath. Someone dismounted outside and there was a clink of armor as someone walked forward towards the tent. Mizu and Aer prepared themselves for battle.

The tent flap shifted aside as Kizu entered the tent. "Kizu!" Aer shouted as she let her arms fall and rushed forward, pulling him into a hug.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Pathigo's army as a spy?" Mizu asked as she also hugged Kizu.

"Well, I kind of got found out by Shishou." Kizu explained. "But, that's not important. I went looking for my brother."

"And how did that go?" Aer asked as Mizu seemed to roll her eyes.

"Well, I destroyed the arms factory where Pathigo was getting its weapons from." Kizu said.

"Great, but your brother..." Mizu asked, clearly peeved about something.

"Well, it turns out that the arms factory used to be a prison where my brother was kept. But that isn't the important part."

"Than what is?" Mizu asked as she tapped her foot.

"They were all moved to another prison in the South Pole. My brother is there as well as someone else."

"Who?" Aer asked.

"That's where the Bounty Hunters have been taking their prisoners. Aer, Jip is in the Frozen Rock."


	19. THE FROZEN ROCK

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 19:**_

_**THE FROZEN ROCK**_

The Frozen Rock stood ever imposing on the shore of the South Pole. Guards patrolled the wall at all times, always traveling in groups of three. There were watchtowers all along the wall as well with two archers in each one. One archer aimed at the sea, the other to the inside of the prison. All hope that any prisoner had was quickly expunged as soon as they realized the frozen wasteland that surrounded them.

They would die outside the prison and the water was so cold that it was impossible to survive even one hour. Of course, once every month the small canyon near the Frozen Rock would spew out some warm water, though not enough to cover the icy chill of the water. Large bubbles formed on the surface, popping in large dens to the glassy surface of the ocean.

Three guards passed by when these bubbles began to form, making a large display as they popped in continuous bursts. One guard stopped to look, having never seen this phenomenon before. "Keep walking, Kitsu." One of the guards said without looking back. The soldier fell back into line as another large bubble popped.

Mizu, Kizu, and Aer were exposed, bent low on the small platform of ice as they surfaced inside one of the bubbles. They sped quickly to the shore and dismounted, Mizu melting the platform with a throw of her arms. They were dressed completely in white with very little of their skin showing. Mizu did a flick and the chilling water bent off of their clothes.

They pressed themselves close to the wall, waiting for the next patrol to pass. Kizu turned to face the wall. He rubbed his hands together and grabbed into the rock wall. He began to climb the wall, pulling out hand holds and foot steps for him as he went higher. Aer followed and then Mizu. They were half way up when another patrol passed by. Aer clicked her elbows together and then grabbed Mizu and Kizu's ankle.

Pigment bending made them invisible as the guards passed. It wore off and they continued onwards. Kizu leapt over the wall and Aer followed quickly, launching herself over the wall. Kizu and Mizu followed her downwards, alighting upon a cushion of air.

Aer ran to the metal door on the main complex as Mizu conjured ice on the grounds around them. Aer placed her palm flat over the key hole and gave a hard blast of air into it, causing the tumblers to open. They slipped silently into the prison and closed the door. Kizu took one of the rocks around his waist and bent it hard into the keyhole, making it impossible for anyone to enter.

* * *

Kan and Dueno stood on the bow of the boats, waiting for the signal. "When we see it, there is a bridge leading into the double doors that lead into the courtyard and then the prison." Dueno informed Kan. "We will sneak up and wait for the prisoners to be extracted and then we blow this place to bits."

"And why all this invasion?" Kan asked. "Couldn't they just ask for the prisoners to be released?"

"Not a chance." Dueno said. "This prison is under this…Master's control and some truly nasty people are in there. It's part of their motto. No one that enters may leave." Dueno held himself up as he waited. "Besides, do you know how many bounty hunters would go after you for destroying their gold mine? The Global Organization loves to get new prisoners."

* * *

Mizu slipped past a corner and bent a wave of water onto the floor behind the four guards patrolling the corridor. The water turned to ice, sending the men slipping down the hall and into the alcove at the end. Kizu quickly bent a rock wall to seal them off while Aer pigment bent the earth wall to look like the standard metal walls along the passage.

Kizu flicked some of the stones of his rock gloves into the helmets of the guards in front of them. They turned and were immediately silenced by Aer and her sound bending. Mizu bent water over their mouths, forming into ice gags. Aer blasted them backwards and into the storage cell, where some other guards were sitting around. Mizu froze them and the other guards to the wall and slammed the door shut. Kizu shoved two stones into the cracks, keeping the door from being opened without explosives.

They raced up the stairs, making sure to not be seen from above. Aer ran up the wall and flipped onto the platform above. She lifted the guards there harmlessly into the air and sent them downwards. Kizu made sure the bodies were hidden in a nice hole in the ground. Mizu raced to the large double doors at the top of a tall staircase in the center of the prison and sliced through the center. She forced the doors open as Aer and Kizu incapacitated the officers working inside.

It had been 15 minutes and no one even suspected there were intruders in the Frozen Rock.

Mizu was checking the large board that some of the officers had been looking at. Tabs were hanging from the ceiling, held there by thick chords that seemed to run on a track into the back of the large board. "I seems to act on a pulley system." Mizu observed as she checked the holes in the board. A room number was written under each one with a green tab inside of the hole. One of the green tabs disappeared and the hole became empty as the green tab coiled down its track to the bottom.

"It looks like they just pull a string and instantly the tabs will show if a cell is in use or not." Aer said as she observed the change.

"Yeah." Kizu chimed in. "A green tab in one of the cells' holes means that a prisoner is in it. When it is empty it means there is no one in there. Same must apply for these other rooms."

"Yes. It makes it harder for us to spring someone with the patrols going around. One tug and all the higher ups will know something is up and sound the bells and whistles. I wouldn't be surprised if there was another board like this somewhere else in the prison." Mizu said. "That must be what a red means. Either the prisoner escaped or they are unruly and need help."

"So, we just need to figure out where Jip would be." Aer said as she looked across the large board.

"And Tirji." Kizu quipped. "I doubt that they would be in the same places. Jip is a bender and my brother isn't."

"Someone must have a list of the inmates." Mizu said as she too began to scan the letters under some of the rooms. "A census of sorts."

"Let me run to the hall of records." Kizu said as he pointed to one of the rooms with the words HALL OF RECORDS printed underneath it. The hole did not have a tab in it, meaning it was empty.

"But how can we contact you?" Mizu asked. "If you go alone and something happens or you take a book and they notice we could be in big trouble."

"Kizu, do you have the stones I asked you for?" Aer asked.

"Yeah, right here." Kizu said as he took out a stone from under his coat. It had a cone in the bottom of it and a small hole in the top of it. There were two others like it with some others stones for fighting.

Aer took it and concentrated. She stuck her fingers into the hole at the top and caused what looked like a mini funnel to appear in the rock. "Here." Aer said as she handed it back to Kizu and did the same thing to the other two. "I used soundbending in them. The cone will keep the stream open and we can talk into them to communicate with one another."

"Cool. I'll be right back." Kizu said as he took his and departed out the door, heading to the left.

"Nice to see that they planned this out like a map." Mizu said as she noticed the marked hallways and rooms. She spotted something on the map and stopped. "I think I found death row." Mizu pointed to a line of cells with a skull next to the aisle.

"I hope Jip isn't there." Aer prayed as she tried to get it out of her mind. She picked up her stone and spoke into the top of it. "Kizu, are you there yet?"

"Almost." Kizu said as he sprinted along a corridor and turned to the large metal door with what looked like a combination lock on it. "I had two guys along the way. But don't worry, they're taking a nap in the wall." Kizu took one of the stones clinging to his hand and used it to pop the door off its hinges. He moved it steadily to the side and entered the room, putting it back on its hinges to make it look like it was locked.

The Hall of Records was a small room with a very cold feel. There were shelves of records on each wall with a tiny desk in the middle and a barred window behind it, looking out to the ocean. Kizu ran along the shelves. "I got it." Kizu said happily as he pulled out the book marked PRISON CENSUS.

He flipped through the pages. In one column was the cell number and the other was the cell mates name and a blank column next to it. Kizu scanned down the pages. "Here he is." Kizu said happily. "Tirji. He is in cell 118. That should be somewhere near the eastern end of the prison."

"Good. Now just tell us where Jip is and we can get out of here." Mizu spoke into the stone.

"Okay, I'm going." Kizu retorted as he flipped through the pages even faster. He stopped and scanned the pages. "Here she is. Jip. Cell number 307. That's odd."

"What? What is it?" Aer asked as she looked across the board. Cell 307 had a green tab on it. But just as she spotted it, the tab slipped away, leaving behind an empty space.

"Well, there seems to be a date next to her name." Kizu said as he examined the column that had been blank for the other inmates. "That's funny. It's marked for today."

"What is the date for?" Mizu asked as she realized that cell 118 was also empty. Her mind began to race. Had this whole thing been for nothing? She looked to the side of the board, noticing a large lever set into the table.

"I don't know." Kizu responded. "Well, there is a skull at the top of the column and Jip's information is on the page named…Death Row."

Mizu did not even have to turn her head when she heard the click. The tab for the Execution Chamber had just turned green.

Aer flew out of the room, gliding quickly along on a platform of air, having heard everything. "Kizu, get Tirji and get out, now!" Mizu shouted as she began to scan the board quickly, looking for the north window on the fifth floor. She located it and spotted where the bridge was.

"Okay, should I meet up with you guys…" Kizu began as he shoved the book back on its shelf with care.

"Kizu, Aer is about to do something drastic and as soon as she does…well lets just say you and every guard in this place will know when it's happened." Mizu explained as she made sure the yellow rag was tight under her sleeve.

Kizu's eyes widened and he rushed out of the room, placing the door back on its hinges lazily. He sprinted towards the staircase and ran towards the eastern side.

* * *

Aer was flying down the corridors, going up a steep spiral staircase in a matter of seconds. She blew some guards over the side and down into the bowels of the prison.

Jip was led in chains into the chamber, her head covered. She could hear the axe being sharpened as the guards began to howl with laughter at her. "So, where are those friends supposed to come and save you?" one of the guards laughed, mocking her fairy tale beliefs.

* * *

Kizu rushed to cell 118. He slipped a stone into the lock and opened the cell door quickly. "Tirji!" Kizu shouted into the cell. It was empty. He frowned as he realized his mistake. He had led them all there for nothing.

* * *

Aer could barley see with the tears in her eyes. She wasn't going to let Jip die. She would see her again. She knew it.

Jip was forced onto the block, her neck exposed for the executioner. He gave a last laugh and spit onto his hands and gripped his axe tightly. He heaved it over his head, gleaming in the little light of the chamber.

Jip let the tears flow as she felt the end come. The Enchanted Hog-Monkey's friends were not coming. She would die in this hell.

The executioner laughed and then let his axe drop with a heavy thud.

There seemed to be a blur as a strong wind passed through the room. Something sped right under the axe, grabbing a tight hold of Jip and blasting the axe upwards. The executioner fell backwards from the rebound and tumbled to the floor. The guards looked stunned as Aer straightened and shot the guards away, slamming loudly into the walls. One guard had just enough left to give the rope with a red ribbon a pull.

Aer whipped the bag off of Jip's head and held her close. "Jip. At last!" Aer had tears pouring out of her eyes as she held her cousin close and sat on the ground, forgetting about the loud bell ringing through out the prison.

"Aer!" Jip shouted back as she clutched onto her older cousin more tightly. The tears were streaming down her face as she dug her head into Aer's chest. Aer gave her another squeeze and then picked her up off the floor.

"Come on." Aer said as she took Jip's hand and ran out the door. Guards were already assembling and the bells were getting louder. "We could use some help over here." Aer spoke into the stone as she deflected an arrow and began to run down the stairs next to the death chamber.

"Yeah, I could use some help too." Kizu shouted as he tried to walk calmly past the cells. Inmates were shoving their hands between the bars, trying to grab Kizu. That's when it hit him. "Mizu, we could use a distraction."

"I don't exactly know what to do." Mizu shouted as she tried to figure out how to get herself and the others out safely. She would not have time to get to the roof and give the signal. In a last ditch effort she pulled the lever next to the board and yanked it downwards.

Instantly all the cell doors opened, releasing the prisoners. Kizu was caught up in the swarm as the inmates scrambled for the stairs and freedom. Mizu ran out of the control room, knocking some men over the railing. She sprinted up three flights of stairs and out onto the roof. She pulled the yellow scarf out from her sleeve and began to wave it frantically in the air.

* * *

"There's the signal!" Dueno shouted. The boats pulled forward, out from behind the glacier. Instantly arrows began to rain down upon them as they made their way towards the bridge. Kan did a running jump off the bow, landing on the bridge. He ran forward, tossing some guards off into the freezing water. He gripped he doors and ripped them open.

A swarm of people escaped, running towards the boats that were docking. Kilmojo's archers began to fire their own arrows back at the watchtowers. Some of the inmates, benders themselves, were helping out Kan and the soldiers as best they could, sending water, fire, and air blasts at the guards.

Kizu ran out with a large group, heading straight for the ships. "Kan! We got everyone!"

"I can see that." Kan shouted back to him as the bridge began to rock cautiously. Kizu looked up and took out all five of the rocks he had around his belt and made to attack the archers up above. He took aim but one of the inmates struck his arm.

The rocks flew instead into the back of one of the ships, sending the cargo into the dangerous water. Mizu was out next, running along the outer wall and blasting guards full of waterbending. She leapt over the edge, catching herself on a wave and landing in one of the ships.

"Aer, where are you?" Mizu shouted into the communications link.

"Me and Jip are on our way out. We are on the first floor." Aer shouted back as she pushed an inmate off of her and ran pell-mell out of the prison and across the courtyard. As Kizu continued to fight while Aer and Jip boarded one of the ships he noticed the large kegs washed against the bridge by Mizu's wave.

They were all large barrels of blasting jelly.

"Everyone off the bridge!" Kizu shouted as he sprinted back to the boats. Kan stopped and looked next to him. He saw the danger as well. He looked back, realizing that some of the inmates and Kilmojo's men were still on the bridge.

Kan gave a hard push, sending the ships away from the bridge as Kan began to sprint towards them. Some inmates jumped desperately into the icy waters and began to swim towards the boats.

An archer from above took aim at Kan and shot. He missed Kan but his arrow penetrated the large barrel of blasting jelly right behind him.

The Frozen Rock went up in flames as the explosion rocked the ocean, sending the ships drifting violently away, some crew being washed over board. Kan pulled himself out of the cold water and onto the deck of the nearest ship.

He collapsed on the deck and let the medics take a look at him.

"Well, I would say that we have some new recruits to Kilmojo's army." Dueno said proudly as he looked over the inmates upon his ship.

"We will do anything for you." One of the inmates said as he shivered under his blanket. "Thank you."

Dueno gave a smile as he returned to the wheel to talk with the helmsmen. Kizu was left looking out over the arctic ocean at the large blaze that was once the Frozen Rock. Mizu walked over next to him. "I know he wasn't there. I could see it on the board." Mizu told him solemnly.

"Yeah, I know." Kizu said as he hung his head. "He's probably dead for all I know. I'll never see Tirji again."

"Tirji?" One of the inmates said as he listened to Kizu. Kizu turned to the inmate. "I know him. A legend he is."

"What do you mean?" Kizu asked as he walked over to the man.

"Tirji and a bunch of other inmates broke out about four days ago!" the inmate said. "Got pretty far before anyone even knew they were gone." Kizu's mouth turned into a giant grin. His brother was alive.

Aer sat on a crate, Jip held tightly under her arm. They were together again at last. The Enchanted Hog-Monkey was finally back with her friends.


	20. THE END OF THE WAR

_**Book 3: STONE**_

_**CHAPTER 20:**_

_**THE END OF THE WAR**_

The day was dark as the king sat upon his throne, a hand lifted to his head as he looked over his son. He was covered in dirt and his hair had grown out. "So, you faked your death." His father said in a cold voice. "You let this war continue just because you did not want to face the consequences of your actions."

"Father, I did it out of love." Shu pleaded. "I love her. I want to be with her. Didn't you ever feel that way?"

"Yes, I have." His father admitted. "I loved your mother very much. But I knew who I could love. You could have done the same. Are you trying to say that there is no woman in Kilmojo worthy of being loved?"

"No." Shu said as he walked forward, his hands still bound in heavy chains. "There are many eligible women in Kilmojo, but my heart was lost to Pathigo's gem."

"I will not sit here and listen to this!" his father said, rising angrily from his throne. "You went AWOL, disobeyed an official order, and now you will pay the price!"

"Are you trying to tell me that you are truly happy killing me?" Shu screamed as he moved forward quickly, men grabbing him around the shoulders to keep him back. "I saw you the day they took me to those barracks. The barracks that now stand empty! You couldn't bear to see it. Don't tell me now that you want this."

"Take him away! Take him out of my sight!" the king shouted as both fury and sadness clashed inside of him. He turned his face as it grew to a dark red. Shu was forcibly dragged out of the hall, his father turning to hide his tears.

* * *

The reserve troops marched back into camp, the ships having docked up the river near Kilmojo. Dueno stood by; instructing the inmates on what would be required of them. "Well, that was an almost complete waste." Mizu said as she rubbed her head, walking back to where Aer, Jip, and Kizu sat.

"Mizu!" Jip said as her eyes became as large as dinner plates. The biggest smile she had ever had stretched across her face and she rushed forward and grabbed Mizu around he middle. "You're alive!"

"Yes…I am." Mizu said as she hugged her back, not knowing how to really respond to the comment. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"But you were hit in the chest with an arrow." Jip said as she looked up at Mizu, trying to take in every detail she could get. "And then that eel thing attacked you and…and…"

"Oh, right." Mizu said as she remembered the incident up north. "I recovered after that. With a little help from the enemy."

"What?" Jip asked; her eyebrows contracting as she tried to wrap her mind around everything that had happened since her incarceration.

"I'll tell you about it later." Mizu said as she patted her on the shoulder. "Now, I have someone that I have to see, desperately." Mizu walked off and into the only clean white tent they had on the front lines.

There were a couple chairs and a large table that held bottles of herbs and medicine and a large bowl of water for Mizu. Hitori had been moved up to the tent for better care since the hospital was no longer structurally sound.

Mizu looked down upon her patient, still in her coma. "Spring's been here for almost two months and you never got to enjoy it." Mizu said quietly as she summoned a large bubble of water to her hands and ran it again over Hitori's forehead and temples. She then shifted the water down over Hitori's heart and spread it around to the neck as usual.

She let the water splash back down into the bowl. She placed her hands on her head and sunk down into a chair. "What healer am I?" Mizu asked herself as she tried to choke back the tears of failure. "I can't bring her out of it and I can't heal Kan's scar. And I invented this!"

"What?" was the feeble voice that Mizu heard. Hitori was turning her head slowly on the cot.

"You're awake!" Mizu shouted as she got to her feet and ran over, pulling Hitori into a hug.

"I am?" Hitori managed to stammer. "Then, where am I? What happened to Baas?" Hitori began to ask as shock over took her.

"Your convoy was attacked." Mizu explained to her. "You were the only survivor. You've been in a coma for all this time."

"In a…do you mean…" Hitori began as her pupils enlarged. Mizu decided to try and put her back to sleep before she had a nervous breakdown. In that instant Kizu walked into the tent.

"Hitori! You're awake!" Kizu shouted as he rushed forward and also pulled Hitori into a hug.

"Kizu!" Hitori shouted in joy, finally seeing a face that she recognized. "Who is she and what am I really doing here?"

"Oh, Hitori, you've been in a coma or some time now." Kizu explained to her. "This is Mizu, one of the original members of our group. She left before you and the other benders joined."

"Oh yes…the other benders. Prodito." Hitori breathed hard, her mood swing setting in. "He and the others…they…"

"Yes, they what?" Kan said as he stood shadowed in the doorway, his mask sitting lopsided upon his face. Hitori looked over at him.

"Kan! I missed you so much. We all did." Hitori said as she almost jumped out of the cot had Kizu and Mizu not kept her down.

"Hitori, what happened at Ba Sing Se?" Kan asked her, breathing hard. He leaned down to her level, causing Mizu and Kizu to shrink away from him.

"The army invaded and the fight continued for days. We thought you might be somewhere near but we couldn't find out how to contact you. We were confined to some apartments, creating tunnels to get around and hide from the rouge benders." Hitori explained as another mood swing set in. "We were so lost without you, or Aer, or Kizu. We barely survived but we all eventually banded together and destroyed the army. And then the fighting resumed and…"

"And what?" Kan hissed as he bent in even closer.

"Kan, I suggest we let her rest." Mizu said as she tucked Hitori in, Hitori's eyes wide and darting in every direction. "She just came out of it and all this questioning isn't good for her already screwed up mind.

Kan shoved Mizu aside, knocking her to the ground and grabbed Hitori roughly by the shoulders. "Tell me what happened to my city!" Kan shouted as Hitori recoiled herself, beginning to whimper like a small child.

"That will be enough, Kan." Dueno said as he appeared with his aide. Kan spun around, his mask falling off and the usual gasp of horror coming from Dueno's aide.

"What's the matter?" Kan said as he strode up angrily to the man. "Afraid of what a real warrior does?"

"Kan, please return to the bender patrol." Dueno said, avoiding the scar. "We want to start the strike soon. And if you could send Aer in here as well, we have a request from a dying man."

Kan bowed and left in a huff. Dueno turned to Kizu and Mizu who was putting Hitori back to sleep. "Well, she is awake?" Dueno asked with care.

"Yes, finally." Mizu confirmed. "But I don't advise giving her any sudden shocks like Kan just did."

"It never even crossed my mind." Dueno said as he strode forward, looking down at the patient. "I wanted to make sure that you and Kizu were ready for the final strike. I want you two somewhere in the battle. Benders will be an important asset to the strike."

"Yeah, we will be there." Kizu said as he gave a salute to his leader. Dueno returned the gesture and left. As he walked outside he saw Aer walking over to him.

"You needed me?" Aer asked as she gave a salute to the leader of the army.

"Yes. I have a mission for you." Dueno responded. He bowed his head slightly and then decided to give Aer the news. "As you know, Prince Shu has been captured and is sentenced to death. In a last act of kindness, his father has allowed him one wish. He asked that he see his lover, Oma, again."

"And why does this include me?" Aer asked cautiously.

"Well, as you know, Oma is the daughter of the governor of Pathigo." Dueno said. "And she was recently recaptured when we also retrieved Prince Shu. Your task is to enter the mansion where she is being held and release her and bring her back here so that Shu can get his last wish."

"All this for one final request?" Aer asked stunned at this news. The catapults were dragged into position as they moved along with the infantry towards the cherry blossom mountain.

"The king wants to make sure that his son has no qualms about him in the afterlife." Dueno reasoned as he turned and left. But he knew the real reason. It was a father's first effort to show love to his only son.

* * *

Shishou stood at the front of his army. He held his sword at his side as he peered up at the mountain with its two cherry blossom trees at the tip. "The mountain is a perfect position to enter Kilmojo itself and end this war. The heathens will fall and all their pro bending ways as well."

"We are ready to follow you anywhere." His thugs said as the catapults were readied and some small canons were put in position. Shishou laughed and gave a sly smile.

"And I'll have a beautiful bride waiting for me when I get back." Shishou said as he gave another wicked laugh. It was then that he heard it. A distant rumbling. "They wouldn't." Shishou said as he realized what was happening. "All units forward!"

The troops began to run up the steep hill as some men from Kilmojo's army appeared at the top of the hill. "CHARGE!" Shishou shouted as the cannons began to boom and the catapults let loose their rocks.

Men were already clashing, swords and rocks colliding. Kan and the patrol of benders appeared on a high ledge on the mountain, raining fire and rocks down upon Pathigo's army. Shishou lifted his shield, deflecting a large boulder aimed at the catapult behind him.

Oma could hear the large explosions from her cell deep in the bowels of her house. "Oh no!" she said in her delicate voice. There were no windows to look out of and she began to worry. "What if I never do see Shu again?" Oma said as she slumped onto the dirty bench in her cell. She dropped her head, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "All the things I could have said to him. All the moments we will never share." Oma said as she tried to wipe a tear away.

* * *

Aer had gone through the south, landing on one of the tall mountains behind Oma's mansion. Aer gripped her staff tightly as she leapt down and into the garden. She ran quietly through the stone courtyard and ran up the stairs and slipped through the door. The mansion was rocked by a large explosion as the catapults began firing into the town down in the valley.

Pathigo's canons were wedged in a small alcove of rocks on the mountain, blowing line after line of soldiers away. Men were falling through the air and the dirt and dust clouded the sky that it was impossible to breathe.

* * *

Shu stood on his platform, able to see the men fight on the outer edge of town, just past the castle. Many of the citizens had already packed their supplies and were gathered around just to see the event. The rope had been slipped over Shu's neck, waiting to tighten.

The king sat in his high backed chair, waiting for the execution to begin. "Father, you still won't think of letting me live?" Shu asked as he stared down at his father. The man turned away again, concentrating on a pebble on the ground. He lifted his hand and brought it down lazily.

The executioner nodded and stepped towards the lever that would release the trap door. Shu's eyes widened and sweat began to form on his brow. "Wait! Before you pull that lever and send me to my death, think first." Shu pleaded. "If you let me die than you also kill everyone else that has ever loved someone. You stand there and say that love cannot exist in this world. You would kill your own son, who is finally happy for the first time in his life, just because of what his heart tells him? If that is how this spirit forsaken town will be then fine. Send me to my death. Break the heart that was once pure with your evils of war and murder."

The king looked away again and bit his lip so that a single tear fell from his eye. The executioner continued to the lever and gripped it tightly in his hands. He brought it down and the trap door opened.

Shu moved his head up, a pillar of earth appearing underneath him and saving his life. He jumped up and kicked his legs out. The platform was demolished by a display of earthbending. Shu fell back to the ground, the noose now hanging limp around his neck. He took off on a large wave of earth, heading straight for his rendezvous.

The king stumbled to his feet, dirt smeared over his fine robes. "My son…I'm sorry." The king said softly as he watched his son disappear.

* * *

Aer descended into the dark depths of the cellar, now transfigured into a foreboding dungeon. "Oma." Aer called quietly as she searched the bars on the door as she tried to find out where her target was being kept.

"Is someone there?" Oma asked as she got up in her tattered robes and rushed to the window of her cell. Aer rushed to the woman.

"I take it that you are Oma." Aer said as she shifted her staff to the other side and placed a hand over the lock on the door.

"Yes. Why do you look for me?" Oma asked the strange girl.

"I was sent to get you for Shu." Aer replied as she tried to bend air into the lock.

"Shu! He is alive!" Oma said joyfully.

"Well, for a little bit anyway." Aer said as she became frustrated with the lock. "This is tougher than you'd think. Maybe if I just…"

"Duck!" Oma shouted. Aer spun around and ducked as advised. The hammer collided with the iron door, leaving a dent and sending Oma onto the ground. Aer grabbed her staff and pushed the thug off of her and spun it around behind her. The thug retaliated, the hammer now held firmly in his grip.

He took a wild swing at Aer and she dodged it easily. She caught him in a current of air and flipped him over. He hit the ground with a large boom and Aer bent down to grab the key ring on his belt. "Thank you." Aer said politely. She placed a small key into the padlock and the door snapped open. Oma rushed out. "Now, I suggest that we leave the back way." Aer said as she grabbed her staff and moved up the corridor.

There was an angry shout from behind as the thug got up and flung a large torture rack at them. Aer caught it on a cushion of air and was thrown backwards. Oma grew an angry look upon her face and forced some earth up into the corridor. She trapped the man's feet in it and then shot him backwards with a large boulder to his chest.

The thug flew back into the open cell and fell to the ground. Oma slammed the door shut and turned to look at the stunned Aer. "Yeah, I can do that." Oma said firmly as they raced back up the dark stairs and into the even darker mansion. A large section of the front of the mansion had been blown away by the catapults and the war could be seen clearly.

Some of the men had poured into the city, fighting among the stalls as shirshous ran rampant among the streets along with komodo rhinos. "This doesn't look good." Aer observed as she stared at the mass destruction. "We better…" Aer began as she turned to go out the back.

But Oma was gone, running through the hole and sprinting towards the mountaintop.

Kilmojo wasn't much better. Some of Pathigo's fighters had entered the tunnels under the mountain and were pouring into Kilmojo, cutting them off from the back.

Kizu shot a couple of men backwards with a concentrated earthbending move and then blocked a sword swing by a very angry soldier. Kizu turned and almost lost his head to a heavy axe. The man raised it again, preparing to strike but was caught around the chest by a large rock and shot to the ground.

Shu rocketed past, stopping to help Kizu to his feet. "You're back!" Kizu shouted as he accepted the hand and got to his feet.

"Yes. And now I have to see Oma." Shu said as he patted Kizu on the shoulder and began to climb up the side of the mountain towards the cherry blossom trees.

Oma reached the top first. She took some deep breaths as she looked around her. People were fighting everywhere below her and she could see one hill on fire from a spilt blasting jelly barrel. "Where is he? He said he would be here." Oma said as she got tenser. Then she saw him. He was leaping up the side of the mountain with earthbending. "Shu!" she cried out.

"Oma!" Shu responded as he saw his love at the top of the mountain. He ran up the small path and stopped to look again.

There was a loud scream as Shishou jumped out of the bushes, surprising Shu. Shu dodged the sword and knocked Shishou's shield away. "Shishou, no!" Oma shouted as she began to run down the mountain, hoping to reach her love in time. There was a loud boom as a canon collided with the top of the mountain. The cherry blossom trees were destroyed, the petals blowing down the mountain and into the fight as Shishou and Shu dueled in them.

"I will not lose to you!" Shishou shouted as he viciously continued his attack, spinning and dodging every move Shu threw at him. "I am better than any heathen like you! Benders are stupid and powerless! I am greater!" Shu ducked under the sword and shot Shishou back and into the side of the mountain.

"And I will not let you get in the way of our love anymore." Shu responded as he threw another attack at Shishou. Shishou dodged it and gave another jab at Shu. Shu threw a section of the wall at Shu's wrist, trapping it in an earth cuff. Shishou dropped his sword from shock and threw a kick at Shu.

Kizu had seen the fight and raced up to the top of the mountain as Aer appeared at the peak. Kizu locked Shishou's foot in the ground. Shishou was now left to flail foolishly as he struggled to get free. Shu dropped Shishou to the ground and then pinned him to the side of the mountain, his legs and left arm encased in earth. "Maybe now you will stay out of my way." Shu said as he nodded his head.

"Shu!" Oma shouted as she finally reached the small area. Shu turned to her. He opened his arms and ran into her embrace.

Shishou gave an angry scowl and shook his right arm, drawing a knife from his sleeve. Shu and Oma moved in for a kiss, but something happened.

Shu's eyes got wider and his strength faded in Oma's arms. A knife had wedged itself in his back, piercing his heart. Shishou gave a cold laugh as Kizu encased his arm in earth.

Aer reached the gathering in time to see Shu die in Oma's arms. "Shu…stay with me." Oma said heartbreakingly as she cradled her lover in her delicate arms. Shu leaned up, hoping for one last kiss before he died, but he never got it.

Oma sobbed over his body as Aer placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Oma…I'm so…" Aer tried to say, remembering how Long-hin had died. Oma sat upright, the delicate look gone upon her face. She got up and gave Shu's body one last kiss. She then turned and walked steadily up to the top of the mountain where the tree stumps were.

"They will pay." Oma said as he raised her hands. The earth began to shake as Oma's hurt grew. She began to cry steadily. She clenched her teeth together and gave a painful scream. She flicked her hands and the earth opened around Pathigo, dragging parts of the city down. Large fissures appeared in the roads and toppled even the tallest buildings. Kilmojo was beset as large mountains erupted from the center of the city.

People went screaming as the armies stopped fighting. Oma turned to the armies and, with a wave of her hand, stones shot out of the earth and rained down upon them, destroying the catapults and canons. "Oma, please stop." Kizu pleaded with her. "They didn't do anything to you."

"Yes they did!" Oma shouted angrily as she bent low and caused the hills around Pathigo and Kilmojo to close in on the cities, causing the earth to shake violently. "They all killed him!"

"I know what it is like to lose someone you love." Aer said as she tried to calm her down. "I know it hurts and that you want to take revenge but it isn't always the best way."

Oma spun around and sent sink holes into Kilmojo, destroying the castle. "Oma please, spare these people. We can settle this entire war peacefully." Kizu said as he threw his hands up to protect himself from Oma's deadly gaze. But he was safe. Her eyes had fallen upon Shishou who looked terrified. She lifted a hand to him, as if to crush him.

"Stop!" Aer said as she grabbed Oma's arm. "Would Shu want you to become a murderer?" Oma stopped, pain resonating from her very being. "He scolded Kilmojo for killing love. Do you want Shu's memory to die in vain?"

Oma shook her head, trying to keep the long awaited cry inside. But it had built to such magnitude that it hurt. She opened her mouth as tears poured from her eyes and sunk to the ground in a heap, her arm dropping limply to the ground. Her teeth were gritted as the breaths heaved out of her. Aer and Kizu drew her into a close hug as the dirt and dust settled and men laid down their arms.

The war was over.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon as the men turned in their arms, collecting them in large crates and sealing them up. Both cities had been destroyed in the wrath of Oma and no one cared where they sat. Aer wiped some dirt from her cheeks and walked into the hospital tent. Mizu was busy putting all of her medicine in its proper place.

"So, you were right after all." Aer said with a small smile. "The war is all over."

"Yeah, I guess I was. Funny how I'm right sometimes." Mizu said with a chuckle and finished packing her things.

"Where is Hitori?" Aer asked as she looked at the folded up cot.

"She's getting some fresh air." Mizu said as she looked out of the tent flap and into the bright sun. "She wanted to be there at the negotiations."

"Yeah, who would want to miss that?" Aer said with a small smile. "Just a bunch of politics."

"Yeah, but they are for us as well." Mizu added. Kizu walked in with Jip by his side.

"We are all assembling in Pathigo's grand hall for the negotiations." Jip informed them, now in some nice clean clothes.

"They wanted to make sure that we were all sticking around for them." Kizu added.

"Wouldn't miss them for anything." Aer said. "It is the reason for our existence over these past few months. Just think though, it's been almost a year."

"Almost a year ago I was still living alone in the North Pole." Mizu said as she thought back.

"And I was on a farm with a whole family." Kizu said as his eyes fell. "Say, where's Kan?"

"I'm not sure." Mizu said. "I think he's off by himself somewhere. He's gotten into a real rotten mood lately. I can't blame him though. He's been through a whole lot more this year."

"I guess so." Jip said as she looked off at the mountain between the two former cities. "It seems like nothing has really changed."

"But they have." Kizu said as he looked down at her. "Benders exist now and soon they will become as natural as anyone else."

"That is what these negotiations are about." Mizu reminded them. She got up and walked with her sack to the entrance. "When this is all over, I'm going to look for my parents."

"And I'm going to find my brother." Kizu said as he joined Mizu at the tent entrance. Aer made an awkward noise and the others turned to see her crying. "What's the matter?" Kizu asked her.

"It's just…we may never see each other again after this." Aer said as she tried to brush the tears away. Mizu sighed and pulled Aer into a hug.

"There is no way that that would ever happen." Mizu said as she comforted her friend. Kizu and Jip joined in as the friends smiled for the first time in a long time.

* * *

All of the citizens and soldiers from both cities (and what seemed to be more) had gathered in the large hall for the negotiations. Many merchants were spreading the good vibe. There was a large table set up at the front of the hall. Dueno was sitting next to the king and Oma was standing just behind him. The second in command was sitting next to the king.

Shishou had been dragged to the nearest jail due to his crimes to rot. The king had a large parchment in front of him and was scribbling down the terms as they arose between the people. Aer, Kizu, Jip, Ran-fo, and Mizu were all sitting next to each other. Aer had her staff clutched in her hands and Mizu had her parka back on. Kan was brooding in the shadows away from his friends with Hitori close to him.

"So it is settled then." The king said as he wrote down the last detail. "We have come to a truce and shall rebuild a city where we can all live as one. It shall be called Omashu and it will be built where Kilmojo now stands. There is a cease fire between us and a time of peace will now be upheld after this turmoil the world has gone through over the last year. And now, onto the important part of this meeting. The problem concerning bending. It has become clear that benders are not as different as we think they are. Therefore, benders will be integrated seamlessly back into our society as law enforcement and specialty workers and we shall live in peace. Now, if the benders would please step forward."

Aer, Kizu, Mizu, Jip, Ran-fo, and Kan got to their feet. Aer walked down with Jip next to her side. She gave Kan a smile as they passed each other, Kan drifting to the back of the line. She noticed that his mask was not on properly and it hadn't been for a while. She marched forward with Mizu behind her and Kizu behind her. Aer took the quill offered to her by the king and smiled as she spoke aloud.

"I, Aer, pledge that the Air Nomad race, masters of Airbending, will adhere to these new terms and agreements as written in this document." Aer signed her name and turned with Jip and walked off to the side.

"I, Mizu, pledge that the Water Tribe, masters of Waterbending , will adhere to these new terms and agreements as written in this document." Mizu signed her name and moved off to the side, where a small group of water benders were waiting for her.

"I, Kizu, pledge that the Earth Kingdom, masters of Earthbending, will adhere to these new terms and agreements as written in this document." Kizu signed his name and gave a smile to Oma. He walked off to the side where three earth benders were waiting for him.

Kan walked forward and took the quill in his hand and stared down at the parchment. "I, Kan Benda, pledge…"

The quill lit up as Kan shot a spark at the paper, setting it ablaze. He spun around, his mask slipping off and shattering on the ground. There was a gasp from the crowd as Kan turned to them, rage building inside of him. "I pledge to never sign a piece of paper like this!"

"Kan…what are you…" Aer began as she took a few steps forward. Kan turned to her, a line of fire almost hitting her. Jip became terrified as Kizu and Mizu seized up in shock.

"YOU TRUST THESE PEOPLE?" Kan shouted at the top of his lungs. Hitori had gotten up as well and was moving to the back of the hall. "THESE PEOPLE HUNTED YOU DOWN FOR A YEAR! THEY DESTORYED YOUR HOMES, YOUR FAMILIES, AND NOW YOU WANT TO SIDE WITH THEM?" Kan's rage grew as the walls began to shake.

"Kan, please calm…"Mizu began.

"SHUT UP!" Kan roared. "YOUR PARENTS DUMPED YOU IN THE NORTH POLE TO DIE! WHY DO YOU STILL LOOK FOR THEM? AND YOU!" Kan rounded on Kizu now. "THEY TOOK AWAY YOUR FAMILY AND DESTORYED YOUR HOME! HOW CAN YOU STAND BY THESE MONSTERS?

"Kan, it isn't like…" Kizu tried to say.

"YOU ARE ALL HYPOCRITES! IF YOU CARED AT ALL ABOUT WHO YOU ARE, THE BENDERS YOU ARE, YOU WOULD NEVER SIDE WITH THESE MORTALS! THEY DESTROYED MY LIFE! EVERYTHING I'VE WANTED THEY HAVE TAKEN FROM ME! DO YOU THINK THEY GET YOU? DO YOU THINK THEY WILL RESPECT YOU? IF THEY RESPECTED YOU THEY WOULD GIVE YOU THE ULTIMATE POWER THAT WE DESERVE! BUT GO AHEAD, TRUST THEM! SEE WHAT GOOD IT DOES YOU! I CAN TLL YOU RIGHT NOW THAT THEY WILL HATE YOU! THEY WILL NEVER SHOW YOU ANY KINDNESS IN THIS 'NEW WORLD' YOU CLAIM TO BE MAKING."

Soldiers had grabbed their arms and were trying to surround Kan as the earth began to split and fire flew through the air. "BUT WHY AM I WASTING MY BREATH TALKING TO YOU? HOW CAN I TRUST ANY OF YOU ANYMORE? YOU HAVE ALL BETRAYED ME. YOU WATCHED WHILE ALL MY DREAMS DIED. YOU ABANDONED ME WHEN I WANTED SOMEONE TO UNDERSTAND! AND NOW LOOK, THESE MORTALS ARE TRYING TO STOP ME. ME! THE MOST POWERFUL BENDER IN THE WORLD!"

"Kan, we are placing you under arrest for your outburst!" the king shouted as he got to his feet and Oma readied herself.

"HA! YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER ME. YOU AND YOUR WEAK SOCIETY. You know…now I get it." Kan said as his temper started to cool down a bit. "I had the right idea when I thought to create an all bender city, but that was dumb. Why have an all bender city when I can have a whole bender world? Why even bother PUTIING UP WITH PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHEN I CAN JUST AS EASILY DESTROY YOU!"

"Kan, please…" Aer pleaded. Tears were running down her face.

"No, no this is it. This is what I should have done long ago. No more MISUNDERSTANDING. No more SECLUSION OR BEING DIFFERENT FROM EVERYONE ELSE! THIS SCAR WILL NOT KEEP BE APART ANY MORE! I WILL KILL EVERY NON BENDER ON THE PLANET AND ANY BENDER THAT ALLIES THEMSELVES WITH THEM. I WILL HAVE A PERFECT WORLD FOR ME AND NONE OF YOU WILL EVER GO AGAINST ME! NO MORE WILL MY DREAMS BE THE ONES THAT GET CRUSHED. NOW MARKS THE END OF YOUR DAYS. AND MY ARMIES WILL REIGN SUCH TERROR UPON THIS EARTH, WILL SEND THIS WORLD INTO SUCH A SCREAMING INFRNO, AND YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU HAD NEVER CROSSED PATHS WITH KAN BENDA!"

Kan lifted his arms out, sending a large blast of energy throughout the hall. Oma tossed up an earth shield just in time and Aer covered everyone with an air shield. The hall was blown apart as the full extent of Kan's power tore everything apart. It was over in an instant.

Kan had vanished into thin air, another perk of Energybending. Aer and the others got to their feet and looked around at the hall. Bodies and stone were scattered everywhere. Oma lowered her shield and she, the king, Dueno, and the other officer crawled out from the wreckage.

There was no life left in the entire valley after Kan's blast. "Oh my…" Kizu began as he got to his feet, shaking viciously.

"It was all just talk." Mizu said to herself. "There is no way Kan could gather an army of that magnitude in such little time."

"No, it is." Aer said as her eyes fell. "And I know just where he is going."

* * *

The bonfire behind Kan lit up the night as Kan stood before the people. "My friends, we made this city to have a place for ourselves. Now it is time to spread this idea throughout the world. It is time to end the mortal's time on earth and it is time for the age of benders to begin!"

He lifted an arm triumphantly into the air as the millions of people in Ba Sing Se shouted in agreement. The evil reign of Kan Benda had only just begun.


End file.
